


Give the Devil His Due

by Jellyfiggles



Category: Cuphead (Video Game)
Genre: ...woah was that a kiss?, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Awkward Flirting, Cagney is the best dad, Canon-Typical Violence, Emotional Roller Coaster, Eventual Cuphead and mugman corruption, Eventual DevilDice, M/M, Multi, On the Run, Slow Burn, The Devil and Dice being childish dicks to each other constantly, baby fights, not as slowburn as anticipated
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-21
Updated: 2018-12-15
Packaged: 2019-01-21 02:35:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 14
Words: 51,382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12447894
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jellyfiggles/pseuds/Jellyfiggles
Summary: The Devil and King Dice are left... a little worse for wear after being defeated by the Cup brothers. They have to try and survive in Inkwell Isle in their new bodies as Cuphead and Mugman try to rule Hell.As you can imagine, this doesn't go well for anyone.[Inspired by the Tiny Karma AU created by eleanorose123 on Tumblr]





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Based on a conversation with megane-no-koibito on Tumblr

“Oof!” The Devil grunted and twitched on the floor. Everything ached and burned, not only the bruises and scorch marks from his battle with the little cretins but also.… He cracked open an eye, blurry from pain. The cup brothers were standing nearby, Mugman chucking soul contracts into the flames to destroy them, and Cuphead behind him, hands gripping the Devil’s own trident. And the Devil recognised that flash of greed in his eyes and realised what that draining sensation was.

With his trident in the boys’ hands, his powers had been taken. The Devil groaned, rubbing his head and battered horns as he rose to his hands and knees. Moving hurt, taking so much energy and concentration that he was left panting. Cuphead finally turned his attention towards the former king of Hell.

“It looks like you lost Mister Devil, me and my brother will shine this place right up and make it better. Your days of swindling and chiseling are through.” The boy was grinning and not too subtly tilted the trident down towards the Devil. Mugman sidled up and stood next to his brother and the Devil growled at how smug they both looked. 

With a series of stifled groans, he dragged himself to his feet. And realised he had shrunk, only just barely reaching the height of the two children before him. His tail lashed around as he bared his fangs in a snarl. “So, you little finks think you’re up to the task of running this joint? You don’t even know the power you’re holding in your grubby little paws!” 

Even his voice was different, the deepness replaced by a higher childlike pitch. It was humiliating, only adding to the seething rage he was feeling and he made to lash out at the two, battered body be damned when hands caught his shoulders. The Devil snarled, whirling around to face his captor and his yellow eyes widened. 

King Dice, ever the tall and smooth-talking grifter was now rather worse for wear. Shrunken, bruised and his smart suit tattered from his own battle, they made a sorry pair. His former right-hand man leaned in close, moustache-less mouth hissing hurriedly in his ear. “With all due respect Boss, we’re kinda behind the eight ball. You ain’t exactly the big cheese around here no more and we’d better make tracks!”

The Devil rolled his eyes and shot the cup brothers a glance. Cuphead and Mugman were watching them, Mugman’s hands stuffed in his pockets as he rocked on his heels. His brother had inched back and the Devil felt his ire rise as the little fool actually sat on his throne, the chair warping to fit it’s new occupant.

“Your reign of terror is over Devil, you won’t be bothering the rest of us nice folks any more. They’re free of your deals and debts and you and your goon should scram.” Cuphead sounded so assured, kicking his feet against the throne and smiling widely. The powers of Hell, in the mitts of two children... the Devil growled again and stomped the ground.

“And if we don’t eh? You’re in MY joint boys and I don’t surrender so easy.” He could hear the clack of Dice slapping his face with his palm behind him but he ignored him, clenching his clawed fingers into fists as his face broke out into a devious grin.

Mugman took a step back, hands taking on the telltale finger-guns at his sides, ready to shoot. But Cuphead just scoffed and his eyes flashed oddly, the colour of yellow briefly overtaking the white of his eyeballs. He slid two fingers into his mouth and gave a shrill whistle that echoed throughout the cavern. Small purple demons began to pop their heads around pillars and the back of the throne, grinning maliciously and the flap of wings above indicated the flying minions weren’t far behind.

The Devil gave an involuntary yowl as Dice took ahold of one of his horns and started dragging him out the door. He snarled and growled, fighting the other in a rather petty display, since his body didn’t seem to have the ability to cause much damage at all. Dice thwaped him on his already sore head and shoved him behind a thick pillar. The Devil went to give his former lackey a piece of his mind but found his mouth promptly covered by a gloved palm. And then Dice had the audacity to shove him down, pressed against the pillar.

“Close your head Boss, those goons will find us.” Dice hissed and as if on cue there was the sound of scurrying and shouts behind them. Clawed feet tapped over the stone floors and Dice pressed closer as a mixture of shrill and hoarse voices called out, obviously looking for them. The Devil glared around Dice’s hands, annoyed at how quickly his henchmen had turned against him. Did they really think two children would prove to be better bosses?

Eventually the sounds of their pursuers faded out as they moved on and Dice gave a sigh of relief. The former casino manager was sweating and as he drew back the Devil growled and bit the hand as it left his furred face. Dice yelped and grabbed his hand, looking offended. The Devil snarled again as he shoved the other backwards scrambled to his feet. “Get your grimy paws offa me.”

Dice got to his feet and brushed himself off, frowning down at his torn suit. The cavern was quiet but for the soft crackles of flames along one wall. “Good-for-nothing lackey eh Boss?” Dice’s eyes narrowed as he cranked his cubed-head up to glare at the former King of Hell. “Might want to rethink your words if you want me to help you make a clean sneak outta here.”

The Devil almost laughed at him before he became aware of aches in his body and how drained he really felt. He growled and flexed his claws, twisting away to fiddle with his horns, one of which was half broken and sore enough to make him hiss. “Alright Dice, let’s make tracks. But you’d better not slow me down. Losing to a couple of children… you chump.” He stalked out into the room, hunched and tail thrashing.

Dice’s footsteps rang out behind him and he pretended not to hear the muttered “you lost to ‘em too pally.” He did slow until Dice was almost right behind him however, and wrapped his tail around the other’s leg, tugging him over. And he chuckled deeply at the offended cursing as he continued to creep through the halls of his former domain.

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Reformatted from an RP between me and megane-no-koibito on Tumblr. They play the Devil and I play King Dice.

It hadn't taken as long as Dice had expected to get through the casino, though the former manager found himself distressed at how quickly anarchy had overcome the place. People were raiding the casino of money and tokens and the service staff, without the King's guidance, were running around cluelessly like headless chickens. But, aware of how they might be imprisoned or suffer even more indignities if found by the two cup brothers, he ushered the Devil out of the casino. He blinked in the sunshine. It was a pleasant sunny day, peaceful sounds were all around them; birds chirping in the trees and the trickling of the bright blue rivers that ran through Inkwell Isle. "Well Boss, it would seem we're nothin' but bindle stiffs now."

The Devil hissed and covered his ears. “SHUT YOUR TRAP DICE!” He shouted, glaring at his associate and looked around, noticing he’d managed to turn some heads. He felt a strange tingle in his chest. Something he hadn’t felt in what felt like centuries. A tight tingle in his chest that gripped his heart. Without his powers...and his considerably diminished stature...he was the definition of vulnerable and open to any attacks they chose to put upon him. The Devil bared his fangs at those staring, fur bristling, claws poised to defend himself.

Dice turned to his former employer and raised an eyebrow. Was the Devil... shaking? It was very subtle, his fur poofing out a little, tail lashing, teeth bared. Dice had spent a few decades with the fella, he knew how to read much of the Devil's moods. From the smugness when he made a good deal, the simmering rage he felt when something raised his ire, the flirtatious leers he directed at someone he fancied. He knew it all. This was new however. It was, after all this humiliation... rather funny. "Something the matter Boss?" He knuckled the other's furry skull lightly. "Got your tail in a twist eh?"

His ears twitched in King Dice’s direction and he huffed, eyes darting between the people who were now murmuring amongst themselves. “is that...the Devil?” One person asked while others queried the same. “What’s happened to King Dice?”

Eyes on him, judging and wide. Some people began to grin, their eyes filled with realization. Shifting from shocked to devious, the Devil could see the varied darkness and malicious intentions clear as the day was sunny to him.  
His ears dropped back and he stepped back, the trembling of his knees suddenly obvious to him. How long has been shaking like a chihuahua in the snow?? The Devil growled and managed a puff of flame from his mouth and then ran forward through the increasingly humiliating gazes upon him.

Dice realised he should of been watching the crowd. He wasn't used to being outside the casino. Inside he had such high standing and power... and now he was physically nothing more than a child. As the crowd slowly recognised them both he too recognised them. Many were debtors, and Dice had played them like fools, swindling them of riches and leading them into the path of the Devil. Fear gripped him and he was about to grab his Boss and suggest they run when the Devil beat him to it, scarpering headfirst through the crowd.

Suddenly people were turning towards the Devil. He could feel them watching, hear what they were saying and planning. Some started to run towards him, reaching for him, trying to get in his way to keep him from escaping. He leapt forward and tried to clear the crowd, only to be grabbed by his tail and yanked backwards.

"Where ya goin' so quick, Mr. Devil?" An enraged and cruelly smirking larger demon from his casino had caught up to them and now had his tail in his claws. "You thinkin we was gonna just let you scram outta there?"

Dice raised his hands, grinning sheepishly up at the crowd members, who now towered over him before he too ran. He stopped short when he saw the Devil being tugged up into the air by his tail, like a kitten. Legs kicking and small fists swinging, his Boss wasn't going down without a fight. But the larger demon was too big, holding the Devil at arm's length and then shaking him roughly. "Ya need to pay yer dues Mr. Devil, yer had me working all day an' night, treatin' us all like yer little slaves. All high an' mighty, well lookitcha now Boss, I could snap ya like a twig!"

The Devil's eyes were wide with fear, though he kept snarling and growling. The look in the crowds' eyes as they moved closer was vicious and the demon's especially so, the creature licking his teeth and he brought his free paw up to grip both of the Devil's horns, pulling from his tail to them and making the former King of Hell yelp in pain. Dice swallowed and looked around for something, anything-YES. He stooped down and grabbed a hefty-looking rock, almost too big to grip with one hand. With a swing he threw it and hit the demon in one of it's yellowed eyes. It dropped the Devil with a cry of agony and Dice didn't waste any time, heaving up the dazed Devil and pulling him along as he ran.

"LET ME GO!!! I'LL SHOW THOSE FOOLS! I AM THE DEVIL!!!" The Devil shouted, squirming and tugging in King Dice's grasp. This was one million times more humiliating than simply running away. But his tail stung with how strongly it was pulled, his horns ached and now his heart wouldn't' stop pounding. Fear was a crippling and tight feeling he did not like. But his magic wasn't working. He managed to breathe a little bit of fire, but now he could barely run. Fear pumped him forward as he now let King Dice tug him through towards the forest. With his mind racing and his heart thudding so fearfully, he shut his mouth and stared ahead as they ran.

King Dice could hear the shouts behind them and he tried to focus on running, although the fear lancing through him was distracting. The crowd thinned as they reached the trees, some of the larger creatures too big to fit through the underbrush and brambles that grew between the trees. The smaller and more determined of the crowd continued to chase them however and Dice panted, holding onto the Devil's hand with a vice-like grip. He wasn't sure why he was so invested, but whist he might be a sleazy greaseball, he had his loyalties. And two was better than one in any case.

Gasping as they ducked under brambles he noticed a dense overgrown thicket. Tugging his Boss into the trees, arm braced over his eyes to protect them against the low hanging branches, he shushed the Devil. "Get down and keep your trap shut Boss." He tugged him down and into an old hollow log. Voices called distantly from beyond the thicket, their pursuers frustrated they had vanished. The voices grew more and more distant as the small crowd went off in different directions or back out of the forest and Dice leant back against the wood of the log, breathing deeply. "I think we lost 'em."

Being pressed into a log was the final straw for his paper thin patience. He growled loudly once it had been obvious they were alone and he pushed hard against King Dice, his claws thrashing around at the log, effectively splintering the wood and bursting around him. His little body trembled as rage and loss rushed through him. "THIS IS A LOAD OF HOOEY!!" He shouted, groaning as his knees gave out and he was on his hands and knees in the woods. He claws dug into the soil beneath him and he panted.

One of his clawed hands gripped his chest. "Dice...this feelin in my chest...I got the damn heebie-jeebies and I can't even think. This is balled up, Dice...I HATE THIS!!!" The Devil stood and brushed off his knees, which were still trembling. His eyes met with King Dice's and he glared, noticing a strange look on his 'lackey's' face. "What's with that look on yer mug, Dice? You makin fun a me? You wanna take a hit too?"

He jumped at the sudden flurry of rage and violence, the loud cracking of old wood. King Dice edged back from his Boss and listened as he ranted and growled. There -was- the desire to tease and mock the former Hell ruler but Dice had seen what happened to those that angered the Devil. Truly angered, not just irritated, the screams and cracking of bones, the actual hell within Hell. And he had more preservation than that.

"Those boys.." And he couldn't keep the bitterness out of his voice. "They can't possibly run the joint Boss. Everything will end in shambles. This whole affair ain't hotsy tostsy at all Boss. We need ta get back to our old selves, so you can be the big shot again." How they were to achieve that, Dice didn't know, but he didn't like being helpless and small, and the Devil admitting to being afraid had him more unnerved

"Those little chipped hoodlums won't handle the power for long. Give them till mornin to see how harsh my magic is." The Devil said, spitting out a cold laugh. "They got little mortal bodies...all squish with no magic handle."

King Dice blinked and turned to the Devil with a questioning look at his Boss' words. "That blue one seems to have more morals than the other one. I saw that little twit playing with yer big ol' fork like a toy." Dice swallowed the sudden thought of how -old- the Devil might be. Really, who knew? The guy had been wielding his dark powers and flimflamming other's long before Dice had drawn his first breath. "That bad eh? Those mugs going to end up in a wooden kimono?"

“No doubt they’ll be sore once this is all over.” The Devil grunted, eyeing Dice warily. “My power ain’t somethin just any ol’ schmuck can just pick up and be a whiz at. It’s dark, murky and WAY too strong for those dips. They don’t know what they’re in for.”  
He knew what would happen to the little cups. The magic would corrupt their minds and physically manifest in damaging way on their bodies. Those children wouldn’t come out of this unharmed that was for sure. He turned shook his head. That wasn’t his problem now. His goal was to get his power back.

There were many reasons his minions would turn on him, he was a cruel and shifty leader, but he expected King Dice to want a little payback. Something to get back at the Devil for his years of servitude...his soul was forever bound to the Devil. A stupid bet, the Devil had thought. But Dice has pulled them to safety and didn’t seem to need any sort of revenge.

The Devil felt a little twinge of something like relief when he thought of having someone with him through this, but he growled and dashed that thought. He wasn’t supposed to have the mushy feelings!! He didn’t need anyone! People are to be used so you can get off better in life. Relationships, friendly or otherwise, were a waste of time and a huge weakness for enemies to exploit.

So many confusing thoughts were swirling around in the little devil’s head. He wasn’t used to feeling so many confusing things at once. He’d never been a child before. He always just...was who he was. Evil in physical form. Meant to balance the world’s schmaltzy mushy goodie goodie-ness with his bad and manipulative ways.

Dice crawled to the end of what remained of the battered log, peering out into the forest around them. It had been naive and foolish of him to expect that they might be able to pass through Inkwell Isle without much confrontation. In their normal forms it would have have been plain sailing. No one had proven a match for the Devil, when they tried to back out of a deal. But now, in these tiny helpless bodies? As if on cue, the bruises from his fight with the brothers began to ache again, forgotten as he focused on fleeing to save their hides.

He turned back to the Devil, still on his hands and knees and noticed a confused mixture of emotions twisting in his former boss' face. "Everything hunky-dory Boss?" It occurred to him that perhaps, considering their current situation, Boss and Sir weren't all that appropriate to address the Devil, but it felt odd to be less formal.

“NO!! Nothin about this is ‘hunky dory!’ This is the worst!” He stomped around, wanting to set the entire forest ablaze. He wanted to hurt someone to make himself feel better. He wanted to shatter those little cups and get his power back. He turned to King Dice. Not really a “king” anymore was he?  
“This is YOUR fault! You and everyone else! If you had just beaten those two finks none a this would be happenin!” The devil growled, pointing an accusing claw at his lackey.

Dice scowled at the accusation, sitting up and meeting the Devil's angry little face with a glare of his own. "With all due respect Boss, yer the one who made the deal with those two mugs in the first place! Ya knew they were strong as they made short work of them debtors." He poked the Devil squarely in his furred chest, sending the other back a little on his behind. "And if I recall, I said there was somethin' fishy about 'em." Dice bared his own teeth, hands curling to fists at his sides. He was tired and sore and he really didn't have the patience for the Devil's temper tantrum.

“Yer just coverin up for losin!” The Devil roared, his younger voice cracking as he picked himself up, standing right in front of King Dice. His ‘lackey’ was taller than he was by a few inches and that made him angrier. He pushed him back, stumbling forward a bit. “Just cuz yer taller than me don’t make ya any less in debt to me! I’m the one who’ll fix this, as always. You follow what I say! Ya got that, Dice?!”

Dice floundered a little, arms pinwheeling to keep himself upright. He shoved the Devil back in response with an angry huff. "Nothin' stopping me from leaving Boss, you ain't exactly the big cheese takin' souls left and right no more!" He left out that he didn't really intend or want to leave. He didn't have anywhere to go after all, he wasn't any more popular than the former king of Hell. He folded his arms and raised an eyebrow with a scoff. "Ya even got a plan Boss?"

“Gettin my power back. You won’t be talkin so rude when...when I do...” The Devil’s voice trailed off. He tried moving to push Dice back, only to stumble forward and fall to his knees. His little body couldn’t stand anymore and he felt so dizzy. “What in God’s name is happenin to me??” He roared, frustrated tears unknowingly forming his his eyes.

Dice almost jumped back in startlement when the Devil wobbled and fell to his knees. He tried to ignore the concern that bubbled up inside him as his former boss shook on the ground, tail literally between his legs. Dice ignored his own aches and knelt down with a sigh. "You're mortal Boss, and those two gave you a beating and a half." He hesitantly slid his hands to the Devil's shoulders, pushing him up a little. And if he wasn't so drained and tired himself, he'd have teased the other a little, but as it was, he couldn't find the energy.

"I'm still stronger than any a you mortals..." The Devil said, weakly pushing Dice away and forcing himself to his feet. His tail hung low, bent at several awkward angles from being pulled on so harshly by the demon earlier, and his body ached all over. "You just watch, Dice...I don't need ya. I don't need anyone...loyalties me squat when yer down this low. Those two mugs'll pay for this...you can bet I'll make sure a that..." Walking was proving difficult, and the Devil was in so much pain. He grit his teeth and then let out a groan before falling again, dizzy and nearly passed out.

"Boss look at yerself! Your body ain't used to being like the rest of us regular joes." Dice rolled his purple pupils at his boss' stubbornness and attempts to make him leave. He didn't exactly relish the idea of being all alone on Inkwell Isle, he'd made a name for himself, an infamous one. And many enemies.

"Jus' don't throw an ing-bing Sir and let me..." He braced himself for a hit or a bite, maybe a whack from that tail, as he struggled with shaking demon. It took some maneuvering to drag the other around and onto his back and Dice stumbled a little, since he wasn't exactly built like a tank. He'd been gangly and weak as a child. "Hold on Boss."

The Devil growled and wrapped his arms around King Dice's neck and shoulders, shaking. "Put me down...d-don't need yer help..." His actions contradicted his words as he clung to Dice, even his broken tail dipped to wrap around his leg beneath him. "I am the...king of...hell..." He muttered, before passing out on Dice's back, slumping against him, though his hold stayed strong.

Dice grunted as the weight increased, but he kept on staggering through the forest. "Sure ya are Boss, and I'm the Queen of Sheba." He startled a little when something brushed his leg, but when he craned his neck down he saw it was just the Devil's tail, weakly coiling around his pant leg. He wasn't sure where he was heading but it felt like it was getting darker in the wood.

Panting as he trudged through the undergrowth, he gripped the furry sides of the Devil harder to stop him slipping. The forest was filled with birdsong and the rustling of leaves, his laboured grunts and the soft breaths in his ear.

It was obviously sunset when they finally broke through the trees, into a field of flowers. The meadow was empty save for the petals swaying in the breeze and butterflies dancing and Dice heaved a sigh, exhausted. With a grunt, he fell to his knees and lay the Devil down onto a patch of buttercups. Rubbing his eyes he cast a fearful glance around them, but saw nothing and the grass was awfully soft.. it wouldn't hurt to take forty winks and get some energy back, right? He yawned and lay down, using his arms to pillow his head as his eyes slipped closed.

TBC


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reformatted from an RP between me and megane-no-koibito on Tumblr. They play the Devil, I play King Dice and we both play Cagney.

The night passed and soon the Devil awoke with a start, growling and thrashing awake. When had he fallen asleep? WHY was he sleeping? He'd rarely ever needed rest. The memories of the previous day stormed back into his head and he nearly screamed in anger. But then he realized he was surrounded by little flowers, swaying and bouncing in curiousity. Some had little faces with beady black eyes, others did not. some even looked more humanoid, with flower features like petals or leaves. He growled and back up, back against the...vines? He looked up and noticed he was in some sort of makeshift cage, vines surrounding him on all sides.

"Hey!" He shouted, startling some of the littler flower creatures. "Let me out of this cage, right now, or you'll all be kindlin for the next time I light a fire." The Devil demanded, gripping the vines and tugging, them, wincing as his body still ached. Wait...where was King Dice? He looked around and couldn't see far past his 'cage' the plant creatures were crowding him. "Where's Dice?! What did ya do with him, you applesauced-"

"Golly, Mr. Devil, that sort of language sure isn't very nice." A soft voice said from above him. "You best watch your forked tongue, little IMP." The voice grew harsh as a large orange flower descended into the clearing, a sharp toothy grin spread across his face. "You're in MY home, after all...please do be kind to my little ones. We've been so kind to you." His face shifted back to his sweet innocent rosy cheeked expression.

"Cagney Carnation..." The Devil said slowly. "I...didn't know they were yer kin. Flowers get on that well, huh? Never thought one as shy as you'd get that much nookie."

Cagney's eyes widened and a blush rushed across his cheeks. "Th-that isn't how it works for plants! Lewd little demon..." He said, shaking the cage a bit.

"Whatever...what'd you do with King Dice?" The Devil demanded, wincing as the cage grew a little too small suddenly, squishing him a bit. 

"King Dice is right over here...carried you all the way here on his back, I reckon." Cagney said, lowering another 'cage' of vines to show the Devil. In it on a bed of leaves and flower petals was Dice, covered in a big leaf. "See...sleeping safe and sound thanks to my children. Didn't think it was you two at first. I mean, gosh...look at how small and cute you two are now!" The Devil felt his ears burn as they drooped, looking away from the teasing flower.

Dice mrr-ed sleepily, nuzzling into soft... flowers? He sat up and rubbed his eyes groggily, registering talking nearby. He finally woke up enough to realize he was covered in a big leaf, and resting on a bed of smaller petals and leaves. And inside a cage. He made a startled sound and went to grip the bars... which turned out to be vines of some kind. He pulled at them roughly before a voice stopped him.

"There's no need to be so rough King Dice, though I suppose you don't really fit that title any more do you?" Dice recognized the large orange-petaled face that peered through the bars at him, one of the Devil's debtors. And beyond, the Devil himself, pouting in a twin cage of vegetation. Dice shifted backwards, aware of how helpless he was, tiny and trapped like a rat.

"What do you want with us Carnation?" He crossed his arms, aware of all the curious little flowers peeking in through his cage and he childishly stuck his tongue out at them. "We aren't here to fight you pally."

"Oho I know you aren't here for that. You two are on the lam, aren't you?" Cagney asked, "I'll be those sweet little cups got the two of you just like they did us. All of us. Whatever happened to those boys?"

"Bum rushed us outta the casino!" The Devil said, tugging on the vines and slashing at them with his claws. Cagney winced and poked thorns out of the vines the Devil pulled at, causing him to get his hands struck by one of them. A colorful string of curse words flew out of his mouth as he gripped his injured hand, causing some of the smaller and younger plants to gasp and cover their little 'ears' at the naughty language.

"Please...keep your language civil." Cagney now demanded, thorns protruding from the devil's cage. "We aren't in your FILTHY casino. We're in my forest."

Dice shook his fist at the large flower in offence "I'll have you know I run a high class establishment thank you!" He kept his own hands far from the vines however, as he watched the Devil growl and lick at his pricked mitt. He took in the flower's words and schooled his features into a more agreeable expression, though not one of his smarmy 'winning' grins. "Those boys gave us the kiss off after beating us at our own game. I'd be impressed if it weren't for this-" he gestured down at his shrunken form "They left us with squat."

Cagney's expression shifted to a serious one. "I'm awful sorry, KING Dice..." He said, keeping his eyes on the Devil. "Your casino is a breeding ground of sin and lies." Cagney looked over his family then, all who gazed up at him happily, nestled in his roots and watching as their father spoke. "I was a fool to ante up my soul. But you two bullied me to play...those two boys helped me, even if they had to hurt me to do it. Now if they did this to you...what sort of power did they earn in their journey to knock you two down off the throne?"

Dice glared at the flower's words. Really, anyone with a lick of sense would know walking into a casino put you at risk of being flimflammed. And whilst Dice couldn't say he himself was the most honest of men, the Devil was oddly rather straightforward in his deals. He persuaded of course, but for the most part he didn't have to trick anyone, their own greed or pride proved to be their downfall.

He watched the little flowers, snuggled up to Cagney and safe under his roots. A flash of understanding flittered through him. They were the Carnation's family. Dice had never seen himself as a family man but he knew how protective people would get over their little critters. "They're setting' themselves up for a deep fall, those two mugs. That's the powers of Hell they're messing with. They might think they're the big cheeses now, but not for long, eh Boss?" He looked to the Devil, who was pointedly turned away from them both, tail flicking back and forth jerkily

"They took my powers...that magic will tear their little bodies up from the inside." The Devil said, laughing a little. "You all think it'd be just ducky without me around. Don't know from nothin." He kept himself curled away from the thorns, his broken tail flicking.

 

The large flower shook his head, sighing. "Poor little mugs...Elder Kettle has been so worried..." Cagney turned his attention to the two he held captive. "Listen...I'm not going to beat my gums at you two for long...I'm not going to hurt you if you do the same for me and my family." He said, his expression soft and friendly again. The Devil turned to him, suspicious. "Believe me or not, that's none of my beeswax. But others around here won't be as generous. The Root Pack has been rather sore about losing a bet to you and if they see you like this...they'll definitely take their beef up with you now."

 

"Those rotten vegetables?" The Devil scoffed, earning another shake of his thorny prison from Cagney. "We ain't lookin for help or nothin, flower. Yer workin me into a lather, shakin this cage like that!" He growled, his fur bristling. "Just let us go. We want nothin’ to do with anyone."

Dice noticed a little curious leaf poking through the cage at him and he turned to see a little flower. it chirped at him curiously, bright little eyes blinking up at him. He gently patted the leaf, unsure what the baby wanted. This seemed to please it however and it made a high pitched little chirrup, nuzzling into his shoulder before hopping back to nestle between it's father's roots. 

Dice swallowed nervously as Cagney turned towards him but the flower didn't seem too aggrieved, running a hand over the little one's head and glancing between the Devil and Dice with a thoughtful expression. "You say you don't want help boys? Where are you going to go?" 

The Carnation cocked his head and regarded them, a little smirk curling in his lips. "I overheard a gaggle of fellas pass by earlier, on the lookout for you too. Seems they aren't the only joes on your tail..." The vines were suddenly tugged up and Dice gave a yelp as he was dangled in midair, the Devil thrashing in his own cage. 

Cagney picked up one of his children, holding the chirping flower close and petting it's petals and stem. He fixed his captives with a pointed stare. "A few of my little ones got hurt when you sent those boys here. I could use some help replanting my flower patch..." His eyebrow raised, "And you two could use a place to hide from those goons, savvy?"

"Gardening? You want us to play gardener?" The Devil scoffed, fur bristling. Cagney's expression shifted quickly, his sharp teeth returning as if daring the Devil to say something rude about gardening. "I am not doing that. I ain't no Ethel." He hissed, crossing his arms.

Cagney huffed and quickly tugged the Devil up out of his cage and, with his arms now bound at his sides by vines, held the Devil close to his face. "You keep insulting us and I'll tan your hide, mister. Devil or no, you need to be taught some manners." He held a vine up and cracked it in the air to make his point. "Now...will you two help me or not?"

The Devil growled but caught the look on Dice's face, suggesting that for now they shut up and help the flower out. The Devil stopped squirming and growled again, nodding with obvious reluctance.

Dice had seen some of the fight between the cup brothers and Cagney. The Devil and he had made a few lighthearted bets on the boys. The Carnation had some mean vines and as he snapped one like a whip in warning Dice winced. In truth, the flower's proposition sounded fair. A little labor wouldn't hurt them, and there was a chance they would amscray when the Carnation wasn't watching, if they played their cards right. "We accept your deal Ca-Mr. Cagney. It's a... generous offer." Dice held out a hand through the vines towards the large flower.

The Devil followed Dice's example and held out his clawed hand, pouting the entire time.

"Oh good! Golly I was worried I'd have to give out spankings. I do dislike harming little ones." Cagney teased, his friendly face returning and beaming happily. Some of his family cheered and bounced happily, clapping. "I know little ones...we have two new brothers!" Cagney said, clearing a spot to sent them both down gently. He clapped his leaves together and smiled down at the Devil and Dice. "First things first, we'll need to take care of those injuries you've got. My daisies did a good job, but now papa will check them over. Who's first?

Dice stretched, his spine cracking when he was let out of the cage finally. He looked down and noticed the little cuts and bruises visible through the tears in his suit had been covered with... sap? The Devil sidled up beside him, growling a little, one of his hands gripping his broken horn. The former King almost blushed at the use of the familial term, he was a grown man and hadn't had parents for decades. It felt almost patronizing and he hoped Cagney didn't expect them to refer to him as 'Papa'. Nonetheless, he was sore and achy, so he let himself be examined by the taller flower.

The Devil continued to growl, stepping behind Dice as if to offer him up first. Cagney took the hint and gently lifted Dice up with a leaf. "Now...where are your wounds? I can see you've got a black eye...that must hurt an awful lot...but do you have any scrapes? Broken bones?" As he asked about the injuries, some of his little flowers came into the space with bandages and different vials and beakers of various...potions? It was hard to say. Several small leaves fell around Dice and onto his visible small scrapes, a soothing sap already being on the small leaves.(edited)

Dice squirmed a little, not used to being held at all. He was grateful he hadn't been hurt much, just bruises and scrapes. "M'not really all that-" He stopped and fiddled with his waistcoat. He was sure one of the boys had clipped his stomach with their constant shooting and it had been burning since the battle. With a blush he tugged up his waistcoat and shirt, revealing the burn on his stomach. "Those boys have got good aim with those little gats of theirs."

Rolling his eyes, the Devil tapped his foot impatiently. This was getting too mushy for him and it made his chest flutter. He didn't like it. He also didn't like how close the other flowers were getting, some scooting up by their roots to look at his bent and broken tail, their eyes looking up at him in pity when some noticed his busted horn. "QUIT GAWKIN AT ME!" He shouted, causing some of the flowers to scurry away.

"Leave him alone." Cagney said, popping a root up to sort of fence the Devil off from his curious little flowers. "He's not used to friendly curiosity...be careful." Cagney peered closely at the burn on Dice's stomach, gently feeling the skin with his hand. "That is a harsh burn..." He murmured, taking a vial of some orange liquid and gently soaking a bandage in it. "This might feel funny...but bare with it. It'll heal that wound in a jiffy." He pressed the serum soaked bandage to Dice's belly and pressed, running his finger around the edge of the bandage to seal it to his wound.

Dice hissed as Cagney reached for the wound, but his fingertip was gentle and it did soothe the sting a heck of a lot. He shot the flower a crooked little grin. "Thanks, I was starting to feel like burnt toast." He shot the Devil a glance when the other yelled and rolled his eyes. They'd have a hard time getting the former king of Hell to agree to being seen too, the Devil didn't like being touched much at the best of times, with the exception of his chosen broad of the night. "Boss yer have a fine tail and horn, we wouldn't want ta see you lose 'em eh?

Self-consciously shifting to hide his kinked up tail, the Devil huffed and said, "I'm just fine without any a this coddlin." Yet he saw how quickly the pain seemed to go for his partner and less pain did sound good. But he hated having to accept help. Carefully taking his damaged tail into his own hands, the Devil turned away from the two and sat down, grumbling and glaring at the flowers now peering over the root that separated him from them.

"That's fine if you don't want." Cagney said, placing some other thicker liquid over Dice's chips on his head. "Golly, King Dice...have quite a few chips up here on your head...do they hurt terribly?"

Dice smiled sheepishly, having been ignoring most of the aches and pains. They were hardly worse than a night after heavy partying after all. "Hehe coulda' been worse Mr. Cagney I'm sure." He shot the Devil another look, the other wincing as he felt the kinks in his own tail and he got an idea. He beckoned Cagney down and whispered into where he supposed his ear would be, casting furtive glances back at his former boss. "I know this is a mighty tall order.... but could yer let me have somethin' for the Big Guy? He can be a stubborn fool sometimes and I reckon he's hurtin' a fair bit worse."

Cagney nodded and handed Dice some of the first aid things he had gathered for them. "So long as you don't force something on him." Cagney said, placing the former king down beside his grumpy companion.

Some of the flowers were crawling up Cagney's stem, curious and eager to meet Dice and the Devil. "Papa I want to meet them!" a few said suddenly. "How come the furry one is so grumpy?" "Why does the tall one have a box for a head?" "I like the fluffy one's horn!" The flowers began to chirp and squeak, questions started flowing around quietly. 

The Devil covered his ears and growled, hating everything about this. He just wanted to be left alone! This wasn't how his life was supposed to be!

Dice knew he'd have to go slow, he had seen the Devil fly into a rage and it was never very pretty. And no matter how small his boss was, any injured animal was liable to bite or scratch. He edged over to the Devil and tapped his shoulder, ignoring the curious queries of the children around them. "Boss, can I look at yer tail?" He juggled with the supplies in his arms, they were almost too big for his tinier form.  
The Devil's ears twitched and he peeked over at Dice. "Said 'm fine..." He grumbled, wanting to yell but he was getting tired. He pulled his aching tail closer to himself, wincing at the action. "I don't need help..." The sounds were not too loud, the children were kind enough not to shout, but the noise was still so much. It was pounding into his head and there were too many eyes on him. Judging and questioning him, judging and questioning. He curled into himself and trembled, covering his ears.

"Er...King Dice...maybe..." Cagney tried to say, but then stopped when the Devil suddenly stood and pushed King Dice down, all of his supplies spilling onto the ground. The Devil froze for half of a second and then growled and barreled through the flowers towards a slight opening into the woods. 

"We should...give him space..." Some flowers whined and a few that had been pushed sniffled and pointed after the Devil as if to tattle on him.

Dice blinked from the ground, he... had expected another tantrum or a blow. The shuffling footfalls of the Devil disappearing through the trees had concern licking through him. It was out of character and Dice felt lost. An urge to kick the ground in frustration arose but he squashed it, further disturbed by the childish desire. And he didn't like that he was worried! He was loyal sure, and he fancied having the Devil in better shape would heighten his own chances of retrieving his former self, but they weren't friends! 

Dice sniffed and wiped his nose and mouth with the back of his hand, standing up wobbly. He gazed in the direction that the Devil had disappeared, feeling his chest tighten. "And what if he doesn't come back Sir?"

Cagney shrugged. "You can't help those who don't want it. And...if I may make an assumption...the Devil is the LAST person who would want help." The carnation gently pat King Dice's head. "I'm awful sorry he pushed you...he looked like he was about to crack. Why don't we rest for a bit and...then if you'd like...you can go search for him. He won't go far, I'm sure. He's safe in my forest...my children won't attack him." 

Dice wrung his hands together, noticing how grubby his once-spotless white gloves had become. He couldn't help leaning into the Carnation's petting, tired and worried, his body still achy. He allowed Cagney to steer him towards the flower patch and press him down amongst the throng of his floral brood. They were less hesitant to crowd around him, as he did not exude the level of anger that the Devil had and Dice allowed them to gently prod and paw at him, and eventually snuggle into his lap like sleepy kittens. Cagney busied himself with tidying way the first aid supplies and let him be, for which Dice was grateful. It was all... just so much. He'd lost everything he'd worked for in the last few decades and there were strange thoughts and feelings pressing into his mind, alien and unsettling. Dice curled up in the grass and closed his eyes. Why was he so tired?

The Devil rushed through the shaded forest, his heart hammering hard in his chest. Fear gripped him now more than ever and he hated it. To make matters worse...now he'd run so far he wasn't sure which way to go. He'd been running so fast he wasn't sure where. He looked around and all he saw were trees and bushes. Nothing was familiar anymore...not his surroundings...not the road he was on...not even his own body or...emotions. 

Coming up on a huge tree, the Devil ran behind it and collapsed, curling up into a little ball to hide. Nothing was going as it should. His body hurt with every ragged breath he took and his tail hurt now more than ever. The bruises under his fur throbbed and he was sure he had cuts too judging by the matting on some patches of fur. He was hurt, angry, and lost. And he felt a sensation he'd never truly felt before...true fear. What if he never got his powers back? What if, because those stupid mugs in his power position, what if they threw the entire world out of balance? That...would all be his fault... "Why is this happening..."

 

TBC


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Reformatted from an RP between me and megane-no-koibito on Tumblr. They play the Devil, I play King Dice and we alternate writing other characters.

Cagney noticed the little die was laying down in the grass. This was normal for his young, but he wasn't too sure about him. "You alright, King Dice?" He asked softly, slinking up to him and gently placing a leafy hand on his side. Some of his little flowers protested or crawled up his arms, which he smiled at. "We can make a nice bed for you...I'm not sure how normal it is for non-animal or plant creatures to sleep on the ground."

Dice yawned and sleepily nuzzled into Cagney's arm. The flower was warm and he felt so tired. The voice was calming and he cuddled into the plant as his eyes slipped closed. The loss of magic and age was taking it's toll on the former casino king, wearing him out as his body and mind tried to adjust.

Cagney smiled and closed his arms and vines around him, concealing him from the world as he had his family put together a bed for him. Thanks to how widespread his roots were, Cagney could sense where the Devil was. He was safe from what he could tell, though his fast heart rate suggested he was very afraid. He frowned as he tucked the former king into the new bed, this one big enough to comfortably fit two people. "Sleep well King...you two have set yourself up for quite a mess..."

Perhaps he would wait for the Devil to come back. Would he do that on his own? Even if it was his forest, he wasn't sure just how safe it would truly be. Especially with other's on the island slowly hearing about their predicament.

The Devil whimpered where he lay curled up. He shook and felt so alone...and scared. This wasn't what he was supposed to feel. He was the Devil! Yet now...he was nothing more than a child, lost and sniffling alone.

The forest rang with strange noises, as the wind picked up outside. Leaves rustled and twigs knocked together around the Devil. A bird screeched somewhere out in the depths of the forest and made him jump, scrabbling back against a large tree stump. He hated this, this feeling of helplessness…

Cagney couldn't take much more of this waiting. After making sure King Dice's bed was safely surrounded in his roots, Cagney burrowed underground to the location where the Devil had been curled up at. He emerged from the ground further away from the little Devil.

The Devil was slowly coming undone. Every little sound made him jump, each snap of a branch made him yelp, and he'd managed to crush his tail in all his scurrying, which now he couldn't even flick anymore. Everything was going wrong. He crawled into a nearby bush and curled up again, arms around himself. "This is hopeless...I'm a joke..." He whimpered, tears welling up in his eyes. With a pained whine, he finally started to cry.

The carnation's heart clenched hearing the little demon lord break, and slowly he pushed his vines up to move the bush and surround him. "Mr. Devil? Are...are you ready to come back? Your friend is very worried..." Cagney said softly, lifting the trembling and defeated little ball of fur and shame. The Devil stayed curled up in a ball and just cried, big tears sliding down his furred cheeks.

Cagney stroked down the fur of the demon's back, feeling his heart wrench at the childlike crying. They were soft at first, hiccups and sniffles but they descended into low whines and choked wails, the clawed paws gripping his stem in a vice-like grip. Creating a cocoon of leaves around the Devil, the flower burrowed back along the tunnel he had made. The King was as fast asleep as when he had left him, his children turning to him, cradling the still weeping Devil with big questioning looks.

Cagney shushed his children and gently held the devil close. "Shhh...you're okay." He said softly, rubbing his back and trying to calm him down. The choked sobs were growing into coughing fits, the Devil had worked himself up a bit too much. "King Dice is right here...you don't want to give him a fright do you? You're the Devil. You're strong..."

After what felt like hours of soothing and shushing (it was about 10 minutes really), the Devil's sobs had slowed to hiccupy little cries and whimpers. Cagney didn't say anything else and simply moved to put the little Devil on a bed of vines he made. Before anything else he needed to help him with his seriously broken tail. But the Devil was clinging to Cagney, not ready to look at anyone...or anything. This was utterly humiliating...and it just made him want to cry more.

Dice mumbled in his sleep, chewing on one of his hands. Cagney petted the Devil's head and leant down to set him next to the King. "Come now, you're working yourself up into such a fuss dear. You need to rest and get your strength back, however will you retake your place in Hell in such a sorry state?" The Carnation hoped his words were not too harsh, he meant well, but he certainly couldn't heal the Devil with him clinging like a monkey.

The Devil felt his face flush upon realizing how hard he'd been crying. His blush was so bright it managed to glow through his fur and to the tips of his ears no less! "N...no..." He muttered, taking in some quick breaths and wiping his nose with the back of his hand. "I...I-I never...I just...th-this isn't..." He tried to say, but his own weak sounding voice almost set him off again, "I...c-can't stop this...stupid cr-crying!"

Cagney tilted the Devil's face up gently, offering the sniffling demon a reassuring smile. "Now, you've been through quite the ordeal the last few days hmm? Dry those peepers of yours, you've nothing to be ashamed of." As the Devil continued to make gasping breaths, trying to calm himself, and swiping his paws across his face rather furiously, Cagney drew the little demon down onto the soft grass, though he kept one of his vines wrapped around him just in case. "Can you tell me where you're hurting?" He noticed some of his little ones moving closer and shooed them away gently, knowing the Devil needed space.

The little demon turned away from Cagney, arms wrapping around himself. He lifted his seriously damaged tail as best as he could, sucking in a sharp breath as pain seared up his spine from the breaks. He pointed to his tail, his shoulders shaking as he started to cry again. This felt so pathetic.

Cagney couldn't help a wince of sympathy at the battered tail. That... didn't look good at all. It was bent at an unnatural angle. Thinking back onto his first meeting with the Devil, it had been a constantly flowing thing and prehensile to the point the Devil used it as a third arm at times. Not only must it be excruciatingly painful, it was probably causing problems with the small demon's balance.

He glanced at his gaggle of children and shooed them again, this time with a firm gesture towards the trees. He didn't want them there, not when he would have to set the tailbone. They went reluctantly, looking confused. The Carnation heaved a sigh of relief when they were out of sight and turned back to the sobbing Devil. "I'm awfully sorry but I have to touch your tail and it will hurt."

The Devil's fur bristled. "Th-then don't touch it!" He growled, trying to tuck it back between his legs, only to receive another stab of pain through his back.

Cagney sighed in frustration, rubbing his face with a leaf. "If I don't fix your tail if will get worse... and eventually you'll need it chopped off. I'm sure the nice friendly feller down the road would be happy to oblige, his head being an axe and all."

He tugged the first-aid supplies from where he had stashed them and waited for the Devil to make his choice. He didn't want to force the former ruler of Hell, it went against his nature. But leaving the little demon to cry and squirm in pain didn't sit right with him either.

Somewhere within his mind he knew he was being a big baby over this. Dice would probably be mocking him if he saw how much he was crying. With great hesitance, the Devil turned to look at Cagney over his shoulder. "J-just get it over with..." He said with a shaky nervous voice, trying to lift his tail as an offer to the flower.

Cagney patted his head and leant down, taking the tail in his leafy fingers as gently as he could. From the tiny whimper it still hurt but until the tail was set and fully healed, it would hurt. He grit his teeth and gave the Devil a look of apology for what he was about to do. Taking the tiny tail between the fingers of both hands he gave it a sharp jerk, bending it back into place with a crack.

The Devil felt the crack and was instantly in searing pain again, worse than what he was before. Tears fell down his cheeks and he whimpered, the injured tail twitching and trying to flick out of Cagney's grasp as he fought the urge to squirm away. "STOP...stop please!" He growled, smoke coming from his mouth as he instinctively wanted to attack the flower hurting him, his claws itching to slash at the leafy hands.

Cagney had expected some kind of attack really but even so at the sight of smoke he flinched. His hands felt the tail to check it was in the right place and he almost jerked back as the Devil opened his mouth with a roar. Instead of a jet of flame however, there was a crackle like a sparkler and a puff of smoke that died without reaching far at all. The Devil whined and tried to claw at him but Cagney held him down with the vine, his hands reaching for a bandage to dress the tail.

Dice awoke with a start, snorting as he sat up. He wasn't sure what had awoken him until an arm knocked into his nose again. He jerked sideways, rubbing his nose. Cagney was bandaging the Devil up, his boss making sounds of distress and jerking in the flower's hold. Dice blinked at them both, still half-asleep. He winced as he felt a little cut on his lip, where one of the Devil's claws had caught it in his flailing.

"Stop stop stop stop I don't like it! Stop!" The Devil cried, writhing in his bonds and crying. He hadn't noticed he'd whacked Dice in the face, nor did he care about anything other than making this pain stop. Smoke puffed from his mouth as he tried to breathe fire onto the flower hurting him.

The Carnation let the tail go, once he felt it was bandaged securely enough that the bones wouldn't shift again. He pet the Devil gently, hushing him as he reached for the healing sap and spreading it over the broken horn. The little demon continued to weep and protest so he tried to be quick as he bandaged that too. "There there, we're all done. You were very brave Mr. Devil."

"Don't ya patronize me ya balled up baloney spewing dewdropper..." The Devil growled, panting as he tried to calm himself down, clawing at the vines holding him in place. "You didn't say it would tear up my entire spine!"

Cagney let the insults slide this time, but he did frown at the Devil, shaking his head. "That's no way to talk to someone who's helping you." He said, gently placing the Devil in the bed beside the now fully awake King Dice. He gently pulled the soft petal and leaf 'blanket' over them both. "You two best be getting some rest now. I know it's early but...you've been through a lot.."

The Devil groaned, but he was too tired to keep arguing. The one thing that was still familiar to him was King Dice, he realized. Something familiar and close. He curled close and yawned, then cast one more glare in Cagney's direction before nearly nuzzling closer to Dice. He fell asleep almost instantly, a clawed hand reaching for and clinging to Dice's sleeve.

Cagney let out a sigh and then giggled, noticing Dice's slightly flustered expression. "You look so surprised, King Dice." Cagney said, covering his mouth to stifle another giggle.

Dice swallowed, floundering on what to say. His blush grew deeper as the flower giggled and the Devil mumbled sleepily, claws tugging his arm closer. He cast a look down at his former boss, his face looking even younger in his relaxed sleeping state. "I... he's not generally one to... cuddle, not even with one of his birds." And the words made him blush all the more, especially when the Devil shifted closer with a soft sound and practically burrowed into Dice's side.

"You're familiar to him." Cagney said softly, his expression teasing. "Think about it...he's smaller, much less powerful...and no one is on his side but you. I am as well but he doesn't trust me...especially now. And that isn't what to take from this. You, King Dice, are all he's got now."

Dice worried his lip with his upper teeth, watching the Devil's chest rise and fall as he slept. The pointed ears twitched as the little demon nuzzled into his suit, fluffy chest rising and falling with each deep inhale. "Mr. Cagney sir, I'm just one of his lackeys. And not a good one, in his words." He frowned, that nerve still raw. Absent-mindedly, his fingers came up and began to pet the fur of his former boss' back and neck, up and down with gently strokes.

Cagney held up a hand dismissing King Dice's negative comments. "Not saying he's goofy for you or anything. You are the lackey who stuck with him. You two are in this together. Clearly he-" Cagney's words were cut short when he heard a soft rumbling coming from the Devil. He held back a squeak, covering his mouth with his hands. "He purrs?"

Dice blinked in startled surprise and kept up the petting, eyes widening in wonder as the purr became louder and more pronounced. "Golly... I think so?" If anyone had told him the Devil had the potential to purr a few days ago, he would have called it a bunch of hooey and laughed in their face. Now though, he stopped stroking for a moment and the Devil grumbled, arching his back as though seeking more pets. Dice obliged with a smug little grin and his former boss began purring anew. That was pretty adorable.

"Poor little kitten...he's all tuckered out..." Cagney said, popping his roots up out of the ground and surrounding them in their tough safety. He made sure none of his family were in the roots and then sighed. "I'll leave you to him, King Dice. You got him this far...great work." He said, giving the flustered die a wink before slinking off to tend to his little ones.

 

The Devil growled and muttered nonsense in his sleep, still purring away softly. Dice continued his soft strokes, enjoying the undisguised contentment on his former boss' face. The sluggish pull of sleep made his shoulders heavy and he let himself snuggle into the comfortable bed of vines. A soft nose nuzzled into his neck as the Devil pressed closer.

Dice tried to recall if he had ever seen the demon this relaxed. Smug and laid back of course, with a cigar and a tumbler of something strong between his claws. The cards between their fingers more a formality than anything as they spoke of the Devil's latest exploits.

And then of course, Dice flushed and coughed awkwardly as he looked away, the few occasions he had been called in by his boss, the Devil's nudity seemingly suddenly inappropriate as he lay in his large bed with his bedmate for the night snuggled against his chest and giggling or flushing. The former king of Hell had little shame and Dice had soon learnt to knock before entering, if he didn't want to end up walking in on the Devil having a -very- fun evening.

But no, on reflection, and despite all his years of service, he had never seen the Devil so calm and unguarded. Taking in the purring face, little forked tongue poking out a tad, Dice decided he rather liked it.  
Finally, the pull of sleep took him again and he lay back, eyes slipping closed. For a while all he was aware of was the gentle kiss of the breeze on his face and the rumbles of the Devil's happy purrs. And then he knew nothing.

Cagney left them to their sleep, sighing a little. He slithered away, some of his young following behind him. "The Devil was crying!" A little purple flower said, giggling a little. "He's not so grumpy now." Another said, climbing onto Cagney as he moved. "Papa? Why are you helping them? I thought you said they were no good."

Cagney stopped and looked over his young trailing behind him, all asking questions of a similar manner. "Because everyone deserves a second chance...even if everyone else doesn't think so..." He said, sighing. "Oh good...speaking of people who don't think so...hello Psycarrot, Moe...Weepy."

The Root Pack came bouncing around into his forest, clearly looking for something. "Hey there, Cags." The menacing carrot said, a sneer crossing his face. "Keepin yer weeds in order I take it? Thanks for keeping them outta our farm."

His little flowers cowered behind him, not liking the Root Pack one bit. Cagney's face shifted to look a bit more hostile. "Can I help you three with something?"

The potato grunted, tugging up a bush, roots and all. Cagney's children hid further behind him. Psycarrot fixed the Carnation with an appraising stare, arms folded. "Word around is the Devil and one of his lackeys is around these parts..." The carrot leaned lazily to the side, in order to peer around Cagney. Moe snorted, letting the bush fall back to the ground as he moved to tugging up rocks, "can't wait to get my mitts on them goons, they had their fun and now it's our turn!"

Psycarrot took in Cagney again and his little flowers and bounced forwards. The Carnation moved to the side, to block him and the carrot froze,eyes widening and fixing the flower with a grin... but it was suspicious and anything but friendly. "Say Cags, you wouldn't be trying to -hide- anything would ya? I thought we was friends."

Cagney sniffed dismissively, one of his hands moving to pat the head of one of his children, the tiny flower whimpering unhappily. "You know those cup brothers tore up my flower patch, I'd prefer to keep what little is left intact. Your potato pal seems like he has a bone to pick with everything today." Cagney shot a deliberate glare at Moe, who was busy shaking a tree and growling like a common mutt. Psycarrot narrowed his ringed eyes and Cagney swallowed, wondering if the creepy vegetable would call his bluff.

"G-guys?" Weepy's timid voice suddenly came from behind the other two. "I thought we weren't gonna bother Cagney's flowers...you said we were just asking about the Devil and King Dice." The onion already had tears welling up in his eyes.

"Weepy shush. We are asking about them." Psycarrot said, rolling his eyes and pulling the sniffling onion close to him. "Ya see, Cags? We was just askin."

The potato grunted in agreement and smashed his body onto another bush. "Oops. Sorry about that. I didn't see that there."

Cagney growled, his thorns appearing, signalling his children to leave the area. "I haven't seen them. Only heard that they were in some sort of trouble...good riddance to them if you ask me."

Weepy sniffled again and Psycarrot rubbed the little tufts on the onion's head, the carrot's eyes drawn to the display of thorns. "Now don't get yer petals in a twist Cags, we haven't got beef with you. And considerin' what those cups did to yer garden, I'm surprised yer ain't on the lookout for Devil yerself."

The potato went to tug at another shrub and Psycarrot grabbed him as Cagney growled, the flower's face and petals shifting in a mirror of his 'final form'. "Well Cags, hey, we can see yet pretty busy, so we'll be off..." the carrot shot the Carnation another suspicious look "If you -do- happen to spot either of those two mugs, let us know eh?"

Cagney merely turned away and ushered his flowers away with him, following the sunlight as it slowly started to drop with the sun. "Please keep your mitts off my flowers." He said before disappearing under the ground. With a grunt and a whimper, the Root Pack left for their farm, Weepy complaining that they were too mean to the flowers.

The rest day went on peacefully, the Devil snoozing with King Dice in their protective little bed. The little demon had curled up against his companion, claws dug into the fabric of his clothes, his damaged tail twitching at the tip. He slept deep and heavy, having never really needed to sleep before, it was like a time to nap and catch up on centuries of missed sleep.

Dice was dreaming, he was sure of it. Why else would he be so tiny? And not child-size, small enough to be dwarfed by the stacks of chips on the craps table top. Bony fingers tapped the edges of the table and there was a deafening boom of laughter. Dice jumped and was frozen with terror as a gloved hand grabbed him, lifting him up into the air.

"Hehe hey Mugsy, ready to raise the stakes? Let's see if this dice is as rigged as the ones he gives his customers!" Cuphead, a giant with a shark-toothed grin and burning yellow eyes laughed at him, bringing his other hand up to crush the former King between his palms, shaking him violently.

With a horrible lurch, Dice found himself flung towards the table and he cried out, covering his eyes in his fear- and he jerked up with a gasp, dislodging the blanket of leaves that had been covering him. He gasped and panted, tugging at his bowtie to loosen it, needing air. The familiar sight of the clearing helped to calm him a little from his terror, the flutter of butterflies and the petals swaying in the breeze as the sky turned a pinkish hue, a telltale sign of the coming sunset.

TBC


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Reformatted from an RP between me and megane-no-koibito on Tumblr. They play the Devil, I play King Dice and we alternate writing other characters.

Not a bit disturbed from his sleep by Dice lurching awake, the Devil merely growled and curled closer, arms seeking more of the comfortable warmth that was taken off of him. Instead of finding the blanket he found King Dice and wrapped his arms around him, sighing happily.

"He likes you." A tiny voice said from behind the roots surrounding them. "Papa says we can't be a bother to you two...but this is a nice place to get sun..." There was a scurrying sound and then a little golden skinned flower person peeked down at them from the wall of roots. "Do you guys really know those two cups?"

Dice blinked in surprise as the Devil grabbed him and snuggled into his tattered jacket. He'd rather expected that his former boss would have awoken whilst he slept and made a show of shoving Dice as far from him as possible. No matter what Cagney claimed, the Devil had always made a point to make it clear to everyone he was capable on his own and everyone else was simply a pawn to him. It was foolish to think anything different, the Devil already held so much over his head. (Though it was hard to remind himself not to feel touched by the implication he was needed by his boss). 

He turned to the little flower person that had spoken and shrugged, until the gesture made the Devil growl. "You're welcome here pally, we've both slept for a long time." He watched as the little flower person crept a little closer "Yeah, we know 'em. Tough little boys those two." He tried to keep any bitterness out of his voice, not wanting to frighten away the wary flower.

“They’re strong. But they hurt lots of people. How come they’re heroes? I thought heroes didn’t hurt people.” The daisy asked, he himself sounding bitter, staying in his place away from the Devil and Dice.

Dice froze and he looked away, swallowing. He wasn't used to feeling guilty, no he WASN'T guilty. Those Cups had made their own bet, they'd known the stakes, even if they were children. But it wasn't the little flower's fault they had been caught in the brother's violent quest. But there was definitely some blame at King Dice's feet. He shook his head, absentmindedly stroking the intact horn on the Devil's head. "I think.. they didn't know the people they hurt were good people, not until after."

"Papa Cagney says they did what they had to do. Even if it was violent..." The daisy sat down and pulled his knees to his chest. "They hurt papa too...but he doesn't think they're meanies or anything. But I don't like that they hurt him." He said, grimacing a bit. This particular daisy didn't know that Cagney put up a fight first, or that Cagney was the one who attacked first.

"That's because they aren't heroes.." The Devil's voice suddenly said, weakly pushing King Dice away from him as he sat up, groggy and grumpy. "They're snively little cheats who don't deserve what they got. I hope they rot where they sit."

Dice raised an eyebrow at the Daisy's words. He never would have guessed that Cagney's brood were as childlike and innocent as they appeared. He wondered if the power from the Devil's deals had influenced them at all, making them more willing to fight, or if it was simple loyalty to their 'papa'. He went to answer when the Devil 's groggy voice murmured beside him. "I'd rather kick them out of yer throne Boss, can't imagine their china corpses would make fer comfy seating'."

"I'd rather smash them to little pieces. Bump 'em off as soon as I can..." The Devil said, rubbing his eyes. He was still sleepy, having never really slept like that before. It was hard to wake up after sleeping so deeply. "Stop flappin yer gums, Dice...this sleep thing is real nice..." Not only was he relaxed in ways he'd never felt before, but his tail and horn were feeling better too!

The little daisy that had been talking trembled a little. "W-well...papa says we should thank them. They saved him...and everyone else."

"Yer 'papa' is just singin’ their praises because he went down easy like a sack o' potatoes." The Devil sneered, glaring at the little flower and making him cower. "Didn't Cagney say you little twerps shouldn't be botherin’ us? Scram!" He shouted, causing the little flower to yelp and scurry back over the roots, his little footsteps fading away from them.

"Boss ya really ought to play nicer with the little weeds, their pop ain't going to be all that forgivin' and we owe him fer at least healin' our sorry hides." Dice folded his arms and gave the Devil the stink eye. Usually he'd try to be more tactful with his former boss, but then usually the Devil was a centuries old being who could bend others to his will through a little magic and a seductively tempting growl. 

Dice sat up and stretched with a yawn, ignoring the displeased hiss he received as his movements dislodged the little demon from his tattered and now rumpled jacket. "We should stay here, Cagney seems like a pretty swell fella, all things considerin'. If we want to stop those two mugs gumming the works, we need to hatch a plan. Boss, can ya try ter stop castin' a kitten at every turn?"

"I don't WANT to stay with the weeds in this filthy garden!" The Devil growled, standing from the bed and wincing as the pain had not fully gone from his injuries. "I want to keep moving. If we leave now, our 'deal' with the frilly flower won't' matter. He can't have his roots everywhere.."

Dice groaned as he got to his feet, body still sluggish and the bruises and scrapes not completely healed. He rubbed the back of his neck and regarded the Devil as the little demon stomped and aimed a kick at a patch of grass. "And how're we going to get back to the Casino when all of Inkwell Isle is lying in wait ta bump us off? Yer welcome to go chase yerself Boss, but until I can walk without limpin' like some kinda leper I'll be staying here." Dice saw the Devil turn his head, eyes flaring with rage and mouth opening- they both jumped when the Devil's stomach rumbled loudly.

"What in god's name was that?" The Devil asked, hands on his stomach. "Are you serious...now I gotta deal with hunger too??" His stomach growled loudly again, making the Devil's ear tips turn slightly red. What a gross sound! "Great...that's just great. How in the world are we supposed to get food." 

The Devil knew how to hunt and scavenge just fine, granted it had been a long while, but he was still so tired and his body ached. He grit his teeth and turned towards Dice. "Think the big flower'll have food?"

"I hope so, I was always a city rat, never grew up knowing all them different mushrooms and berries like the wheats out here." Dice rubbed his own stomach, which twinged with the first pangs of hunger. When had he even eaten last? He often forgot to eat regularly, so busy in the casino, and smoking his cigars usually quietened hunger pangs in any case. He pressed a hand to the Devil's shoulder and pointed to the direction in which the daisy had scarpered. "Think ol' Cags is with his brood?"

The Devil looked around, and noticed the sun was beginning to set. "I bet they're all that way. Sun's goin down...I reckon the flower folk don't do to swell in the moonlight." Would Cagney even help them with food after he'd yelled at the little daisy the way he did? The Devil wasn't sure how protective or how kind the big flower was going to be if he made the little weed cry.

Dice sniggered, "ya really have a -way- with children Boss.". He looked down and his grin turned to a frown, as he finally focused on the state of his clothes since their departure from the casino. His once smart tailcoat and trousers were dirty, scuffed with grass stains and even a few scorch marks. There were tears and rips in the fabric and even his shoes had lost their shine. 

The former King pouted, brushing his legs in a futile effort to make himself look more presentable. "It's not full night yet, I suppose we'd better catch that flower before he's lost in his dreams?"

"Yeah...I don't wanna put up with my gut grumblin like this..." The little demon said, still reluctant to ask for more help. He scuffed his foot on the ground and started walking towards the direction the little daisy ran off to. Stupid little flower...thinking the Devil cared about what he had to say. Talking about the cup brothers like they were heroes?!   
Sure, the little flower said he didn't like what the cups did. And fine, he didn't think they were heroes either. Wait...why did he yell at that little flower? He'd been saying what the Devil was thinking. Kind of. "I probably shouldn't have yelled at that daisy. Kid was sayin’ what I've been thinkin’ since those mugs beat us out of the casino...I could use more fellas like him..."

Dice fiddled with the buttons on his waistcoat, only half-listening to the Devil as they walked. He wished he could visit a tailor, he had always taken great pride in dressing well and demonstrating a level of finesse and style in his work. He looked so shabby.

The low words had him blinking in surprise. Did the Devil... regret shouting at a weed? The same entity who regularly grabbed and threw his small minions in anger or turned them into awful things when they displeased him? But then, the flower had been agreeing with his former Boss, even if unknowingly doing so. 

The older debtors, those who knew of what the boys had done, might understand that the boys had repaid their violence by freeing them all. Their lackeys and children and lessers however? Unlikely. They must see the two cups as total gunsels, attacking everyone in their path with reckless abandon. "Sure Boss, you'd look cute as a bug's ear, surrounded by little flowers!" He chuckled, nudging the Devil with his shoulder playfully. "Why even -I-'d want to lay a honey cooler on you!"

The Devil was about to growl and deny what Dice said, but his frown quickly shifted to a smirk and he approached the other slowly. "Would you now?" He asked, sidling up to King Dice, smirking. "Never shown any interest before, Dice." His tone was teasing and suggestive, which came across as awkward considering how small and childlike they were now, but the intent to fluster was there. The Devil knew his lackey would make eyes at him, thinking the Lord of Hell hadn't noticed. But he noticed, and he loved to tease him.

Dice swallowed and turned a rather deep shade of purple. He looked away and coughed, tugging at his bowtie with one finger. He floundered on how to respond, rather flustered for a moment (though the mention that the Devil had never noticed his interest before was a relief). And then a thought occurred to him and he snorted, meeting the Devil's eyes with his own shining with mirth. "Sorry Boss, the bank's closed, yer just too short to kiss."

Steam burst from the Devil's ears and his smirk disappeared quickly, a frown taking its place. "Dry up, Dice!" The Devil said as he stomped off away from the taller boy, grumbling about how dumb and tall he was.

Cagney and his young were gathering for the night, the big guy was in the center, his leaves spread to gather them close as he pat and nudged each sleepy little plant person affectionately. His eyes raised as he saw the frustrated little demon and his companion approaching. A little daisy gasped and hid behind Cagney, but he didn't pay that too much mind to that. "Well good evening Mr. Devil, King Dice. Is everything alright?" He asked, hoping the two former rulers wouldn't start some sort of spat.

The daisies who weren't already dozing or nervously hiding behind their Papa, peered at them curiously as the Devil stomped a foot and crossed his arms, pointedly ignoring Dice as every molecule of his being radiated rage. Dice grinned sheepishly, aware making the Devil hopping mad might not have been the best idea, not when they needed to appease the flower for their own wellbeing. He tugged at his jacket and rolled his shoulders in a lazy shrug. "We was wondering, Mr Cagney, s'there anywhere we can get a bite to eat? Been awhile since we've eaten I'm afraid."

"Oh! Golly...I hadn't thought about that. We plants tend to just absorb our nutrients from the sun and the earth." Cagney said almost sheepishly. "I nearly forgot other creatures actually EAT food...I am so sorry about that. Let's see..."

The Devil was still huffing and puffing, grinding his teeth as the giant flower thought and thought for far too long. His stomach gave an angry rumble, startling him yet again. "Sometime TODAY would be nice, carnation." The Devil growled, tapping his clawed toes against the ground.

Dice took one look at the tensing of the flower's form and another at his former Boss' clenching fists and decided some kind of intervention was in order, lest the Devil lunge at the carnation and get them bumped off for good. He slid over and grabbed the demon, arms sliding under his armpits and around his front, a restrictive but not painful hold. "Or yer could send us in the direction of somethin', if there are things to eat in the woods? I'm sure me and the Boss could find somethin'."

The Devil flinched and shivered feeling arms slide under his armpits. Then he made an indignant sound as he was held, his ears drooping a little in frustration. “Let go of me.” He growled, fur bristling.

“Uh well...I know there’s a shop down that way. Do you two have any gold?” the flower asked, tapping the tip of his leafy hand tapping his chin. “We don’t have any gold...you may need to trade something for food. Shame the Root Pack are...” Cagney stopped and looked around. If he told them about the Root Pack looking for them would they go looking for a fight? What if they told the roots that Cagney was hiding them? “Root Pack sells their food at high prices. No bartering with them...”

“Papa what if they eat our seeds..?” A little purple flower asked in a not so quiet whisper, casting a worried glance at the two. She whined, “You’re not gonna give them our fruits or seeds are you?

TBC


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Reformatted from an RP between me and megane-no-koibito on Tumblr. They play the Devil, I play King Dice and we alternate writing other characters.

Cagney laughed a little, patting the little flower gently with one of his leafy fingers. "No sweetheart, I don't think many of our foods would agree with the boys' stomachs." He turned back to the Devil and Dice and watched as the Devil struggled, appealing more unhappy as the minutes passed.

Dice kept a hold of the wriggling ball of fur, leaning back with a stifled yelp as the other almost butted him with his horns. He thought over the Flower's words and furrowed his brow in thought. "Could we trade favours for food do you think?"

"I'm sure you could...though I'm not sure how keen many will be about favors from you two..." Cagney thought for a moment. This was a predicament.

The Devil growled and squirmed more in Dice's hold. "We ain't lookin fer handouts! I just want some food before I starve to death in this stupid mortal body!"

Cagney shrugged almost helplessly. "Well you could try Porkrind's shop but it is late and he might be closing for the night. Or if you can wait until morning, I can-" the flower yawned, rubbing his eyes tiredly," mrm.. find you something?"

Dice could see the Devil had no patience for that and the demon stomped in frustration as his stomach rumbles again, stomping on the former King's foot. Dice grumbled and had to resist giving his Boss a nasty pinch in retaliation. Deciding they could work something out as they walked, he gave Cagney a weak grin. "We'll try the shop won't we Boss? And best get movin' before dark I think." He tugged the Devil backwards and ushered him to where the clearing met the path through the woods.

He groaned and struggled the whole time until they were out of Cagney’s sight. “THIS IS THE WORST!!!” The Devil shouted, wrenching out of Dice’s arms and pushing him. He sat down, accidentally hurting his tail in the process. “Why should I have to grovel for food?! I am the lord of Hell! I shouldn’t even BE HUNGRY!!!” He felt so angry. It had been bubbling slowly in his belly since they were cast out of the casino.

He looked up at Dice, his eyes glowing in the setting sun. “How can this be our lives now? How could this have gotten this awful?! Dice, we were on top for DECADES!!!” The little demon shook with rage, arms wrapped around himself as he felt a painful growl rumble from his stomach.

King Dice rocked on his feet from being pushed but righted himself. He raised a brow as the Devil threw a fit. He had been expecting it at some point. Really, he couldn't imagine it, going from a powerful, practically-a-deity being to a mortal. A mortal _child_ no less. Even Dice was struggling with that, especially without his normal vices of smoking and the occasional drink to keep him relaxed.

He tugged at the hem of his jacket, trying to smooth the rumpled fabric, or simply to busy his hands. "Boss we'll be back being the big cheeses soon enough. As ya said, those mugs can't do yer job..." Hunger was making him just as grouchy and miserable, coupled with the rather unpleasant thought of being stuck like this. Not that they would be, but the thought was almost frightening. Trapped in the body of a helpless child and chased by angry creatures baying for their blood. "Say, didn't that trio of vegetables have a joint near here?"

A flash of realization appeared on the Devil’s face. “Yeah...yeah they do! They’re right down this road I reckon.” He said with a smirk. “Whadya say to payin their farm a little visit?” Cagney Carnation could stuff it. They didn’t need help. “Borrowing some supplies won’t bother ‘em, right? After all...we’re on a mission to right the world, yeah?” He stood and growled, his tail aching.

Dice chuckled, hands on his hips, the Devil's enthusiasm was contagious. He rubbed a hand over his stomach as it growled and sidled over to the demon. "Golly I would eat anything at this point, any idea where their cave is Boss?"

Looking around and squinting in the growing darkness. If he wasn’t mortal he’d be able to see just fine. He huffed and sniffed the air, his tail twitching as he picked up a faint scent. “Hey...I think my nose is still workin normally. Pickin up a smell of fresh dirt and...carrots...”

Dice couldn't help the outright laugh at the image his former Boss made, eyes closed as he sniffed, tail twitching up behind him. He patted the Devil's shoulder. "Lead the way then Sir, I trust yer nose." It was quite nice, if the die was honest, as they both plodded through the darkening wood.

There were lit lanterns occasionally, and the flames seemed to wave down at them, little firey faces smiling through the glass. His Boss appeared in better spirits, perhaps having an achievable goal was making him feel less helpless? The trees thinned out and they were on a wider path. In the distance Dice could see the yellow glow of cottage windows and before them was the vegetable patch they were seeking, lit by yet more lanterns.

"Ya think those spuds'll have anything guardin there crops?" The Devil asked, wincing a little as his tail flicked excitedly, pain rushing up from the broken bones there. "Not sure I can fight like this..."

Dice rubbed his chin in thought. "We're pretty small though Boss, do you reckon we could creep in all quiet-like?" He snuck up to the fence around the patch, peering through the wooden slats at the quiet rows of soil and cabbages and other leafy greens beyond. There was a tree with a tire swing and briefly Dice wondered who exactly that was for before he turned to the Devil with a calculated look. "We could crawl?"

The Devil didn't have to think twice before getting down onto his belly and crawling under the fence and yelped, his tail and the bruises on his back hurting. Still he pulled his furred body through and sat on the ground, rubbing his back with a huff. "Stupid bruises..." His ears twitched and he stood as King Dice shimmied through the fence. He heard someone hopping around in the gardens just ahead of them. He could just make out the shape of the person hopping about. Definitely onion shaped. The Devil stood and smirked, "Looks like only the onion is out here...heh...that makes this considerably easier..."

Dice stood up and brushed off his knees. He was surprised by the smirk and looked to where his Boss was pointing with one claw. "I hope you're not planning on eating that fella Sir, I know ya hungry but that's a real hearty meal." He chuckled a little as he whispered, stomach rumbling again, loud enough to have his eyes widening.

The Devil chuckled and shook his head. "As appealing as that idea sounds...nah. We can swindle some spuds off the weakest of the bunch I bet." He said, getting low to the ground and slinking his way towards the onion.

Dice raised his eyebrows, bending low and following his Boss. He hoped the demon was right... he chanced a glance back to where they'd come, mentally working out how quickly they could both run if they had to scarper quick. No matter how weak the onion might appear, he dwarfed them a great deal. The onion had paused in his hopping, leaning over to tend to a patch of what looked like garlic and Dice let the Devil take the lead, the demon creeping up and tapping the vegetable on the shoulder.

The onion gave a shriek and whimpered, turning around to see- the Devil!? Only he was much much smaller..?

“S-sorry to bother you mister...” The Devil whimpered, sniffling and rubbing his eyes. “We were hopin’ to buy some food...b-but some mean flowers attacked us and s-stole our gold. We...we can pay you back...” He even went as far as getting his eyes to water. “B-but were so hungry.” Luckily his belly growled loudly right at that moment, to which he hunched over and held his stomach in pain. Internally he smirked as he saw his facade was working on the onion, who had covered his mouth in shock.

Weepy pressed his hands to his mouth, feeling sympathy well up inside him at the pure sorrow expressed by the little demon, his big yellow eyes welling up with tears and he spoke of their woes. Could this really be _the Devil_? The onion worried his bottom lip, eyes darting around the garden. He certainly didn't think his brothers would take kindly to the two being here and they'd likely send them scurrying off with their tails between their tiny legs, followed by hard clods of dirt and carrot missiles of course.

Perhaps he shouldn't... Weepy wrung his hands together before heaving a sigh. He couldn't let two children go hungry, no matter who they were (the onion had been scolded before for letting Cagney's and Wally Warbles' children play in their vegetable patch), The onion reached out timidly and patted the Devil's furred head, minding the horns. "W-well I s'pose I could spare a little something? How do you boys feel about garlic and onion soup?... and I think we have a little bread left over too."

With a slight wag of his injured tail the Devil looked up at Weepy, his eyes wide and moist with tears. “Golly mister...really? Y-you’d give us some?” He felt his heart this excitedly, his plan working without a hitch. He was thankful for his small size now. Definitely helped in the “cute and helpless” part of his plan.

Dice felt the Devil's fingers curl around his back and- "Ow!" -pinch hard. His former Boss' pupils rolled towards him pointedly and Dice swallowed, smiling sheepishly up at the onion. "S-sorry Mister, those flowers were real mean..." He let out a choked noise, rubbing his hands across his eyes as he sniffed, lip wibbling. "You're so k-kind Mister Onion man." He felt a pat on his own boxy head and felt the welling satisfaction of a con done well. The die had always been good at the art of swindling, but nothing in this manner since he was a boy. Nevertheless, it appeared to be working, the onion making soothing noises and steering them both towards a little shed.

After they were hid against the shed, the onion bounced off to get the food. The Devil kept up his sad puppy dog eyes and once the fool was out of earshot he wiggles a bit, giggling. “Oh I can’t believe this is workin!!” The Devil giggles, taking Dice’s hands into his and shaking them with a huge grin. “And you were flawless! Fooled him hook line and sinker!”

Dice felt himself flush slightly purple at the praise, and the look of glee of his Boss' face. He covered himself, sniggering and winking, rolling his thumbs over the furred paws in his as he shook them right back. "You were pretty smooth yerself Boss, never thought you'd pull of the innocent babe act so well!" He glanced around, checking that the onion was still inside and leaned close to the Devil, voice lowering a fraction. "I always forget how good ya are with these finks 'til I see yer in action."

He puffed his chest up with pride and smiled. “Haven’t had to do the innocent act in a long while. Not since before the casino.” The Devil said, tail tip wagging. He heard some commotion and went back to whimpering and crying. I

t sounded like Weepy had been talking with his brothers. He hopped out with two hot bowls of soup and some bread, looking over his shoulder as he approached. Dice made a show of hunching down and hiding a little behind the Devil, tugging the material of his jacket to hide his mouth and button nose. The onion bounced back, looking rather perturbed, carefully attempting to not spill any of the soup. His stomach growled loudly and even through the material he could smell the garlic. Golly he was outright drooling! "I-is that for us Mister?" His voice, which had become higher pitched in the transformation, sounded even more childlike and whimpery as he bit his lip.

The Devil didn’t wait for an answer. He was too hungry and if he were honest he loved onions! He took the piping hot soup and drank it slowly, pulling back to breathe, a puff of steam coming out of his mouth. “It's so warm...so good! Thank you mister!!” He squeaked, tail wagging slightly as he drank.

Weepy was a little startled as the little Devil rushed forwards and grabbed the soup but he managed not to jump. He watched as the demon drank, little clawed hands only just managing to hold the large bowl up. The onion smiled as the Devil complimented his cooking and he handed the other bowl to the former King Dice. "I-I can't stay out here too long... my brothers think I'm feeding more forest critters... they'd be mighty mad if they found you out here."

Dice sat on the ground, uncaring about anything but feeding his growling stomach. He dunked in the bread and almost moaned as he took a bite, even though it was still hot and burnt his tongue a little. The die couldn't say he was the biggest fan of onions, but coupled with the garlic and seasonings... this was delicious. Forgetting all of his manners and etiquette he thanked the onion with his mouth stuffed full. "-unk you Mis-er."

The Devil sat beside Dice, giggling at his sudden lack of manners. His bowl of soup was already almost gone, so he too used the bread to absorb the rest and ate the soup soaked bread, making a mess of his furry face and hands. "Best food I've had in ages...thank you so much!" He said between bites, then sat back once it was all gone. He pat his belly and sighed, full and satisfied.

Dice drank down the last of his own soup, wiping his mouth with this jacket sleeve before realizing what he was doing. He winced at the state of his tailcoat, for someone known to be rather doggy, he was really starting to look like a bum. He nodded along to the Devil's words, giving his best smile to the onion as he took their empty bowls. "Yeah that was mighty swell, yer a good cook Mister."

Dice was surprised, the Onion really was a good chef, that soup had been simple but incredibly well seasoned. If they ever got the casino back he wouldn't mind offering the guy a place in the kitchen... though the die doubted the onion would like that. He offered a hand to the Devil, "Guess we'd better make tracks Boss?"

With a sigh, the Devil took Dice's hand and stood, gripping his hand tight and shuffling close to him. He looked sheepishly up at the onion. "Thank you for the soup, mister. We...we can repay you soon! Honest!" He said, giving him the biggest most sincere expression he could.

Weepy looked down at him and smiled, patting both of their heads. "No need for payment, youngins, Just be sure you stay safe in those woods. Lots of folks are lookin for ya..."

Dice nodded, biting his lip earnestly, fingers holding his former Boss' tightly. "Y-yes Sir, you've been awful kind to us. W-we can't thank you enough Mister!" The onion waved them off and at the sounds of raised voices in the shed, Dice tugged the Devil as they amscray-ed as fast as their short legs could carry them. Well, until they were beyond the vegetable patch and the path that is.

They slowed as they walked back through the woods. The flames were still lazily hopping about in their lanterns, the woods quiet but for the sounds of crickets and the hoots of an owl. Dice felt content, even though he made sure to keep an eye out for any odd shadows that could be someone creeping up on them. He was pleasantly full and the Devil... hadn't let go of his hand. It was... nice.

TBC


	7. Chapter 7

The now smaller Devil and King Dice limped away from the throne room, several demons hungrily in tow after them. Cuphead stood proud at the throne, the Devil's trident in his hands. It looked too big for him to hold, but the dark magic seeping into Cuphead's tiny body was giving him more than enough strength to hold it. He sighed and sat down on the oversized throne, trident in both hands. 

"We did it Mug...we saved our souls...and EVERYONE ELSE'S!" He said excitedly, looking to his brother with a big smile, though he was clearly just as tired. "And look! This trident has some sorta magic and...look I can hold it with one hand!" Cuphead hoisted the large trident up over his head with ease, his other hand on his hip as he stood. "Wish it wasn't so big tho..."

Mugman grinned tiredly back at his brother, rubbing his battered head with one gloved hand. "I can't wait to tell everyone Cup, we're... we're heroes?" It came out as a question, Mugman was still overwhelmed by it all. He approached the throne and made an overdramatic bow with a giggle,"your Majesty" With a smile he pressed his own hand to the trident. "That's amazing brother!"

Cuphead smiled and pulled Mugman up to the throne with him. "Mug...with this..." He said, his eyes wide as he stared at the trident. A strange yellow flash went through them and the trident suddenly shrank to match their small size. "Woah...Mugman...with this thing...we could...we could stay here." He said, looking at his brother as he came to some sort of revelation. "Mug, we could rule here! And we could do GOOD with this power! Here feel this!" He offered the trident to his brother, eyes once again briefly flashing yellow.

Mugman smiled uncertainly, letting his brother put his hand on the metal. The shock that went through them... kind of hurt? Just a tiny sting. He... didn't like it. It made him feel all strange. "Rule here? A-aren't we going back to Elder Kettle?"

"Wouldn't you think Elder Kettle would be proud of us? We're good boys. Elder Kettle always says so." He placed a gentle arm around his brother's shoulders and hugged him from the side.

Mugman smiled weakly at his brother. They'd come such a long way and done so much. Really Elder Kettle would be proud of them for sure. "Maybe we could also make this place better? Fix it so it's not evil no more?"

"That's the spirit, Mugsy!" he teased, hopping off the throne and looking up at his brother. "We'll make this place nice. No more soul contracts...no more scarin nice folks. And no more scammin’ the outta their hard earned coins." Cuphead said, motioning to all of the gold in their room. "Lookit all this gold, Mug. We can use it to help people."

Mugman patted his brother's shoulder, Cuphead's enthusiasm was infectious. "How do we let the others know we got rid of their contracts? Maybe we need to send a demon or something?" The thought of making the casino, a terrifying place elders warned their children of, into an actual safe and good place made the cupboy's soul soar.

"I think that's a great idea." Cuphead said, looking around. The demons left in the room were all hiding behind stacks of coins. "You fellas can come out...we're not going to hurt you. We actually could use yer help if you don't mind?" He asked politely, coaxing a few out of hiding. "You know who each of the debtors are, right?" A few of the demons nodded. "Mug...do you think we should write to them all? I mean...we did tussle them up a bit..."

Mugman nodded and got off the throne to where the Devil's desk was. "I can write, Elder Kettle did always say my handwritin' was neater." He winked back at Cuphead as he tugged up a stack of papers, obviously usually used to make contracts. "We'll make this place so good!"

"Yeah! And we'll use this power for good!" Cuphead said, eyes glowing yellow. He laughed and then yelped when he felt a slight sting in his hands. A dark aura could be seen around the trident and Cuphead's eyes widened when he saw it creeping up his arms slowly. He gently placed the object down on the throne and shook his hands. "M-maybe we should be careful with that trident. Don't touch it anymore Mugsy..." Cuphead said, rubbing his hands together. "Don't want ya gettin hurt by it."

"You alright Cup? You look a bit scared?" Mugman turned to his brother and noticed his wide gaze on the trident. "I s'pose it was the Devil's... it's probably a little dangerous." He grabbed his brother's hand before noticing the strange yellow in his brother's eye. "Cup.. your eyes...?"

Cuphead shook his head and blinked a few times. "What about my eyes?" He asked, looking at his brother, worried. The yellow faded slowly as he blinked in confusion.

Mugman blinked himself before smiling, "Must have been a trick of the light." They spent the next few hours writing the letters and talking about everything and anything. They were worn out and tired and they had barely realised how many people they had had to face until they had to write a letter to each one.

Cuphead groaned, face down in papers, his gloved hands covered in ink. "Are we done now...I want to go to sleep..." He asked, tugging on Mugman's arm. "Come on...let's get these fellas to deliver them and then we can go to bed. We'll make our big changes tomorrow." He looked around and noticed the demon's hand gone back into hiding. "Guys? Come on I already said we weren't gonna hurt you." 

The demons looked over at him and the huffed and ignored him, turning away or disappearing. He was confused. He got their attention earlier and they even understood him. "Hey! Excuse me! We need yer help with these letters!" He shouted as some of them flew off.

Cuphead thought for a moment, then remembered the trident. He looked over to it where it sat on the throne. Some of the demons had rest upon the throne and around it, but were not touching the trident. Curious, Cuphead thought as he paced over to the throne and took the trident into his hands again. It sent a brief but slightly stronger sting through his arms, but then it went away. The demons looked up at him and approached, seeming as if they were listening now. 

"Uh...w-we need you fellas to deliver these letters now please. If you're not too tired. I know we sort of...shot at some of you...but we'd really appreciate yer help." Without any argument, several demons flew forward, some towards Mugman, eager to follow the request.

Mugman felt his tired eyes widen, "golly I didn't think that would work!" He passed the stack of letters to the demons, one by one. They watched at the demons made off, some flying and some scuttling out. Mugman rubbed at his eyes whilst yawning. "D-do you think they even have a bed in this place? I don't know if the Devil would sleep?"

At first Cuphead didn't hear his brother. He'd been so tired before, but now he wasn't tired at all. He looked down at the trident and gripped it hard. He could barely see the dark aura again, but it wasn't moving towards his arms anymore. Maybe he was just imagining it before? He realized his brother had been talking and shook his head. "Er...what was that, Mug? I got distracted..." he said, once again staring down at the trident

Mugman saw his brother kept staring at the trident and wasn't sure if he should tell Cuphead to stop touching it. Really it was probably no good, considering it's last owner. But then, if they left it, anyone could pick it up... "Cuphead, bed?" He took ahold of his brother's gloved hand and started to pull him.

Yellow had leaked into Cuphead's eyes again, and he looked over at his brother with a smile. "Bed sounds like a really good idea...let's see if we can find somethin' to sleep on." He said, walking along with him, trident in one hand as he held his brother's with the other. "Or...I wonder if I could make one! I don't know what this thing can do. Heh. Bet it can do all kinds of loopy things."

Mugman noticed the flash of yellow again and froze, only hearing a little of what his brother was saying. "Cup... I don't think that thing is very safe..."

"Whadya mean? Its just a trident." Cuphead said, patting his brother's shoulder. "Nothin’ to worry about. Besides...I got it to make the demon fellas deliver our letters. Nice letters to our friends and Elder Kettle. Nothin' mean..." Cuphead realized he had made creatures do something for him. Was it against their will? They seemed really eager to do it once he picked up the tool.

Mugman nodded, hoping that once they'd delivered the letters and things they could maybe lock up that trident somewhere, along with anything else that felt tainted by the Devil's evil in this place. "Y-you're right, I guess once we've done that we could see if the imps and demons want to stay or go? I wonder if they've got contracts too..." Really, who knew? Maybe everyone working for the Devil had lost their souls to him and were trapped here now.

"But what if we freed them? Wouldn't they...you know...run around and hurt people?" Cuphead said, looking around and not seeing any sort of beds or rooms anywhere. He stopped walking and looked down at the trident, trying to think of what to do. If he could just make a bed, he and his brother could think of what to do in the morning. Just as he thought of it, the trident's tips glowed dark red and shot a large beam of magic at a stack of coins, which crackled and melted into a puddle of molten gold. "W-woah...wait that's.."  
From the puddle rose a large king sized bed, an enormous version of the bed he and Mugman shared at home. He stared in awe at the bed, then smiled wide at the trident which was sparking in his hands. "Mugman...this trident CAN make whatever we want!"

Mugman was astonished, the blue cup rubbing his eyes as the bed appeared as though to check he wasn't seeing things. "Did that really just... you made a bed?!" He crept over to touch it, almost expecting it to still feel like the metal coins, but it was just as soft as their bed at home. Softer in fact... golly he was tired. He yawned and smiled at his brother, who was excitedly examining the trident and listing things they could make or do.

He giggled excitedly and pointed the magical trident at another stack of coins, instantly melting them and turning the mess into a toy train set, and another into the coolest looking toy ray guns he could think of. "Mug! Look we can have anything we want now! And Elder Kettle can't say no!" He said, bouncing off the big bed and showing Mugman the twin toy guns he made for them. "Remember? We wanted these and Elder said no because he doesn't like guns...but we can have them now!" 

Cuphead bounced excitedly in his place and crawled back up onto the big bed. "Here...you try." He said, offering the trident to Mugman again, the yellow becoming much more pronounced in his eyes.

Mugman bounced on the bed himself, giggling at his brother's antics. Really anything that could make toys... could it really be bad? They had always wanted for toys that their Elder either couldn't afford or didn't approve of and after having to go through so much hardship... didn't they deserve a bit of a reward? He took the offered trident before noticing the yellow was growing. A shiver ran through him, added to by the buzz of the trident and he smiled weakly, handing it back. "I-I can't think of anything hehe, maybe we should sleep for the night?"

Cuphead smiled and nodded, using the trident one more time to create a case for it. He placed the magical tool into the case and closed it tight, then crawled up onto the bed. "We can play with it tomorrow...I really am tired." He smiled and motioned for his brother to join him. "C'mon Mugsy...let's get some shut eye."

Mugman grinned and eagerly burrowed under the soft fluffy covers. Cuphead nudged him and they broke into giggles, kicking their feet in the wonderfully cool sheets. "We did it Cuphead!" Mugman whispered and snuggled into his brother's side, cuddling him close like they had done since they were babies.

"We did. We did it and saved everyone." He said, hugging his brother close and clinking his head against Mugman's gently. With a big yawn, Cuphead nuzzled into the pillows and closed his eyes. "Goodnight Mugsy...sleep tight..." Sleep always came quickly to the older cup brother, his hands holding Mugman's as he drifted off to dreamland.

Mugman hummed happily, nuzzling his brother back. Even as his eyes were slipping closed however, the cup looked towards the case on the floor. He really wasn't sure if he trusted that trident or not....

 

\-- -- --

 

"Heheh...think the flower would be mad if we told him how we got food?" The Devil asked, his hand swinging in Dice's as they walked along. He yawned and smiled up at the other boy, feeling mischievous and sneaky. "Bet we could pilfer some a those carrots too...wanna go back and get some food for later?" He asked, stopping and looking back towards the farm, tail raised as best as it could in slight excitement.

"I'd be up fer it Boss, if I weren't dead on my feet." The die chuckled, rolling on his heels as he allowed himself to blink rather sleepily, his mouth twitching up into a lopsided smirk. He noticed something behind them and grinned wider, pointing over the Devil's shoulder. "I'll give yer a piggyback ride home if you can get some of them apples Boss." Why they hadn't noticed the apple tree on their way to the vegetable patch was beyond him, but they looked round and juicy and red.

Home? Cagney's field...wasn't home. The little demon was about to correct Dice when he looked up at the apples he mentioned. He smiled wider. "Heh...easy pickin..." He teased before scrambling up onto Dice's back, huffing as he tried to reach. "Hey, push me up higher. I can't...quite reach em..." His voice was strained as he was so close, his claw tips barely touching the fruit.

Dice laughed, ignoring the slight sting of claws as the Devil jumped onto him. He staggered but managed to stay upright. At the demon's request he took hold of the Devil's upper thighs, pushing his up a bit higher. He struggled to maintain his balance as the demon reached, still giggling rather helplessly. This was ridiculous and he couldn't imagine the scene they were making, wobbling around as they tried to reach the tree. "Y-you got 'em Boss?"

A little more fussing with directions and wobbly heights, the Devil finally managed to get his claws on two big juicy apples. "GOT EM!!!" He shouted excitedly, accidentally wiggling and toppling them both over. With a thud the Devil fell first with Dice on top of him. "Ow...ugh come on Dice! Couldn't even hold me up?" The demon whined, rubbing his injured horn gently.

Dice gave a very embarrassing squawk as they both fell, the impact shoving him down on top of his former Boss. He grumbled into the fur of the Devil's chest and pushed himself up, ignoring the sting to his knees. "S'not my fault yer a heavy ball of fluff Boss, these pins ain't strong enough to hold up the king of Hell." He gave into the brief urge to stick his tongue out as the demon.

The Devil returned the childish gesture and even made a 'mleh!' sound before playfully shoving the other off of himself. "Yer just not as strong as you were." The Devil said, shaking a bit, his tail thankfully was unharmed. He helped Dice sit up and handed him an apple. "We should eat these before we get back to the flowers... don't want them to think we're eatin’ their own or something..."

Dice found himself chuckling, biting into the apple with a satisfying crunch, shoulder pressed to the Devil's as they ate. He looked at the Devil's small clawed paws as they held the red fruit to his toothy maw and he swallowed his own mouthful. "Say Boss? Were ya ever... a youngin?" He chewed on the apple skin as he watched the Devil's gaze turn towards him.

The Devil stopped his munching on the crunchy apple and licked his lips. Then he looked up at the night sky with a soft sigh. "Not really. I was...younger sure but not like this. Never been this small on accident like this..." He tossed the apple into his mouth, eating the rest of it in a few big chomps, core and all. "Why do ya ask?"

Dice wasn't sure exactly how much of the stories and legends surrounding the Devil were true. When so much of their world was interwoven with magic, little seemed all that strange or unnatural. Even after working under the ruler of Hell, the die was sure he had never seen a demonstration of the Devil's full power. He offered the core of his apple to the demon, kicking the heels of his shoes the dirt of the ground. "No reason Boss, I jus' remember being this small myself. I was a real little rascal." Dice chuckled, he really had been, and he regretted none of it.

"Oh? What sorta trouble did you get yerself into?" He asked, taking the apple core and chomping that down in a few little bites. The Devil had looked through Dice's memories a while back when they'd first met, but he did always like a good story. Besides, hearing about the childhood of King Dice was probably even better than the silly follies of his teenaged years.

Dice grinned, staring up at the sky through the tree branches above. He thought back on what a trail he'd been thought of back then. "I was the worst of the lot hehe, I used to offer to shine folks shoes and then get em' distracted and slip me some extra coin. And I would woo the girls with sweet-talk, offer them a cigarette for a kiss or two." Dice smiled at the memory, he'd been good with words, even back then. "And o'course I was always good at swindling them finks, I'd slip inta the pool parlor and beat all those old men at billiards and darts, cheat my way to all their bettings."

The Devil purred and smirked, patting Dice's head as he stood. "A regular hoodlum." He said, offering a hand to Dice. He helped him up and lightly patted his shoddy suit. "Shame you're all in tatters...I liked this suit on you..."

Dice grinned and took the offered paw. His smile didn't waver as his former Boss' commented on the sorry state of his suit (though the last statement did bring a slight flush to his cheeks). He shrugged lazily, "No use cryin' over spilt milk Boss, s'just a suit after all..." He trailed off as his eyes glanced from the Devil's to his horns and he winced. "Will it- yer horn that is, will it grow back Sir?"

The Devil nodded, rubbing at the broken nub of a horn. "'Course it will. Once we get our regular powers back, it'll be back to normal in no time. Until then? I'm not sure...I can't remember a time I've gone without magic..." 

A few things slowly dawned on him then. He was without magic and therefore significantly weaker, that he knew. But now he was mortal and without magic. He'd experienced pains he never knew, hunger, and fatigue. On top of that, if he were to get hurt severely...would he be able to recover? And what of King Dice? Was this how he always lived? King Dice was mortal anyways, but now he was magically transformed into a child again. It hadn't occurred to him that...maybe Dice was having a hard time too.

The Devil had been staring at King Dice the entire time he processed through his thoughts, eyes narrowed yet seemingly thoughtful.

The die nodded in understanding, and a fair amount of relief, both at the statement and also in the demon's belief in it. He glanced again at the broken horn, still wrapped in leafy bandages. It left the other a little mismatched but really, Dice reckoned that even if it didn't heal it would be rather cute, like a chipped tooth. He suddenly noticed the Devil's brows become more and more furrowed as the other stared up at him. "You thinkin' about anythin' Boss?"

"You better be okay after all this is over..." The Devil said, taking Dice's hand and tugging him along towards Cagney's field. He'd meant to express some concern, but it came out as a slight demand. He wasn't used to worrying about others, especially not King Dice. The Devil had plenty of confidence in Dice's strength and abilities after all....why should he worry? That's how he thought before...but now? They were both so frail.

The die blinked, allowing the Devil to take hold of his hand and tug him along. He found himself puzzling over his former Boss' words. 'You'd better be...' if anyone else said that he would assume it was concern, but... it was more likely the Boss just needed him in tip top shape in order to wrangle the casino back from whatever calamity had befallen it, and perhaps play a very literal version of devil's advocate with the Cupboys. "'Course Boss, you know me, I'm as hard-boiled as they come." The field was darker under the thick blanket of night, though the moon was full and many of Cagney's flowers, appeared to be glowing dimly? A strange pulsing light, as they lay curled up in a large pile around the large carnation

"They're...glowing..?" The Devil said softly, looking around as they stepped around the flowers. Their petals had curled in, most of their faces gone as they slept. Some were not even moving, or were those just regular flowers. It was hard to say.

"Well I ain't been drinkin' that giggle water so I'd say yer peepers ain't deceivin' ya." Dice let his fingers hold the Devil's just a little tighter as they carefully stepped over the stray little daisy person or purple flower. Dice kept his voice low, "Kind of givin' me the heebie-jeebies." There was a tiny squeaky yawn and a tiny little flowerbud shifted near them, rubbing it's black and yellow spotted face with a leaf sleepily. "Papa? Is not light yet?.."

Cagney shifted, roots emerging from the dirt around him and coiling about his flower family. His petals split open a bit when he bumped something furry. "Oh...is something the matter, Mr. Devil?" He asked, two of his petals slowly pulling back just a little, his eyelids heavy with sleep.

"Oh, no we're fine. Just...comin' back fer the night...we can stay with you tonight right?" The Devil asked, flinching when he and Dice were picked up by several vines and gently surrounded with soft leaves in yet another bed. "I...will take the offer of a bed. Thank you Cagney..." The Devil said, shifting and curling up carefully, facing away from Dice who had been placed beside him. Cagney sighed and folded his petals back in, sleeping for the night.

Dice squirmed a little as he was picked up, he supposed he should get used to it. Children were carried and moved often by the adults around them after all. Feeling the vine pat him on the head as he lay in the leafy nest and he couldn't help himself, yawning and rubbing his eyes sleepily. The die was warm and full and comfortable, snuggling into the soft vegetation as a furred back pressed to his, the Devil's breathing evening out to match his own as they both slowly slipped into dreamland.

For the first time in centuries, the Devil found himself dreaming. He was sitting in his office looking over his desk, gold coins and his ash tray with a lit cigar before him. He had a paper in his hands. King Dice came through the door, but he looked different. His head was cracked and he looked as though he'd been thoroughly throttled by someone. And he was angry. "Good for nothing lackey, eh boss?" He said, fuming with rage and what seemed like hurt betrayal? He tore his bow tie off and threw it to the ground. "I'm outta here..." 

The Devil felt his mind fall into a panic, but he didn't move. He just stared down at the bowtie and shrugged. Why wasn't he stopping him?! Why wasn't he explaining that his words were all bravado!? Heat of the moment!? His body wasn't obeying him as he chuckled when the door slammed shut behind King Dice. His right hand man walked out and he was just laughing! He just sat in his room which was slowly growing darker and darker, only the ember of his cigar lighting his room now. He was alone in the dark, just as he always was before the casino. Just like he always would be.

With a gasp he sat up, eyes wide and searching for something familiar. It was dark. Something warm and familiar shifted next to him. He sighed heavily and laid back down. "Nightmare...just a dream..." Before he turned away from King Dice he looked at him. His normally pristine suit was torn up and dirty and he had bruises all over. And the Devil didn't remember apologizing for saying what he did to the cup brothers. He turned towards Dice and put a hand up to wake him up and apologize, but then pulled back. He wasn't going to apologize! King Dice lost...that wasn't the Devil's fault. "But...I don't think I would have made it here...by myself...not this quick anyways..."

Dice was mostly asleep. He stirred at the movement around him and grasped a the warmth as it shifted away, whining needily. The die practically crawled onto the Devil's lap, arms around the demon's waist as he nuzzled into the fur with a happy little 'mrr'.

The Devil felt warmth on his cheeks and he shifted so he could lay down. He was tired and King Dice was warm. That's the only reason he huddled close to him and fell back asleep in his arms, a soft purring sound coming from his chest.

TBC


	8. Chapter 8

Morning greeted the flowers with warmth, little groups of them opening their petals and stretching, leaves reaching for the sunlight. Some yawned while other's hummed quietly, bouncing as they absorbed the sunlight and sipped dew off their own petals. 

The heat of the sun surrounded the Devil and King Dice, causing the Devil to grumble and hide under the leaf blanket that covered them both. He curled into King Dice with a soft whine, not wanting to wake up yet. It felt so nice to sleep. Once he got used to the heat, he shifted and snored softly, his slumber deep and uninterrupted.

Dice slowly became aware of brightness, slipping through his closed eyelids and the sounds of soft giggles and shifting around him. He grumbled into the warmth he was cuddled into, so soft and silky and.. furry? The die cracked open an eye. He was snuggled up into the Devil, fingers gently gripping the fur as it rose and fell with the demon's quiet snores. He flushed, distracted by the calm expression on his former Boss' face, leeching out all the hostility and leaving a very childlike innocence. 

The die had to resist a chuckle at the sight of the demon's forked tongue hanging from his open mouth. The sky was a pale blue with fluffy white clouds and everything was bright, from the green of the grass to the collection of little flowers watching them... Dice blinked and Cagney's brood moved a little closer, some whispering amongst themselves. The Devil stirred and Dice pressed a finger to his lips, shushing the collection of small plants.

Cagney awoke a bit later, petals opening as he faced the sun for some 'breakfast', his leaves glistening with dew. He looked down over his little family and licked at his own leaves, then remembered he had two more guests with him. He smiled, noticing his little ones around the bed. 

"Let them rest, silly flowers." He said softly, popping roots up to shift them away from the little demon and his die companion. Once he was sure they'd be left alone, he faced the sun to continue absorbing the light, sighing happily as the other flowers hummed and sang happily.

King Dice blinked as the carnation... licked his own leaves? He rubbed his eyes a little and almost giggled at the cat-like behaviour. He appreciated how the flower moved his little ones away. Not that they meant any harm, but the Devil would be grouchy if he was woken up too soon. He wondered if he could gently inch away. His legs and back felt a little stiff…

A soft growl came from the Devil and he tightened his grip against Dice's clothes in his sleep. The warmth and familiarity of King Dice was comforting, and the Devil didn't want that to go nor did he want to wake up. 

Cagney covered his mouth to stifle a giggle. For someone he once feared, the Devil was proving to be a ball of grumpy adorableness to Cagney. He hoped the Devil would learn something from all of this once it was all over. Maybe he wouldn't be so mean and pushy. "Did you two find something to eat last night?" He said softly to Dice, "I'm so very sorry I couldn't help you out. Nighttime makes us plant creatures very tired...why I probably would have been useless to you if I tried to help after sunset..."

Dice rolled his eyes with a sigh, absent-mindedly petting the Devil's forehead. He turned to Cagney and smiled at the flower's words. "We sure did! Went walking past the patch of them vegetables and well, we fancied our luck. Spoke to the onion, might of played up the cutesy act a little but after a bit 'o convincin' he gave us some soup. And it was mighty fine." The die grinned, feeling the pride from the night before welling up inside him again.

The flower's smile faltered a little, but he smiled none the less. "W-well at least you got some food..." He said, wondering if he should maybe tell the die that lying wasn't very nice. Cagney reminded himself that this was King Dice he was talking to, not an actual child. 

"Mrrr...stop talkin..." The Devil grumbled softly, letting go of Dice and burying his face under the leafy pillows on the bed.

Dice saw the flower become a little less... smiley and wondered why. Maybe it was because he'd warned them not to visit the Root Gang? Shrugging it off he finally decided it was high time the Devil woke up. "Boss, it's mornin'."

Cagney shuffled off with his family as the sun rose. He wanted to give the boys some time to themselves. 

“So? I don’t care if it’s mornin...” he growled, pulled the blanket over his head to hide from the offending sunlight.

Dice snorted and went to get to his feet, stretching and yawning. "Well I don't know about you Boss but I'm gonna stretch my legs. Soft as that bed is I ain't used ta curlin' into a ball like no cat."

The Devil’s fur bristled and he curled up further. “M’not a cat...” he grumbled, peeking out of the blanket at Dice, clearly still sleepy and a bit grumpy.

Dice blinked and had to bite back the urge to coo. In all honestly, the Devil looked adorable. Peeking from under the leaf with ruffled fur and quite the pout. He brushed his sleeve across his nose and winced. Golly did he reak like anything. The die fiddled with his scruffy jacket again. "Wonder if it's safe ta go bathe in the water around here... I stink to the high heavens.."

“Go wash yerself then...leave me alone...” he said with a big yawn. He pulled the blanket back over himself and snuggling into the bed.

Cagney was just across the field tending to his flowers, a soft peaceful smile on his face. The birds sang and fluttered about, bees and butterflies flew about to his family. “What a lovely day.”

Dice swallowed down the bizarre flash of disappointment that licked through him. Was he really craving his former boss' company? "Your loss, boss." He shrugged and turned on his heel, spying the carnation across the meadow. He strode over, hands in his pockets. It really was a nice day. He was reminded of the fact that he rarely got outside the casino and he found himself enjoying the warmth of the sun on his die, stroking his hands through the grass and the smell of the flowers. "Mr Cagney, is there a stream around here by any chance?"

The Devil sighed and thought Dice would stay nearby as he always did. He curled up under the blankets, waiting for Dice to say something. He’d even thought maybe he’d sit back down on the bed and maybe coax him out. Instead there was nothing. He peeked back out and saw the taller boy wasn’t even there anymore!

“Wha...Dice?” The Devil sat up and looked around, not seeing King Dice anywhere. “Hey!” He stood up and winced, his body still a little sore. Where did he go?

Cagney smiled and pointed off towards the nearest stream. “Just over that way is a small stream. Down the hill. Feel free to bathe in there.”

Dice waved at Cagney with a thanks and set off down the hill. He hoped the Devil would be less cranky when he woke up, he... had enjoyed that easy camaraderie they'd shared the night before. And it was almost too quiet in the woods, he shivered and kept glancing around himself. 

Cagney had been right though, soon he heard the tickling of the stream and he ran to the bank, scooping up water in his hands to drink. He started to pull off his jacket and shirt, trying to fold the battered fabric as neat as he could before setting it down on a rock. His shoes, socks and gloves went next and he went to unclasp his belt.

He looked around anxiously. King Dice wouldn’t just leave him right? He was going to clean up...that was all. Still, the Devil felt worry bubbling inside him. He sniffed the air carefully and picked up on his scent. Quickly he dashed across the meadow, his heart pounding. Being alone was too loud and too nerve wrecking. 

“Hello Mr. Devil.” Cagney said, spotting the devil who’d stopped running to catch his breath. “What has you runnin so fast?” He asked, patting the little demon on the back gently. 

“Dice...need to find him...” The Devil said, panting a little bit.

Cagney blinked and then smiled, realizing what must be happening. “Did he tell you where he was going?”

“N-no! He just got up and left me!” The Devil said, stomping his foot and crossing his arms. “Doesn’t he know how dangerous it is out here? How are we supposed to take on those cup finks together if he won’t stay with me!?”

Cagney recognised the barely-disguised fear below the anger and he held onto the Devil's shoulder gently. "Now, calm yourself Mr Devil, he's just gone down to the stream. It's not far, just over that hill." He pointed with one leaf. "And my roots do stretch that far, I can feel his vibrations and he is calm and safe." The flower stroked the demon's back a little, attempting to soothe him.

The Devil felt a little calmer and pushed Cagney's hand away, bristling at the touch. Then he huffed and crossed his arms. "The greaseball didn't even wait for me to join him...just left me."

Cagney sighed and gave him a gentle push towards the hill. "I wouldn't talk so harshly about someone who carried your sorry hide all the way to safety AND stuck with you even when you've been such a pill." He said, earning himself a glare. "I'm just suggesting you be a little nicer to him. That's all. Would it hurt to at least give him a thank you?"

The demon turned away from the flower and thought. King Dice never needed any praise or words of gratitude before. He was grateful to simply work beside the Devil, right? He'd said so many times, especially when the Devil did say a kind word to him. Niceness and praise didn't come naturally to the Devil if it was outside manipulating someone into doing what he wanted. What difference would it make now? 

He growled and rushed over the hill and down towards the stream. "Dice!" He shouted, stomping his way towards the water. Cagney shook his head as he watched the little demon go, wondering if he would ever learn to be a bit nicer.

Dice yelped, twisting around where he was paddling out into the stream. He slipped on a stone covered in moss and fell with a cry, arms pinwheeling as he tried to save himself. Alas the die, in all his nakedness, ended up falling on his rump in the water. He blushed bright red as he looked up to meet the Devil's face as the other appeared from behind a tree.

The Devil stood tapping his foot, his arms cross and cheeks puffed; a clear picture of irritation. “You didn’t say you were gonna bathe now! Left me sleeping in that sissy bed of flowers!” He stomped to the edge of the water and glanced down at it with a mild look of disgust. Then he looked to the obviously nude die and smirked a little at his flustered expression. “Are...you naked?”

Dice glared, feeling mortified and rather offended. "I.. I said I was! You just weren't listenin' Boss!" And then the Dice tried to cover himself with his hands, face going more and more purple. "Well one does have ta, ta bathe." He attempted to get to his feet and slipped again, falling onto his hands and knees this time. "Darn rocks are too slippery!"

The Devil snickered and moved to step forward. He froze in step and gently put a toe in the water. He shuddered and almost nervously pulled back from the water. It looked dark and wet...he couldn’t see the bottom a little ways out. He swallowed and stepped back from the water. “Well...you get up. And watch the slippery rocks. I ain’t carrying ya out if ya fall and hit yer cube on somethin...”

 

The Devil cursed inwardly. He’d meant to sound a little worried about Dice, but it came out as another order. He wanted to express slight concern but he didn’t want to seem weak. “W-wouldn’t...want you to get hurt...” he mumbled, his ears turning the smallest hint of pink.

Dice noticed the hesitance and blinked in confusion, the stream wasn't all that deep or fast-flowing. It was cold, and the die did find himself shivering a little, but otherwise it was clean and refreshing. He was just carefully pulling himself up when he heard the mumble and he flushed, eyes wide in shock. Was that-that sounded like genuine concern and he felt a butterflies flit through his stomach. 

Biting his lip, he was glad he had the excuse of navigating the mossy rocks on hands and knees, so that he didn't have to look up at the Devil. He was sure he was looking just as giddy as he felt, probably with a goofy grin and everything. Finally, he managed to get to the edge and sat up near his former boss, rather shamelessly nude in the grass. He couldn't meet the demon's gaze and scooped up more water to wash his face. "You not gonna bathe Boss?"

The Devil felt his fur bristle and he scoffed, turning away from King Dice. "No! I mean...maybe? Not right now. This water is too deep...and cold." He said, kicking a few small pebbles into the small stream. He snuck a peek at Dice and felt his blush under his fur spread a bit more, and once again he was thankful his fur was so thick and dark. "The big flower told me you were here...next time YOU tell me when you're leavin me somewhere." He shifted and locked eyes with King Dice when the boy finally looked at his face. "I...don't want you gettin lost." 

A long silence stretched between them and the Devil felt hot embarrassment spreading through him. This weird honesty wasn't his style. And the way King Dice's eyes were so widely staring at him wasn't helping. "S-stop lookin at me like that. I mean I don't want to be lookin for yer sorry hide if ya get lost." He couldn't look at Dice anymore when a smile spread across his face, a strange fluttering feeling in his chest. Cagney must have known this feeling would happen in his chest. Stupid flower just wanted him to feel embarrassed, the Devil thought, grumbling to himself.

Dice couldn't keep the smile off his face and his cheeks were still flushed as he bashfully looked down at his legs still kicking through the water. "Hehe, sure Boss." He glanced back up with a sheepish smile, rubbing the back of his neck. "Sorry fer makin' yer worry." The die tugged up his legs and shook them, the droplets of water clinging to his skin, glinting in the sun.   
He shivered, getting to his feet and grabbing his battered trousers again. He wished that he could clean and mend them, but they would have to do. With a sigh he tugged them on and turned to join the other.The Devil was sitting, rather far from the water and he was.... Dice stifled a bark of laughter into his fist. The Devil was licking his arm like a cat?!

His ears twitched and he glanced at the other boy, his blush now showing through his fur. "W-what? Stop laughin at me! I always groom like this! Shut yer pie hole!" He shouted, standing up and stomping away from Dice, tail flicking irritably. "Waste of time...worryin about ya..." He grumbled, feeling as if steam could be bursting from him he was so embarrassed.

Cagney was still tending to his family in the fields, he turned towards the disgruntled demon who came stomping up the hill. With a giggle, he covered his mouth with a leaf. "Golly Mr. Devil, you sure seem steamed about something." He said, trying his best to keep the teasing tone out of his voice.

The Devil nearly hissed at him and kept trudging by, ears burning red and cheeks clearly covered in blush. This was too embarrassing! He was never going to be honest about such mushy feelings ever again!

Dice snorted, shaking his head as he tugged on his shirt. He forwent the jacket and waistcoat, rolling them under his arm. The former King huffed, perhaps he was being a pill. The Devil had come after him, as though the die might drown or get lost. He trudged back to the meadow and winced as he saw the Devil hunched angrily in the grass. He sheepishly met the curious gaze of the large flower as Cagney continued tending to his little ones. "Did you have a good wash Mr Dice?" The carnation asked, eyebrows raised and flicking towards the Devil questioningly. Dice let out an awkward laugh with a jerky nod. 

He scooted past the flower and approached the Devil warily. "Uh.. Sir?" The Devil answered with a low growl and the die bit his lip. "That water was too damn cold, I'm glad ya didn't make the same mistake an' take a dip."

The Devil huffed and kept his gaze away from Dice, still pouting and sorting out his feelings. Dice sure seemed happier now that the Devil expressed himself a bit more. Maybe Cagney was onto something with this...but he wasn't about to try again. 

"At least ya smell better now..." He said, allowing himself a teasing little smirk as he finally turned to Dice.

Dice flopped down next to the Devil and smirked as he dumped his jacket down and snuggled into the other's side. He flushed and chuckled at the comment. Dice slid a hand up and cautiously pet the fuzzy fur between the demon's horns. "Yer fur's all messed up Boss..." He sneaked a hand into his jacket pocket and pulled out a small comb that he used to for his moustache. "Can I brush yer Sir?"

The familiarity of Dice’s action served to fluster the Devil and he grumbled, looking away from him. Still, he could feel his fur was matting after all they’d been through and he didn’t have his magic or his servants to tend to his fluffy and disheveled fur anymore. “Fine...but don’t make a big deal of it.” He growled, shifting with his back to Dice.

The die heard Cagney shushing his children and glanced at them. The flower was attempting to hide a grin behind one leaf as he tucked daisies into the soil and packed the earth all round them. Dice stuck his tongue out, rather childishly and turned around to find the Devil's fluffy back to him. He felt his chest flutter at the display of trust and as he reached forwards with the comb he prayed he couldn't accidentally pull on a knot and make the Devil regret giving him that trust.

The moment he felt the brush sifting through his thick fur he sighed. A little shiver ran up his back and his ears flicked before relaxing down. Even as the brushes teeth snagged on mats and tufts of his fur, the tugs even felt nice. His tensed shoulders relaxed and he closed his eyes, trying to let his embarrassment go. However, the flushed pink color rushed back to his ears when he started purring softly, though he remained relaxed. 

Being cared for so gently was comforting to him. It so rarely happened and before this moment he’d been fine with that. Magically maintaining himself was automatic. He made servants do it as a display of power. This? This was...nice. Someone willing to brush his matted fur, willing to pet down the tufts...it was nicer than he’d ever thought it’d be. The closeness was welcomed, even if he’d been initially wary.

Dice knelt up, gently teasing the tangles from the fur. He kept scritching between the Devil's horns as he worked. Distantly, he realised he'd left his gloves in his pocket and he became aware of just how soft the black fur really was. He wasn't prepared for the purr. It started gradually and grew, rumbling through the whole of the demon's frame. Dice couldn't help out of sorts as he blushed himself. 

The 'old' him would have been sniggering into his hand at the adorable sound. But since this.. he didn't feel like trying to poke fun. It was... nice to sit like this, being trusted enough to groom the ruler of Hell. And that sounded odd inside his head and he couldn't stop the smile that clung to his lips at the thought of the Devil being anything alike to a kitten. "Yer doin' alright up there Boss?"

“Mhm...” The Devil hummed, in a sort of comforted trance. The petting and brushing had lulled him into a purring stupor and he slumped forward a little, eventually pulling away to lay on his front, purring and relaxed. His tail whipped from side to side in a happy wag, no longer hurting or broken.

King Dice moved forwards a bit, continuing to brush. The sun was so warm and it was so calm in the meadow. Only Cagney talking to his brood softly and the birds in the woods around broke the silence. And the Devil's purring which had his chest all a flutter. He took in the Devil's back and nodded to himself. "Would ya roll over Sir? Gotta get yer other side."

The Devil rolled over, arms behind his head as he breathed slow and steady. This was so good, he thought as his tail continued to wag. He had a calm silly smile on his face, clearly enjoying the pampering as his chest rose and fell with his loud happy purring.

The brushing continued on until the brush came in contact with the Devil’s side. His eyes popped open and he let out sound that was almost a squeak. A few strokes against his side had him shaking a little, arms no longer behind his head. “Dice!” He said between grit teeth that seemed to be a held back smile. “Ya don’t need to brush there.” His stomach shivered and he covered his sides with his arms, shifting a little to sit up.

Dice blinked in surprise, concerned he might have hit a bruise or a scratch. But at the way the Devil was trying to hide his side and blushing... the die began to smirk. "Oh but Boss we can't leave you matted and messy everywhere!" And he pressed the Devil back with a laugh, sneaking the comb under the Devil's arms and brushing gently to tickle.

"Dice n-no!" He growled, but he couldn't stop a few embarrassingly high pitched giggles from escaping his mouth. The Devil pushed against Dice's arms, leaving himself open for the devious die to scribble his fingers against his belly, making him squeal and fall back, giggling wildly and squirming, the ticklish sensations tingling through him. "S-stop it!! Hehehee!!!" He cried, laughing louder as Dice pressed more purposefully, fingers tickling the squirming demon as he joined in the giggling.

Dice kept tickling, loving the giggles the Devil was emitting. They were adorable and he'd never seen his Boss so innocently out of control. It made the Devil seem... remarkably mortal. He tried kept at the tummy and chuckled himself, smiling widely as the other boy writhed on the ground.

Ticklishness was something the Devil always had and loathed, especially when he was younger. His former angel brothers had always teased him with it. Later in his life after he fell, the ladies he’d bed would occasionally discover this flaw and always found it adorable but would shy away from going further with teasing after he’d frighten them away with a deep growl. 

This was different. He was laughing and squirming and not hating it one bit. His giggles were humiliating but...this felt fun. He opened his eyes to see Dice smiling above him as he tickled away. 

“T-two can play at this game!!” The devil shouted, thrusting his hands forward and prodding at the taller boys sides and belly, earning some surprised squeaks and giggles. “Hahaha!! I’ll best you yet, Dice!”

Dice yelped, squirming so hard at the tickles to his belly that he fell to the side. He couldn’t stop the squeaks and giggles that escaped, legs kicking. The die struggled to keep tickling back, laughing so hard he snorted. “N-no! No-not my-my-ahahaha!” Gosh he hadn’t been tickled in years and the Devil had very devious little fingers.

He blinked through the tears that gathered in the corners of his eyes as he giggled harder and aimed for the demon’s sides again, tickling up and down through the fur. “M’not-heheh-gon-gon-ahaha-gi-give u-uhhuhu-up!” 

Seeing he’s gotten the upper hand, the Devil pushed through the giggles and tickles and tried to push Dice’s hands down. One hand managed to catch one of Dice’s while the other gently scratched at his belly. 

Never before had he seen Dice laughing this hard. The occasional chuckle and mocking snicker, sure. These loud near belly laughs were hilarious and contagious. “Gee Dice I never knew you were so sensitive!” He teased, finally catching the other hand and stopping the tickle fight. 

He sat panting above Dice, pinning his arms above his head, giggling as his body was ablaze with ticklish tingles. “Y-you...are not to tell ANYBODY about this...” he said between his calming giggles. “Got it?”

Dice gasped as the assault finally stopped, panting hard and the occasionally breathy giggle still slipping out. He was flushed and exhausted, letting the Devil hold him down. The Devil, despite his threat, was grinning and the die couldn’t stop the wide smile on his own lips in return. “Go-ot it Boss hehe.” 

He wriggled his wrists and raised an eyebrow with a smirk, “gonna keep me trapped here eh Sir? Didn’t take yer for someone who enjoys an audience.” He glanced from where Cagney was watching them from far across the field, a large leafy hand over his mouth to suppress his own laughter, and then back to the Devil above him.

A look of confusion crossed the Devil's face before his ears twitched at the sound of a few distant giggles. His entire head seemed to turn bright red when he looked over to the patch of giggling flowers. The laughter burst from them all when he stood up in embarrassment, eyes wide. 

"H-how long have they been watching?!" He growled, covering his blushing cheeks with his clawed hands.

Dice shrugged, rather unbothered at the laughter, they must have made for funny sight. And then he noticed how tense the Devil was. "Come on Boss, they don't mean no harm." He tried to think of how to calm the blushing demon. "They were probably laughin' at those..." his voice cracked a little in embarrassment, "squeaks ya got outta me."

"Hey! You sissy flowers shut yer yaps!" he shouted, causing some of them to scurry off. Cagney laughed loudly and also wandered off with his little ones, clearly laughing still.  
The Devil groaned and clenched his fists. "This wouldn't happen if I was my normal self..." He growled, "And YOU had better keep that whole thing in yer cube of a head." He added, pointing an accusing claw at King Dice.

Dice snorted into his hand, though he did edge away just a tad, he didn't want the Devil to swipe at him. Those claws were still sharp, even if they were tiny. "Who's gonna believe a bunch'a flowers Boss? Don't get yer tail in a twist!" The die patted the demon's shoulder with a grin.

He shrugged Dice's hand off and growled, smoothing out his ruffled fur. "Yer lucky I'm not used to bein so small..." The Devil said, looking away from Dice, his tail wagging despite his attempts to look grumpier. "I'd chase you off otherwise...but looks like I might be needin you around fer a while yet." He glanced over his shoulder. "B-but don't pull another stunt like this again." 

He dashed towards Cagney, shouting something about forgetting what he just saw, leaving King Dice to think in the field.

The die was left blinking in the sun, chuckling at the spectacle the Devil made, running with his tail flicking about behind him. He was adorable. He went to gather up his jacket and the forgotten comb lying in the grass and he was struck with a sudden thought. He... he had been happy at the casino... but... Dice rubbed the back of his cubed-head awkwardly and shook the fleeting thought away. This weakness, this predicament... they were not preferable to his former power. And the Devil wouldn't look twice at him once they were through.

The flowers had scattered as the Devil chased them around, growling and swiping at them. Cagney stayed near and watched, noticing there was a playfulness in the Devil he'd never thought existed. The little demon suddenly snatched a little violet up off the ground and held them in his claws. Everyone froze and the little flower he'd snatched trembled in his hands, Cagney shifted forward, watching closely now. 

The Devil stared down at the little one in his claws, the delicate stem shaking nervously, petals quivering. It would be so easy to just crush this little one in his hands, to snap their tiny stem in half and think nothing of it. That's what everyone thought of him, wasn't it? A dangerous, cruel demon right? 

A forced smile appeared on his face. "Gotcha." He said, giving the little flower a pat before placing them down on the ground. The flower giggled and scurried off, along with their siblings. Seemed like they had enough playtime with the demon now. 

Cagney eyed the Devil warily and extended a vine to pat his head. "You doin okay, Mr. Devil? Froze up there with that little one...had me worried you would do something… unfriendly." His tone came out as a soft warning. "I sure do hope you take our hospitality into account before you start thinkin any sour thoughts..."

King Dice had been making his way closer to the group when the Devil had snatched up a flower. He'd swallowed, expecting violence from those paws. The demon froze, face twisting into a frown and then, Dice sighed in relief when the flower was set down on the ground. Golly he didn't want to think what Cagn-oh no. The flower's voice was a low growl and Dice involuntarily moved closer to the Devil, afraid what the carnation might do.

“I wasn’t gonna hurt it.” The Devil said, looking up at the flower and frowning. “Yer hospitality is appreciated, Cagney.” Then he walked away towards the makeshift bed on the other side of the field, passing by Dice.

Cagney relaxed and watched as the demon sulked off on his own, wondering if he’d been too quick to assume the demons intentions.

Dice worried his bottom lip and his fingers plucked at the loose thread on the jacket in his arms. He looked up at the carnation, feeling awful small, "D'ya think I should go after him Mister?"

Cagney sighed and watched as the devil ran off into the forest. “I’m not sure. What do you usually do when he’s upset?” Cagney asked, scratching at a petal in thought. Maybe he’d hurt the demon’s feelings. Dice stood a bit confused, fiddling with his hands. 

“You know...he seemed a might scared when you went off to the stream all by yourself.” The flower said, placing a leafy hand on the dies shoulder. “I think...he’s realizing how much he needs you. Just...not sure how to express it. You know what he’s like more than anyone. Us folks outside your casino have a rather awful idea of what he’s like...it’s been that way a long time...” he explained, petals drooping a bit. “It’s hard to assume the Devil isn’t out to hurt us in the end...”

The die winced a little, tugging the thread harder until a hole appeared in the cloth. "I.. it's... we've never been like this Mr. Cagney. The Devil's been the big bad ever since I knew him. An' he's... it feels different now." Dice reached out a hand without a thought, placing his bare fingers on Cagney's stem. "I'm a bit of'a fish outta water here. An'... " Dice took a deep shaky inhale and gave the flower a frown. "An' as 'evil' as he is... I don't think those cups runnin' Hell will be good for anyone."

Cagney took in a breath and looked over his field. “I think you may be right. Those little cups are kind and good...but that’s an awful place for them.”

The wind blew softly through the fields, silence peppered with chirps of birds and the giggles of some flowers. “You two should go see Elder Kettle.” He said softly.

Dice blinked before his eyes widened."The boy's guardian?!" Surely the carnation couldn't be serious? "That'd be a right brodie, he'll give us the kiss off!"

“He’ll be cross no matter what you do.” The flower said. “Word will get out that his boys are in Hell and he be lookin for you. I say you go to him and explain what’s what. Tell him you and the devil mean no harm anymore. There’s more at stake here than you two’s short stature.”

"If the Devil is even gonna agree ta this. He just wants 'is throne back... not ta free those young mugs." The die grabbed Cagney's hand, "I've lost all my charm, but I have to thank you.. ya didn't have to take us in... all things considered."

Cagney was taken aback by Dice’s gratitude. “Well I couldn’t just let you two get hurt. Sure...you did terrible things...and most folks would have given you what for... It would do no good to let troubles come to you.” He picked King Dice up and smiled. “I know how to forgive. And hope that...perhaps if you two knew the people ya hurt...maybe we could help ya be nicer? Once yer back being the “big cheese” again.” He smiled wider and said, “And I can't bear to let two adorable little ones get hurt. No matter who you once were.”

Dice felt a lick of mortification and anger at being treated like a child- but oddly the emotions were fleeting. He allowed himself to be held and shrugged a little. "Can't promise nothing Mister... but I'm mighty grateful to you and your children." He reached up tentatively and patted the carnation's nose. "I should... go find him."

Cagney smiled and placed Dice back on the ground. “Go on ahead. And do think about what I said, please? Elder Kettle has potions. They can help you with your task at hand. Give you some a yer magic back too, I’ll bet.”

Dice nodded, swallowing a little. Of course they wanted to get back to the casino, it was just.. a daunting task. And some deep secret little part of him would rather prefer to live in the meadow of flowers with a tiny and mortal Devil. The die swallowed that part of himself, giving the flower a wave before he ran the way they'd seen the demon disappear.

The Devil has run in the woods, needing some space. Too much affection and playfulness. It was making him weaker by the second. He’d let himself fall too far into the role of a child. Mortality was filling his head with childish lies of comfort and safety. He didn’t want acceptance and forgiveness. He didn’t need it. He just wanted to go back to hell and rule where he belonged. No one needed him to be nice or fun. No one would believe him even if he did change. Why bother trying if they’d all be thinking of how he “used to be”? 

“I am the Devil.” The Devil growled as he stood near a stream in the forest. Smoke puffed from his mouth as he stared down at his reflection in the water. How small and pathetic he looked, horn bandaged and broken. Pink tears had slid down his cheeks. The frustrated crying didn’t help him look any better.

"Boss?! Are you there?!" Dice slowed down as he walked through the woodland, looking around desperately for the Devil. He felt worry well up inside him, he didn't like the Devil being alone and upset out here. As the trees cleared to reveal a stream he found the demon, leaning over a stream. Relief flooded him and he called out, tripping over a tree root and falling on his face. "Bo-OOF!"

The Devil growled when he heard Dice approaching, but when he fell his legs moved before he could think and he was rushing to him. “Dice! I told ya not to get hurt!” He shouted, getting on his knees to help the other up. 

Why was he doing this? Why was this buffoon's safety so important to him? Was mortality really changing him so much? He growled and sat back, shaking his head. “I need to get my power back. I can’t stand this...this mortality is making me out to be a pansy.”

Dice rubbed his chin where it had hit the ground, feeling mortified. "I know the feeling Boss.." He sat up, rubbing the dirt from his palms onto his pants. "Cagney thinks we should visit Elder Kettle."

“What?! The porcelain brats’ grandpa?!” The devil shouted, fists clenched. “Why the Hell would we go see that old coot? If the big weed wants us to die he could at least do it himself.” He growled, hands on his head. “No! We ain’t goin to the Kettle!!

"No listen Boss!" Dice grabbed the Devil's wrists and tugged at them gently. "He thinks... he reckons if we talk to the Kettle, he'll give us a potion or somethin'. So we can get his boys back." He trailed off, and one of his hands reached up to feel the bandaged horn. "We can't do it alone, not like this.... and the more help we get, the faster to yer being yer old self Sir."

The Devil growled, his teary eyes narrowed. “I don’t WANT help, Dice.” He was angry and frustrated again. “The damn flower thought I was going to hurt his kids and I was just...PLAYING! I was playing like a child and he STILL thought I was going to hurt someone. That kettle is going to think we’re lying and that this is some sorta ruse and WE will get hurt! You will get hurt! He won’t believe us.” 

The devil stood and clenched his fists. “And no one should believe me. You shouldn’t believe me. I’m the devil. I’m evil and cruel and deceitful. I DON’T DESERVE HELP AND I DON’T WANT IT!!” Flames burst from him as he stood, shaking. “I don’t want help...”

Dice swallowed hard and stood himself, feeling completely and utterly helpless. He felt like he should know what to do... but all he felt was scared. Elder Kettle had no reason to trust them and god they'd hurt the old man's children, or at least his family. And really, how were they going to win against the man who raised the two boys who had beaten them? He nibbled on his lower lip, his stomach hurting and wrapped the Devil in his arms. A sob escaped him unexpectedly, followed by the hot blur of tears.

A shocked gasp came from him as the taller boy leaned on him, crying onto his furry shoulder. “D-Dice?!” The Devil squeaked, slipping to the ground as his knees failed to brace him. The taller boy shook and cried on him, the tears flowing from his own eyes continued as well. “W-why are ya cryin? You...”he held him closer. “Ya didn’t cry before...y-you...” He hiccupped and sniffled. “Ya gotta stop or...o-or I’ll start...”

Dice couldn't stop his tears or the sobs that wracked his frame. He pressed his face into the Devil's fur, gripping him tightly. He ran a hand up and down the smaller demon's back, comforted a little by his closeness. "W-we ca-can-nn-" he sniffed and tried to talk through his cries, "I-I be-elie-eve in you-ou Boss."

“St-stop cryin!!” The devil cried, wanting to push the other boy away. He squirmed in his grasp, overwhelmed with his own rush of feelings. This wasn’t how things were supposed to be! They were adults, not children! They were rulers! Kings on top of the world! How was this even a possible situation for them to be in? Why was it so terrifying? And why were they just sitting there crying? He gripped Dice’s arms before giving in and crying hard against Dice. “STOP B-BELIEVING IN ME!! You can’t...it’s not p-possible...I DON’T WANT TO CRY!!!”

Dice tried to calm his crying. He was just... scared. He didn't like being small and helpless and all he could think of was memories of cons and tricks gone bad back when he was young. The times the gangs of local boys had dragged him through the dirt and left him with bloody noses and empty pockets. Or when he'd gotten a little older and the grown men around town got wise to his pickpocketing and swindling. And that hadn't been a good day. How could he imagine Elder Kettle would be any different? The only person an adult would listen to was another- His sobs ebbed into hiccups at the thought, eyes widening. "B-Boss, d'reckon Kettle would listen to Mr. Cagney?"

The Devil pulled away from Dice, wiping his face on his furry arm. "C-Cagney won't help...h-he doesn't even trust me..." He wanted to just lay down and give up. This was too hard and he hated it. "Why should he trust me...why would anyone? I wouldn't even give me a chance...y-you know what I've done! A-and...and I'm not e-even sorry! Who isn't s-sorry for hurting people!?" He continuously swiped the tears from his eyes, shivering as he cried. "E-evil people...evil m-monsters...that's what I am. Dice I-I deserve this..."

The die frowned, his own tears cold and slightly stinging on his cheeks. He shuffled forwards and took hold of the Devil's cheeks gently, looking to those pink-tear filled eyes. "There's.. there's gotta be a balance Boss, right? Evil's gotta be there to balance out the good. Who deals with them real devils? The one's who kill and cheat and lie and cause all the damn hurt in the world?" He breathed a shaky breath. "You do Sir. An' neither of us are good but I chose to be a sinner and I don't regret sellin' my soul to yer Boss."

The Devil stared at Dice through his pink tears, lip quivering. "Y-yer supposed to regret it Dice...you...ain't supposed to l-like workin fer me..." He tried to say, though there was a desperate sort of tone in his voice. "I-I guess...I am good at someth-thin...m-made ya get all goofy over me...s-silly Dice..." The tears wouldn't stop. There was so much going on emotionally, it was making him cry so much. Not since his fall from grace did he cry this much.

"Dice...I...I don't know...wh-what I'd do without you now..." He said, sniffling and forcing a grin through his tears. "Well...I'd probably be pushin up daisies..."

Dice smiled down into the Devil's tearful eyes and grin and felt so much emotion well up within him. He brushed away a few of those pink tears away with his thumbs gently. "Same here Boss," he said softly and the pleasant warmth in his chest swelled up and before he knew it he'd pressed a brief kiss to the demon's mouth.

TBC


	9. Chapter 9

Dice smiled down into the Devil's tearful eyes and grin and felt so much emotion well up within him. He brushed away a few of those pink tears away with his thumbs gently. "Same here Boss," he said softly and the pleasant warmth in his chest swelled up and before he knew it he'd pressed a brief kiss to the demon's mouth.

His fur bristled and tail raised in shock at the kiss, eyes wide, ears and cheeks burning bright red. A kiss?! This was certainly a surprise! He sat stock still in the other boy's hold, mind blank as the tears finally stopped.

Dice drew back, rather shocked his own actions and flushed decidedly purple. His hands still cupped the other's furred face gently and he felt his heart pound at the wide eyes and deep flush. The die felt his lips tingle a little, remembering the soft brush of the Devil's. He swallowed, face burning and when the Devil didn't shove him back onto his rump, he kissed him again and pet his ears.

The Devil was still in shock and made a tiny squeak when Dice kissed him again. He shivered and leaned into him, his ears twitching under Dice's hands. "D-Dice...s-stop it." He said, gently pushing the other away to wipe his face. He sniffled and looked over at Dice, his tail wagging. "Y-you didn't tell me ya felt THAT much for me. Geez...g-give a guy some warning." He huffed, smoke puffing from his mouth. 

Sensing that the die might retreat, he reached for his hand with his own clawed one and held it. "I'll be honest with ya...you were not subtle about feelin this way. At all." The Devil said with a teasing smirk.

Dice felt his face heat up more and he rubbed the back of his dice-head with his free hand. "Yeah?" He rubbed a thumb over the back of the Devil's clawed hand and grinned at the demon. "I s'pose I've been carryin' a torch for you a fair while Boss."

The Devil pulled his hand away and looked down, wiping his tears with his hands. "Ya really shouldn't be head over heels for someone like me, Dice..." He said, tail wagging despite his sour tone. "I mean...I-I'm literally the Devil. Why would you put so much feeling towards a being like me?"

The die shrugged with a chuckle. "'fraid it don't work like that Boss." Dice pressed a hand to the Devil's shoulder. "Yer confident and a smooth-talker, a real pip. I liked yer from the moment we met Sir. I enjoyed working for yer, an' seein' how yer deal with all them crumbs and greaseballs. Yer don't take no fer an answer and yer amazin' ta watch when yer workin' a deal." Dice leaned close and whispered in the Devil's pointed ear, "and it's my honest opinion Boss, yer cute as a bug's ear."

So much praise and flattery made the Devil's heart pound hard in his chest, and the final compliment made him cover his bright red cheeks and push King Dice away almost playfully. "S-shut yer pie-hole dice! Geez..." 

He stood, flustered and fur bristling, tail wagging excitedly. The Devil was not used to such sincere praises. He'd heard Dice flirt in the casino, smooth and manipulative words came so naturally to the die. He'd seen the man work his magic many many times. And now those very words that made Dice so useful to him were being placed on the Devil and he loved it. But it was still so foreign and embarrassing.

Wait, wasn't he supposed to say something too? This was a confession! The Devil wasn't expecting this at all and was at a loss for words. "I..." He started to say but stopped. Did he feel the same way about Dice? If he were completely honest he had thought rather lustful things of Dice countless times, but was that necessarily love? "Dice I...this is...you've got me in a mess of words..."

Dice chuckled good-naturedly and scritched the hair between the Devil's horns. "Don't worry yerself Boss, yer don't have ta feel the same. I'll still be by yer side, no matter what yer do."

That was a relief to the Devil and he let out a huge sigh. "Well...hot damn that's a relief..." He said, taking Dice's hand in his. "Look...I'm not sure how I...feel...with all this. It's hard to think with yer sweet talk bouncin’ around in my head..." He added, huffing a little to display his embarrassment. "But...yer a better man than I am i-in that way...hell, honesty is against my nature!" He took in a deep breath and then said, "I can't just admit that I've ogled you from afar or love the way ya sing when ya think no one's listenin. Or even the way yer smile grows when you've won a huge bet. It's just...unnatural for me to do it."

The entire time he spoke his fur grew more red, his blush overtaking his entire head making him feel dizzy. "Just...don't come naturally at all..." He sputtered, looking away from Dice, fluffy and flustered.

Dice couldn't help the way his blush was deepening as the words tumbled from the demon's mouth, especially at the mention of his singing. He noticed how adorably red the Devil had become however and his old confidence began to reawaken, a smirk tugging at his lips. "Well ain't ya a sight fer sore eyes Boss, I'd like ta see that cute flush on yer cheeks more often."

Caught off guard by the die’s sudden confident teasing, the Devil made a squeaky sound and pushed Dice away from him now. “Sh-shut up, Dice!” He yelled, stomping away with a huff. “Enough mushy stuff...ugh.” He swore his fur was probably stained with the embarrassed blush. “We need to go talk to the big flower ‘bout seein Elder Kettle.”  
The little demon continued on away from Dice, his little happy smile hidden from the other boy as he stomped away.

Dice coughed, not fully sure if teasing the other had been a good idea. The Devil's words seemed to lack their normal animosity however and even as the other boy stomped away he noticed the blush hadn't lessened. With a smile of his own, he snuck his hands into his pockets and followed the demon. 

He still felt a great deal of apprehension at facing the Kettle, but the happiness bubbling inside at knowing the Devil and he both felt much the same for each other? that had risen his spirits something fierce and made him more determined than ever to help the Devil succeed in retaking the rule of Hell.

Cagney stood tall in the afternoon sun, basking in its rays as his garden did the same. Quiet and still, they all stood enjoying the sunlight. Distant shouts were heard, followed by the stomping sounds of footsteps entering into his fields. Cagney turned towards the approaching demon, wondering if he should apologize for assuming the worst in the Devil. He waited as the little demon stomped up, looking a little flushed but significantly happier.

"Hey!" The Devil shouted suddenly, causing the flower to jump a little. "I gotta ask ya somethin, Cagney." He said, looking up at him with new determination. "Will...will you..." Then he seemed to struggle, looking as though he were a bit too stubborn to ask something.  
The Devil huffed and pushed Dice forward, crossing his arms. "Dice has somethin’ he wants to ask ya 'bout." He said, looking at Dice with an expression that said, 'you'd better ask because I'm not gonna'. He'd done too many uncomfortable things today. He wasn't going to do anymore.

Dice chuckled as the Devil forcefully shoved him towards the towering carnation, little paws hard at his back. And then he was looking up into Cagney's eyes and it occurred to him fully he had to convince the flower to help them further... and he really didn't have anything to barter or offer. He held up his hands, a nervous grin playing on his lips. "Ah Mr Cagney... uh.. we were wonderin' if you'd..." the die swallowed, "... would you come with us to Elder Kettle? We're thinkin' he'll... not take a word from us 'fore shootin' our sorry hides."

Cagney shifted and brought himself down to their level, eyeing them carefully. "You want ME to help?" He asked, watching the Devil's expression rapidly fall from confident to doubtful. "I've helped you so much already...and I sure haven't asked for anything in return..." 

"Oh and here we go..." The Devil groaned, covering his face. "Whadya want, flower? Money? Land? Dames? We can't get you spit with how little we are..."

"I don't want any of that." Cagney said, narrowing his eyes. "I just want you and yer demons to leave me and my family alone when this is all done. I want my family safe...and I don't want ANY of yer 'dealins' to affect them anymore. If you can guarantee me this...I'll help."

Dice winced and took a step back as the flower spoke, voice loud and impassioned. "We..." the die tugged the Devil closer and bent down to whisper in his ear. "Sir, we need ta do this. Yer need ta let ol' Cag's contract burn."

“His contract already burned with the rest!! The little mug brats destroyed them.” The devil hissed. “I felt them do it just before all of my magic left me.” He growled and looked up at the flower. “Yer askin fer a lot more than my absence. Yer askin fer protection. From any future devastation I may bring. Am I right?”

Cagney leant down and looked the Devil straight in the eye. "Mister Devil, you've seen my little ones. They are the most important thing in my life and I have almost lost them before..." The flower flicked a leaf under the demon's chin. "I will protect you if you protect them."

The Devil growled up at the flower, shaking his head away from him. "Look...if ya quit treatin’ me n' Dice like brats...I will personally guarantee that you and your kin will be safe." He said, growling some more. "Do we got a deal?" He asked, offering his hand up to Cagney.

Cagney took the little paw gently and shook it. "This time Devil, I promise to uphold my end of the deal." The carnation found himself rather impressed by the demon's change of demeanor. He'd come very far from what the flower had known him to be. "Now Mister Devil and of course," he smiled at the other boy who still had a hand on the Devil's shoulder as though to hold him steady, "Mister Dice..." Cagney looked them both over. "We had better feed you and take you to that Elder Kettle before the day drags on too long, don't you agree?"

"You've got food?!" The Devil asked, tail raising and wagging a bit. "Hey wait...ya didn't say anything about food before!" He said with a huff. "Had ta swindle that onion fer some soup..."

Cagney patted the boys' heads. "You're rather in luck, Porkrind's been after these rare seeds I've been collecting..." The carnation uncurled a vine at his side, showing of a pile of spotted multicolored seeds. "I'm not sure if we can do anything for your clothes Mister Dice.."

The Devil looked over King Dice with a bit of a frown. When they were their normal sizes, Dice always made sure to look his very best. Clean and pristine, the Devil always thought, a pretty package to deceive others and hide the dark conniving beast of a man that he was. Hiding things the Devil found so alluring. "Maybe...we can find some gold and buy ya some new duds..." He said, "Then ya can try to look like yer ol self."

Dice fiddled with his torn up slacks and chuckled. "Unless yer want me ta keep the rags Boss, it don't hurt ta look their part..." Not that the die liked looking as drab and worn as he did, but it had helped with the Onion... "Should save our coins fer somethin' we need Sir."

The Devil huffed a little and grumbled, but nodded in agreement. Still, he wanted to get the die something nice to wear. Maybe a new bow tie? He’d have to do it on his own. Surprise him. People liked surprises right? That was a nice thing to do. He shook his head and flustered himself with his own thoughts, ears turning pink. 

“Golly, Mister Devil, are you okay? You look a little flushed.” Cagney teased, making the devil growl and turn away from the others.

"Heh so... you were sayin' about a meal Mister Cagney?" Dice brushed his fingers against the Devil's, in a slightly shy invitation to hold his hand. Days ago he would have laughed at his own cowardness and lack of suaveness. He'd always been real popular and smooth with the dames at the casino, and a few fellas too... But the Devil was different. Wasn't like anyone in the world in fact.

With anxious reluctance, Devil took his hand and gripped it, stepping a little closer so it wasn’t so obvious. He breathed through his nose, looking away with a slight huff. “We ain’t plants...we can’t just eat sunlight.”

Cagney chuckled and pointed towards the trees. "Beyond there's the main path and Porkrind's shop. He's a good sort, though he's gruff enough to frighten my little ones. He sells through both coin and trade." The carnation let his roots loosen and twirled around them, a hand on Dice's shoulder. "Now, if you'll follow me boys...?"

The Devil nodded, following behind Dice, still holding his hand. He stared down at it, letting Dice pull him along, ears down and pink. His heart pounded and he felt jittery, an unwelcome yet intriguing feeling. Was this what mortals meant when they said the whole 'butterflies in their stomach' thing? He wasn't sure if he liked it, this emotional flustering. Still, he didn't want to let go.

Dice couldn't stop the grin that spread across his face... any more than the blush that accompanied it. He glanced down at their joined hands and snuck a look at the Devil beside him. His chest felt warm and fluttery, heart pounding as he saw the demon worry his lip with sharp teeth. He... really enjoyed being this close and unguarded with his former boss.  
Cagney started to talk, about seemingly nothing at all... but good-naturedly so, as he led them through the woodland. Dice quietly pointed out the apple tree from the night before to the Devil and they shared a private giggle over the obvious scuffle marks in the dirt. And the demon didn't let go of his hand.

TBC


	10. Chapter 10

Mugman was  _ tired _ ... he'd not anticipated all the work it would take to try and stop the casino from falling into chaos. The demons refused to listen to him at all and the casino staff....    
Well the boy could admit his pride had been hurt bad by the cigar leaning down and laughing (and subsequently blowing a cloud of smoke) in the mug's face. "I ju-just want to help sir-"

  
Wheezy had thrown back his head, spilling ash, and guffawed. "Yer have have some gall lad, yer think yer can jus' beat us black n' blue an' we'll all follow yer like cute lil sheep? Yer won't last a day."

While Mugman was struggling to find his stance in the casino, Cuphead was down below, trying to organize the demons to help his brother out. "You three, please go help Mugman. He needs help up there...you need to follow his orders...understand?" He asked, hands on the trident yet again. A group of three larger demons glared down at him but nodded, disappearing with a puff of smoke and reappearing behind Mugman, growling at Mr. Wheezy.

Cuphead sighed, looking to the set of demons he had organizing the papers. "This is harder than I thought..." He groaned, sitting back on the oversized chair at the large desk. There was a loud pounding on the door. "Oh please please please don't be..." The door burst open and the large eight ball, Mangosteen, who's eyes were wide and angry, hovered into the office. "Mister Mangosteen...I already told you I-"   
  
"I don't wanna hear it, cup!" He shouted, his body trembling as he hovered way too close, invading Cuphead's personal space. "You and yer brotha betta give me what I'm owed in gold er I'm outta here! The Devil ALWAYS got our pay to us ON TIME!!"

A few other employees shuffled in, loudly agreeing with the eight ball, making Cuphead's eyes grow wide in slight fear. This was so hard to do! He didn't know how to pay people? How much did they want?? What was fair to give? Shouldn't he be giving all the gold back to the people of Inkwell? But...what if the casino employees lost their own gold in there too?

"I'm...I'm trying to..." No one was listening as they started to shout complaints at once at him, none of it could be heard. Cuphead covered the sides of his head, then gripped the trident and fired a magic beam into the ceiling, burning the stones above. "BE QUIET!!!" He shouted, his voice booming over everyone's, magic aiding his volume. He cast his yellow eyes towards the crowd of now silent workers, pupils just barely tinted red. "My brother and I...are trying our best. We can't DO that if yer all bellyachin about new management...got it?" They nodded, some scurrying out of the room. "Get back to work...please." He said, calming down a bit, the red glow leaving his eyes as quickly as it appeared. The yellow remained.

Mugman jumped at the sudden yell and crash from below. He'd let the demon trio shove in front of him and scare Mr. Wheezy back a few feet but at his brother's shout he pushed past the stunned group and ran to the stairs. His shoes echoed in the marble staircase as he ran. "Cuphead?! CUP?!" He ignored the dispersing crowd of disgruntled employees and shoved his way into what had been the Devil's office, panting and afraid. "Cup?! Are you alright?!"

The demons had fled from the room as well, scattering papers everywhere. Cuphead sat on the chair and groaned, feeling a little ill. "M' fine Mugs...just...this is real hard..." He said, looking at Mugman with a tired grin. "Guess adults do got a lot of work to do...huh?" 

A soft 'tink' sound came from behind Cuphead and he turned to see what it was, not knowing that his own porcelain had just barely chipped at the back near his handle. "Ow...did someone throw something at me?" he asked, rubbing at the chip and gasping when the piece of his cup came off in his hand. "W-woah...uh...maybe the ceiling fell on me when I shot it.." He looked up at the scorched ceiling, then back at Mugman who seemed really scared. "Are...you okay Mugman?"

Mugman swallowed as he took in his brother. His eyes were fully yellow now and his teeth... And then came the sound of porcelain, that horrible sound that they'd heard a lot over the years as they suffered scrapes and falls. Usually they'd go to Elder Kettle, sometimes sniffling and he'd glue back in the piece. But they'd never just... gotten a chip from nothing? "Cup... you don't... look so good..."

Cuphead blinked in confusion at his brother. "I...don't feel so good..." He said, staggering over to Mugman, his grip on the trident tight. He pressed it to the ground and used it to balance himself, feeling woozy. "I think I'm just...a little steamed up. Maybe I need some air..."

Mugman gasped and gripped his brother, eyes darting between the trident and his pale-looking sibling. "Y-yeah... maybe we should go to the entrance upstairs and let you have some fresh air.... less fire and brimstone." He tried to smile but it was weak and the laugh lacked any humor. He was just so worried and really... all he wanted was Elder Kettle to be sitting by the fire in his comfy armchair with one of his old books and his gentle voice reassuring them what to do.

Cuphead nodded and stood, shaky on his feet. “Gah...trident is heavy...” he huffed and hefted the tool up, then groaned and fell forward on his knees. Magic sparked from the trident tips and another small chip formed on Cuphead’s porcelain, right above his right eye. He let go of the trident and gripped the rim of his cup, groaning. “Ow...what’s happening?” He asked, the yellow still in his eyes. He blinked hard and shook his head. His hands shook and he felt like he was so much weaker suddenly. The trident lay beneath him, pulsing a little.

Mugman yelped and dropped to his knees next to Cuphead. His fingers pressed to the chip, eyes wide in horror. There was a vibration through the ground, the trident pulsing in a way that set his nerves alight with an unpleasant throbbing, like a terrible ache after a fall. "Cup we need to leave that thing, it's hurting you!" All the mug could think of for a moment was fairy tales their Elder had told them of cursed swords and dark magic…

“I-it’s fine Mug.” Cuphead insisted. “The demons don’t listen if we nix the trident...” he gripped the trident again and sighed, the pulsing felt good in his hands. His energy came back and he stood, his right eye squinting a bit more than the left. “I’m just...not used to the magic.”

_ He just doesn’t understand the powers. _ Cuphead thought, but then shook his head. That thought felt as if someone else was speaking to him. “I think you should try it Mug...maybe I should take a break from it. The demons need a leader or they won’t work...”

He gulped, wincing as he nodded. He didn't want to touch the trident but Cuphead was right. The demons refused to listen if Cuphead didn't use the tool and without the demons they couldn't encourage the casino employees or try to keep Hell in working order. And golly he wanted to keep his brother safe. "Alright Cups, I'll take it for a little bit. And later we can fix those chips in your cup!" He tried to keep his voice light and chipper but shuddered in disgust as he took ahold of the trident. It sent licks of  _ something _ up his arm and seemed to skitter through his mind like little spiders. "Ma-maybe o-once we have this joint all swell and mighty keen, we can head home to Elder Kettle?"

The older brother thought for a moment. “Uh...yeah. Of course Mugs! We’ll fix this place and leave it in the hands of someone...responsible.” The way Mugman flinched when he held the trident made Cuphead worry. “Er...how’s the trident feel?

Mugman held the trident in both hands and let out a choked laugh. "Maybe it latches onto one person at a time hehe.." He could see Cuphead wavering a little and one of his gloved hands gripped his shoulder for balance. "Let's get up there, hopefully we can hide from some of the rascals!"

“I hope they weren’t too mean to ya, Mugs.” Cuphead said with a grin as he walked with his brother. “Gotta be real tough to deal with these guys, I reckon.” He said, puffing his chest up. “Like me!”

"Pfft don't be so dingy Cuphead!" Mugman chuckled with true feeling, gently clinking their cups together, though very carefully with the other's strange brittleness in mind. "They jus' don't know what's good for 'em yet! They think the Devil was runnin' this place well or something..." The mug shook his head ruefully.

Cuphead laughed and pulled his brother to his side in a hug. "We'll show 'em just how swell this place can be! With honest and good ways. No foolin' folks or swindlin'." He said, eyes on the trident. He felt strangely drawn to it, wanting it back in his hands.

Mugman smiled at his brother, feeling so much happier at the certainty in Cuphead's voice. It was really hard being a 'grown up', the fellas and dames who worked in the casino were  _ angry _ that they'd gotten rid of the Devil and King Dice. It made no sense! Who would want to work for scoundrels like them any how? He ignored the peculiar thrum of something from the trident and led Cuphead through the halls. A few demons turned to watch them from behind marble pillars, a couple even stuck their forked tongues out.

“Mister Wheezy was giving you a hard time again, huh?” A soft voice came from beside them as the slender glass came up. “I tried to tell him ya leave ya cute lil mugs alone...the man is so mean sometimes.” Martini said, smiling down at the brothers.

Cuphead looked up at her and smiled. “W-were not cute ma’am. We’re the bosses now. Not kids.” 

Martini giggled and nodded with a soft roll of her eyes. “Sure sure. I do apologize Mister Cup. What I meant to say was two handsome mugs~” she said, winking at Mugman who appeared to be blushing at all the praise.

Mugman tried to hide his blush by coughing into his hand. Golly Miss Martini was awful sweet, one of the few employees who were kind to them. Along with Pip and Dot, she was usually the first to put a good word in with them. "I sure hope Mr Wheezy wasn't givin' you trouble ma'am..." He said shyly, looking down at his shoes.

“Who me? That smokey dip wouldn’t dare mess with me. My boys would let stand for it.” She said, motioning to Whiskey and Rum who were conversing at the bar.

“Mister Mangosteen was buggin me fer gold earlier. We...aren’t too sure how much gold ya earn fer each job here...” Cuphead said, kicking at the ground. 

Martini shook her head. “I’m sorry, Cuphead. I’m not too sure how much others made. I’m workin’ off a debt here so...I don’t get gold as payment.”

Mugman bit his lip before a thought occurred to him. "Ma'am, I was wonderin'... did Mister King Dice keep a book or somethin'... to say how much gold was being paid?" He seemed to remember Elder Kettle kept a book of 'expenses', it was a big plain book and full of numbers and sums and had been terribly boring. "Cup, maybe if we can pay everyone their gold they'd feel happier and help us out!"

“I do recall King Dice carrying a book in his coat. I would assume he kept it in the Devil’s office. Dice spent a lot of time in there, if ya catch my drift.” She said with a mildly grossed out look in her face. 

“That man knew how to suck up to the big boss, that’s for sure.” Whisky growled, sidling up to Martini. “Probably suckin’ other things too.” That comment got him a bump in the gut from Martini. 

Cuphead’s cheeks tinted pink at the implications they were making. “Uh...r-right. We’ll check the office.”

Mugman let Cuphead lead him towards the former manager's office. His own cheeks were flushed at the Tipsy Troop's words. He gave them an awkward wave, smile more of an embarrassed grimace. "C-Cup... they weren't sayin'...  _ golly _ ."

“Heh...don’t think too much about it Mugs.” Cuphead said with a shudder. “Rather ya didn’t fill yer head with...that kinda junk.”

They made it to the Devil’s office and stood before his oversized desk. “Huh...probably shoulda thought of how big that book is...eh Mugs?”

Everything in the room was enormous, wooden filing cabinets stretched up almost to the ceiling . The chair, polish gleaming, was plush and the obviously well used. And the desk, which towered over them both, was a mess of papers, an inkwell, a typewriter and filled with drawers. "It's gotta be somewhere up there right Cuphead?" Mugman was daunted by the task but it felt good to have a goal. "If we can fight dragons and the Devil himself, we can beat an old desk!"

Cuphead stared up at the large desk and sighed. "Well...guess we better start climbin..." He said, hoisting up his pants. He reached up and pulled himself up the drawers of the desk, grunting with each pull.

Mugman grabbed Cuphead by the back of his shirt. "Wait Cup! We can use the trident right? No reason to tire our legs out!" He remembered what Cuphead had done and tried to focus on what he wanted, picturing them on the top of the desk in his head and trying to 'put' the picture on the trident. It started to vibrate and there was a sudden flash. They yelped as the room flashed by with a sudden lurch and they were suddenly slammed into the desktop, scattering papers. "Woah!"

 

The sudden shift to the top of the desk was disorienting to the cups. "Woah! Mugman that was awesome!!!" Cuphead said once he got his bearings. "You just...POOF and we're here!! Golly I never woulda thought to do that!" He bounced excitedly on the desk, taking Mugman's hands in his. "You're the smartest bro! No doubt you got all the brains!"

 

Mugman laughed excitedly and jumped up and down a little as his brother shook his hands. The trident might not be good but it let you do fun things! "Aw shucks Cup, you're just as smart! And together we're gonna find this book in no time." He let go of his brother's hands and tugged up a pile of papers, all made from the same old parchment as that of the contracts they had burned.

 

“Hey maybe the trident can find the book? Like a... “I Spy” kinda spell?” He said, kicking a large quill pen off the desk. “Or maybe we can...tear apart the desk with the magic...” he said, glancing at the trident with wide eyes. “Break it down...piece by piece...”

 

Mugman laughed, dumping the papers off the side of the desk and watching them flutter to the floor. "Sounds a little much Cup, but good idea to use the trident!" He handed the heavy metal over to his brother and pressed a foot onto a typewriter button. The machine made a loud metallic click and bell chime and he jumped in surprise.

 

Cuphead eagerly took the trident and shivered once it was back in his hands. “Yes...let’s see what you can do...” he closed his eyes and focused on King Dice, his big dumb sneering face and his  pressed and clean suit. 

  
The trident glowed purple just like Dice’s outfit. A drawer wrenched open and several papers floated up from the drawer, along with a bottle of purple ink, several small black dice and finally the thin leather bound book. 

  
“Bingo.” Cuphead said, grinning as the yellow increased in his eyes. That faint redness appeared in his pupils. “Think this is the book, Mugs?”

 

Mugman was too busy staring in awe at the magic to notice the change in his brother's eyes. He nodded and carefully leant down over the side of the desk to grab the book. It felt heavier than it looked and he staggered back a little. "That crumb was awful fond of purple huh?"

 

Cuphead rolled his eyes and nodded. “His whole get up was purple, remember?” He said, kicking the black dice off the desk, giggling when they clattered to the floor. “Probably not so purple now. He’s a little rascal now. Just like we used to be.”

 

The small mug fumbled with the book and flipped through it curiously. He registered Cuphead's words. "You think they made it very far? If they stayed together that is... the Devil probably disappeared in a puff of smoke." Mugman mused, nibbling on his lip.

 

“They probably fought each other. I bet King Dice was real sore about what the Devil said about him. Golly I sure woulda been...” he said, looking down at the trident. “I hope they didn’t get too hurt though...those demons didn’t seem too friendly when they got chased out. You don’t think...they’re dead or anything?” Cuphead was happy they’d kicked the two top dogs out, but he didn’t want them to die or something.

 

Mugman winced, looking up from the book with a frown. "I don't think... well they wouldn't be dead would they? I mean.. those demons came back mad they couldn't find them." It was a rather awful thought though. Fighting a person was one thing.. Mugman didn't want to have seriously hurt or killed a person. He didn't think Elder Kettle would forgive them for such an evil act.

 

“I think they’ll be okay. Folks of Inkwell are nice. Even if they did become big monsters when we fought them...there’s good in all of ‘em. Elder Kettle says so.” He said, lifting the bottle of purple ink up. The bottle was so big it was taller than him. But with the magic of the trident helping him, he lifted the bottle with ease. “Don’t know about good in those two tho...The Devil is pure evil, right?”

 

"I s'pose so... Elder always said the Devil was the meanest fella in Inkwell."Mugman smiled at his brother and then made a happy squeak as he flipped onto a new page titled 'Folks Wages' with lists of numbers and names. "I found it Cup!"

 

Cuphead put the ink bottle down and trotted over. “Good job Mugs! See? My brother is one smart cookie.” He said, hugging him and clicking their heads gently.

 

Mugman scoffed and laughed, rubbing his head against Cuphead's gently."Did ya still want to head outside Cups?" The boy was loathe to go back to dealing with the casino and it's employees, even though he knew they ought.

 

Cuphead shook his head and twirled the trident. “Nah, I feel better now. Think the trident was just a bit too much. Takin’ turns with it seems to be the key.” He said, offering it to Mugman. “Wanna try it again? Ya only brought us up he desk. Think of what else you can do!”

 

He took the trident with a grin, though there was a nervous edge to it, considering how it had felt the last time the mug had touched it. This time was less intense, just a little jolt as he teld it. Mugman bit his lip and considered, looking around the room and it's great size... His eyes widening as an idea struck like a match he gripped the trident and closed his eyes, focusing hard. Picturing him and Cuphead in his mind... 

 

There was a great lurch and he heard Cup give a yelp and suddenly his body felt tingly all over as the magic did it's work. He felt himself knock off the typewriter and the resounding crash made him jump, opening his eyes. Cuphead met his, eyes wide, both of them having gained height, almost rivaling the height the Devil and Kind Dice had been.

 

Cuphead giggled was practically vibrating with excitement. “Mugs!!! W-we’re so tall!! Hehehe!” He bounced around, smiling wide and yellow eyes sparkling. “Betcha we could reach the cookie jar now! Oh Elder Kettle wouldn’t be able to hide squat from us!”

 

Mugman wobbled on his much longer legs, he laughed at his brother's excitement. "We might be taller than Elder Kettle! We're practically grown men now!" He snuck into the desk drawers curiously, leaving the trident on the desk.

 

“We’re so tall were bigger than trees!” Cuphead looked around the much more ‘normal’ sized room. “Huh...this office ain’t so big. Kinda smaller than Elder Kettle’s study...”

 

Mugman pulled a black and white photograph out of the drawer and blinked it curiously. It was a picture of the Devil in the casino, and a slightly younger King Dice, both of them smoking cigars and playing cards. He looked up at Cuphead and then around the room, "Yeah, seems rather small for King Dice don't it?

 

“Maybe they left it small cuz there wasn’t enough room fer all the swindled gold...” Cuphead said, looking at the old picture. He then noticed a box in the drawers. He picked it up and sniffed it, then smirked as he opened it. “Look Mugs.” Cuphead said, lifting a cigar to his mouth and holding it there. “Cigars. Do I look older now?” He’d seen teenagers and adults with cigars and he always thought they looked so grown up and cool.

 

He frowned at the cigars, thinking back to their caretaker's words. "Didn't Elder say smokin' is for them schmucks and no good for us?" He  _ was _ ever so curious however, he'd certainly seen all them well-to-do gentlemen with pipes and cigars looking ever so dapper. He looked down into the drawer and spotted a little box of Sutton Seeds matches.

“Elder Kettle will think we look so grown up! I bet he told us we shouldn’t smoke ‘em cuz he thinks we’re little kids. But! Look at us now!” He said, wrapping an arm around Mugman’s shoulder. “We ain’t little no more, right?”

Mugman rolled his eyes, chuckling a little. "We sure ain't Cups!" He clinked his rim to Cuphead's for a moment, cuddling into his brother's side. "You want to light the match?"

Cuphead smiled, happy he’d convinced his brother. He took the book of matches and struck one, the flame briefly sparking purple before lighting the tip of the cigar. He put his lips to the cigar and puffed at it, the smokey harsh flavor making him cough almost instantly. Smoke burst from his mouth and he felt tears in his eyes as he tried to catch his breath.    
“Ugh! Gross! Why do grown ups smoke these?” He said between intakes of air. Mugman didn’t seem to be struggling at all, and he actually looked kind of cool smoking it! “H-how’d you do it without coughing??”

Mugman rubbed the back of his head with a sheepish grin, before taking another drag on the cigar. He seemed to fiddle with his tongue in his mouth for a moment, a look of concentration on his face, before he opened his mouth with an 'o' shaped, puffing out a series of smoke rings. He smiled and laughed excitedly, "I did it! I saw some fellas do that once and I wanted to try it!"

“Awesome!!” Cuphead said, taking a smaller puff on the cigar. This time he didn’t cough, but still found the smoke hard to inhale. “Do it again!”

"Hey you did it so much better that time Cup!" Mugman grinned at his brother before trying to blow the smoke rings again. The smoke didn't taste great and it kind of hurt his throat, but it looked mighty keen, no wonder those fellas in the casino always had these in their mouths.

Cuphead smiled and continued to smoke, now confident he could do it just fine. “Makes me feel real grown up.” He said, giggling when Mugman blew another ring. 

  
There was a pounding on the door. “Hey! You mugs get out there! Someone started a squabble at the bar!” Came the voice of Mangosteen through the door.

Mugman and Cuphead both jumped and the blue brother quickly fumbled for the ashtray, stubbing out his cigar. "Oh golly, what do you think has happened now?!" Mugman winced, gosh he didn't want to deal with a brawl.

Cuphead took the trident from Mugman, shuddering as the magic gripped him again. “Let’s go handle a brawl. Don’t be so nervous Mugman. If anyone so much as smudges yer mug I’ll let ‘em have it.” He said, giving his brother's shoulder a squeeze. “Got it?”

Mugman cracked his knuckles, his right hand twisting into the familiar finger gun, ready to shoot if needs be. They left the office and made their way to the casino. There was a hush as employees and demons in the corridors noticed them, some even stopping dead and rubbing their eyes in astonishment. Mugman puffed out his chest, feeling very grown up.

Cuphead smirked as everyone grew quiet while they walked in. Cigar still hanging from his lips, he cast a smug look over the employees and patrons. Trident at the ready, Cuphead looked over to the bar where Whiskey and Rum seemed to have paused mid motion, Whiskey had his foot on Rum’s face. 

  
“Well golly, sirs. If I didn’t know any better...I’d say you two were fightin?” He said, pointing the trident at them. They were quick to separate and trembled, eyes wide. “No squabbles in OUR casino! Got that? Ya have issues, talk it out like grown ups!”

Mugman beamed at his brother, he was being  _ so _ strong by telling them fellas what for! "Y-yeah! No fightin' in this establishment, go find yerselves a boxin' ring elsewhere!" The bottles dragged themselves to their feet, looking rather sorry for themselves (and a tad frightened).

Cuphead felt strong, in charge. Respected. Everyone was looking up at him. Looking to him for direction.  _ ’This is what power feels like.’ _ a sweet voice drifted through his mind. Cuphead looked around, wondering if someone had whispered that to him. No one spoke. 

  
“Now listen here fellas. This ain’t the Devil’s casino anymore.” He said, getting up on a table, pulling Mugman with him. “Mugman and I ran him and that sleazeball Dice outta here. And we’ll do the same to anyone who tries any swindlin or stealin.” He tapped he trident down on the table, dark red magic sparking from it. “Got that? We’re in charge now. And you follow our rules.”

The patrons seemed impressed with Cuphead’s declaration while the employees remained a bit miffed. Whisky rolled his eyes and shoved Rum before making his way back behind the bar. Rum wobbled a bit. Then shook it off and returned with Whiskey.

Mugman sighed and looked at his brother with a smile. But it faltered when he noticed the chips seemed to have grown a bit. Bits of Cuphead’s porcelain were on the table they stood on. “Cuphead...m-maybe I should take the trident now?”

  
Cuphead looked over at his brother and seemed hesitant to give the weapon up. “I only just got it back. I’m fine, Mugs. Don’t you worry.” He said, big confident smile on his face. 

  
Mugman wasn’t so sure, but smiled weakly at his brother anyway. This magic stuff was going to take some getting used to, and maybe once they got better at magic, Mugman thought, they could heal Cuphead’s chips. He sighed, hopping off the table to continue his rounds through the casino, trying not to worry about the red and yellow eyes his brother now had.

TBC


	11. Chapter 11

The trip to Porkrind's Emporium had been... eventful. A tiny travelling shop, Cagney had only barely been able to squeeze inside. And then the pig had barked out a "Welcome" his voice such a loud growl that both the Devil and Dice had jumped nearly out of their skins. Dice had feared the pig would refuse them service altogether, considering who they were. But he had simply snorted at them both and given his attention to Cagney who'd used his seeds to barter for a small selection of edibles. 

Dice took the paper bag and thanked the man profusely, his stomach already grumbling. It was... odd having none of his old vices keeping his hunger at bay. Outside, Inkwell isle was bright and sunny and they followed Cagney has he continued up a new path.

The Devil growled and walked behind Dice, fidgeting with his claws. “Hey...gimme some of them snacks.” He growled, tugging on Dice’s shirt. His stomach gave a loud growl in agreement.

Dice grinned, holding the bag a little higher and he stuck his tongue out. "What'll ya give me fer some boss?" He was really only teasing, eyes glancing off to the side and considering asking Cagney to let them rest under a tree and eat.

The Devil growled, refusing to jump like a trained dog for the food. He smirked instead and batted his big yellow eyes at Dice. “I’ll give ya a little kiss fer a snack~” he teased, puckering his lips and reaching for Dice, tail wagging.

Dice felt his face flush purple, having not expected the Devil to flirt. He bit is lower lip and then leant down a little, pressing a gentle kiss to the demon's mouth. He felt the Devil's claws grab the bag.

The Devil snickered and kissed him back quickly, then snatched the bag of goodies. “Heh, too easy.” He said, pulling the bag open and grabbing a handful of berries.

Dice pouted and crossed his arms, giving the Devil a mock glare, "Meanie." The taller boy reached around the demon and snuck his hand into the bag, grabbing an apple. "Ya act like I didn't want a kiss boss."

“I know you wanted it. Good to know I can wager smooches fer things with you.” He teased, stuffing the berries into his mouth. It wasn’t enough to satisfy his hunger, so he shoved his hand in the bag for some more.

Dice chuckled, rolling his eyes. He really was being far too easy. But he felt giddy and happy. And with what they would have to do soon, he liked the distraction. "So boss.." the Devil turned to him, cheeks comically full and he couldn't help laughing. "Bo-pfft.. boss, what're ya gonna do when we get back ta the casino?"

With his cheeks full of berries, juices on his face, he smirked and swallowed. “Give those two mugs what for, that’s what. Kickin’ me outta my own domain...that don’t sit right with anyone! And I’m the devil!” He said, shoving his hand in the bag again, only to have Dice stop him and tug the bag back. “Hey! What gives? I’m still hungry!”

Cagney blinked and tried to pay the two children behind him no mind. Golly those two were adorable and they seemed to have no shame over showing it! The carnation rubbed his petals with a leafy hand, rather flustered on the boys' behalf.  
The Devil huffed and tried to take the bag back but Dice kept it away from him again and again. 

“Mister Devil...it’s probably best that you save some of that food there. Don’t want to run out so quick, right?” Cagney said as Dice ran in front of him, and he seemed to be enjoying this game of keep away. 

“But I’m still hungry!”

Dice was outright giggling, like a child. He hadn't felt this level of simple joy, from play, since he was a lad and he was rather enjoying it. "Yeah, listen to Mister Cagney, you've had enough boss, look at your face!"

The little demon growled and stopped chasing him, wiping his juice covered face against his arm. “Shut up.” He grumbled. 

Cagney sighed and shook his head, patting them both. “We’re almost there, boys. Are you ready?” He asked, motioning to the house just beyond the trees. 

At first the little demon scoffed at the question and tried to keep walking. But he found his feet were having some trouble moving. Icy fear gripped his spine and made him shake a little.

Soon the Devil froze in his tracks and felt fear building quickly in him. Elder Kettle was just down the road. He was in that house and he could hurt them so easily. Why would he have any reason to help him? Why SHOULD he? It wasn’t going to work. This was a bad idea. Added to the list of growing fears was the terrifying idea of Dice being hurt or worse killed!   
With his fur bristling and tail suddenly finding itself between his legs, the little demon shook his head. “It...it won’t work. Maybe we don’t need his help.”

Dice turned at the Devil's words. He'd felt his stomach cramp anxiously as they kept walking towards the cottage. The die almost dropped the paper bag when he took in his former boss. The Devil looked terrified, fur all puffed up and his ears down and eyes full of fear. Dice offered the bag to Cagney and carefully approached the demon, his movements hesitant. "Boss? It'll be alright.. we can always run fer it if the old man doesn't listen to us.... He wouldn't hurt two children, no matter our former selves.." Dice raised his hands and held them out the Devil.

Cagney stood by silently, holding the bag of food as the die tried to get the demon to calm down. 

The Devil shook his head again and took a step back. “It won’t work. We should just... skip this whole part and try somewhere else...” 

“Mister Devil...Elder Kettle is far more reasonable than you think. Ya just gotta try. Would you like me to go talk to him first?” Cagney offered, not wanting the Devil go run off again. The big flower wasn’t as used to this end of the isle as his end and worried he would get lost for much longer than before.

"Come on Boss, we gotta give it a shot." Dice edged closer to the trembling demon and grabbed his hand. He was willing to take a punch or a kick if the Devil decided to bolt. They couldn't give up now! "I'll wager Mr Cagney can talk some sense into the old timer?"

Cagney nodded and shifted forward towards the house while the Devil weakly struggled to flee. "You don't understand, Dice. I don't want to be shot at anymore. My tail just healed a-and I bet we can find potions for magic else where." His eyes grew more frantic as he saw Cagney approaching the door. "N-no! Cagney Carnation you stop right now!" He hissed and clawed at Dice's arm, effectively tearing the fabric of his shirt. 

Without hesitation, Cagney knocked on the door, ignoring the fearful shouts of the Devil. "Elder Kettle! You in there?" He said, listening into the home. There was a commotion inside followed by muffled shouting. Cagney backed up quickly as the door slammed open.

A purple demon rushed out, his backside and horns smoking as if he'd been on fire previously. "AND YOU STAY OUTTA HERE YA LILY-LIVERED IMP!" Several shots fired from the house, making the Devil yelp and pull hard on Dice, dragging him into the nearby bushes.

"Uh...good afternoon Elder Kettle." Cagney said, now slightly hesitant. 

Out from the home stomped a vicious and angry Elder Kettle, finger smoking from the recent gun fire. The second he noticed the big flower, however, his expression calmed and he smiled up at him. "Why, hello there Cagney Carnation. What brings you to my humble abode? Did ya need some more mulch?"

Dice yelped... several times. From the claws tearing at his shirt and then the tug into the bush, landing on his rump under the scratchy branches. He tried to speak but the Devil pressed a paw to his mouth, his yellow eyes wide in terror. The die blinked, aware of the panting from both of them... and then he heard a scuffle of little feet and without thinking he darted out a hand from under the bush, grabbing the little purple tail and pulling the imp under with them, the demon giving a squeak and struggling.

"Er...was that a demon?" Cagney asked, growing a bit worried.

Elder Kettle nodded, holding up the scroll he'd taken from the demon. "Sure was. Seems the little demon wanted to deliver a letter." He said. "Normally I would fire on sight, but the demon said it was a message from my boys. Then he demanded payment in exchange for the letter...and I will not be putting any money into the Devil's pocket. He already got my boys...he won't get anymore from me." The old kettle seemed tired and sad with that statement. His entire body seemed to droop.  
"W-well...that's actually what I came to talk to you about." Cagney said, wondering how he'd approach this.

The Devil peered around Dice to see what the squealing was all about and his mouth dropped open as the rather sorry sight of the slightly smoldering little imp. One of his own. "What're yer doin' outside of the casino?!" Sure he sent out his little servants for errands regularly, but he wasn't at home! The demon's eyes widened. The boys really were using his trident... probably causing mayhem and ruining his domain. He growled and took his hand off of Dice's mouth. 

The imp had frozen, registering who they were. "Yer supposed to be dead Devil, there's a new boss in Hell." It's little voice squeaked as it looked between them both. 

Dice kept a hold of it's tail. "Well we ain't dead runt, who sent ya and why're yer here?" The imp didn't answer, biting the die's hand and scarpering off.

Elder Kettle blinked, eyes flicking down to the scroll still in his hand and then back up to Cagney. "You know about my boys? But they left this Isle days ago.." The old man fingered the wax seal on the parchment, his tired, but now hopeful, eyes never leaving the carnation.

Cagney nodded. “Maybe...you should read the letter first. It may explain some of what I need to ask ya.” He said this carefully, eyeing the bush the devil and Dice were hiding in warily.

Elder Kettle frowned, following the carnation's gaze but seeing nothing amiss. He warily unrolled the scroll, breaking the wax seal to reveal a familiar messy scrawl. Tears almost filled his eyes, it was Mugman's handwriting, the boy was neater than Cuphead but still his loops were uneven and overly wide. He was so taken by the relief of knowing his boys were alive (and well enough to write to him) that it took a moment to read. 

"Dear Elder Kettle, this is Mugman and Cuphead too. We burnd all the soul contraks and we had to fight Mr King Dice and the Devil and we won! They turned little and ran away... so we want to make the casino good. We are working hard to make this place better. We will come home when we are done. Lots of love, Mugman." There was a messy 'an Cuphed' scrawled next to Mugman's name. Kettle blinked at the letter before turning to Cagney, "Just why did you come Mr Cagney Carnation?"

“Uh...well...ya see.” He fiddled with his leafy fingers, “I came across a certain demon who is now...a miniature version of himself...and his cube headed companion...and things haven’t been goin the best for them. They need yer help...gettin’ their casino back?” He asked carefully, shifting back a bit.

Elder Kettle was quiet for a moment, his eyes not leaving the flower as rolled the scroll. "You want me to help the Devil and his lackey... the two who got my boys into this mess in the first place?"

“Listen, I know that sounds...unreasonable.” He said, shifting back again and lowering himself a little. “But think about it. Yer boys are in the casino alone. Running the place. Now, correct me if I’m wrong, but aren’t they barely teenagers? They shouldn’t be there. They should be at home with you. Besides that...” he glanced towards the Devil and Dice’s direction. “The Devil said Cuphead and Mugman could be hurt far worse by his magic they stole from him.”

Elder Kettle furrowed his brow, his mouth moving under that chipped moustache though Cagney couldn't see what shape it was making. The older man pocketed the scroll and rested his hands on his hips. "I suppose, what with yer peepers always on that bush Mr Cagney, that you happen to have the two scoundrels in yer company?" The old kettle heaved out a sigh and pointed to the bush. 

"Get out of my shrubbery, Master Devil and your lackey too. We can discuss things over a cup of tea." And with that he gestured inside his cottage to Cagney and hobbled back inside, gathering his cane in the doorway. Never had the offer of tea sounded so ominous.

The Devil shivered and crouched lower to the ground. He shook his head as Dice made a gesture to get out of the bushes. “He...he’s going to hurt us. There’s no way he’d wanna JUST talk.” 

Cagney glanced towards the two hiding in the bushes. He extended his vines to them, gently tugging them out and wrapping thicker vines around them as if shielding them from the house. “Listen...I know yer scared, but Elder Kettle is the most peaceful man in all of Inkwell. Even if he did chase that demon off.” The flower frowned as he saw the Devil shake his head again. “You asked fer my help here, Devil. Now please...just try?” He dropped his protective wall and pushed them to the door. 

The Devil stood in the doorway, still and shaking. His ears pinned back and his fur bristled. “Th-this is a terrible idea...w-were gonna die...”

Dice fiddled with his battered shirt, crumpling the fabric between his hands nervously. He suddenly became aware of his lost gloves and dinner jacket and how most of the buttons on his waistcoat had been torn right off. He appreciated how Cagney had tugged them to the door... he'd been considering fleeing. He noticed how bad the Devil was shaking and without even thinking took his former boss' paw. "Yer gonna be there with us... right Mr Cagney?" Dice looked up at the flower, biting his lip in fear.

The Devil wanted to hide behind Dice, but he didn’t want Dice to get hurt. If anyone was going to get hurt, it would not be King Dice. The Devil would make sure of that. He gripped his hand, but also looked up to Cagney. 

“I can’t fit in the house, but I’ll be sitting just outside.” He said, motioning towards the open window that faced the living room.

Dice -just- managed to swallow the whimper that rose up in his throat at the flower's words. They had to do this if they wanted to get back on top. He closed his eyes and thought of the casino. The feeling of being on top of the world, and the delight they both took in their work. And then he opened his eyes and looked at the Devil. King Dice could do this, for him. (And that was a slightly scary realisation he didn't want to think about right then.) "Come on Boss, I'll be right there with ya."

With one final push, Cagney had the boys in the house and gently closed the door behind them. The Devil gasped, but puffed his chest up, trying not to look so pathetically afraid. He gripped King Dice’s hand tight and tugged him along, turning the corner to find Elder Kettle sitting in a rocking chair, two cups of tea sitting on the table before a couch. He had his own steaming cup in his hands. 

While it appeared peaceful and nice, the air within was thick with tension. Elder Kettle eyes the two curiously, the sipped his tea while motioning for them to take a seat. 

The Devil hesitantly crept to the couch and sat, fur so puffed and bristled he almost appeared three times his size. He sat close to King Dice, trying not to growl or seem at all on edge. 

“You two appear to have seen better days.” Elder Kettle spoke softly, making the two smaller ones jump. “Now tell me...what it is yer lookin' for. I want to make this a quick visit before I change my mind on lettin' ya go free.”

King Dice swallowed, taking in the room (any reason not to meet the older man's eyes). The cottage had a whitewash over the stone, a small and cosy feel to the place. The stove cast a warm glow and in the back a gramophone played softly.   
He'd not considered where the cup brothers had been raised, it was a clean and homey place, rather like the Elder Kettle himself. Finally, with a heavy swallow he met the old man's eyes. "Sir, we need one of yer potions so we can return ta the casino." He slid his hand to touch the Devil's not liking the look in the kettle's eyes.

"That power, mine, it ain't gonna do yer boys anythin' good." The Devil spoke, his words serious. Dice knew neither of them really cared for the well being of those two mugs, but their guardian did. It was really the only way they could spin this.

“You two are the most powerful people in the Inkwell Isles. Or...were I suppose.” The kettle said with a smirk. “What’s sayin my boys can’t handle yer power? They quickly mastered the magic I offered them.” 

The Devil growled, “YOUR magic ain’t the same as mine. My power is dark. Strong. And it ain’t from a potion.” He bared his teeth when the kettle frowned. “It eats away at yer soul, consumin' ya if it is in mortal hands. I am immortal. Not of this wretched world. My body and...lack of a mortal soul is MEANT to have it. Yer measly little cups ain’t as strong as you think they are. Not against that dark power.”

Elder Kettle’s eyes were narrowed. “So what are ya sayin? That my boys will die?”

“Die, shattered and infested with the power. It is addictive and strong and corrosive to mortals. I am the only one who can handle it.”

The Kettle's hands had begun to shake, the teacup clattering on it's saucer and Dice tensed. The old man simply gave a deep sigh and set the saucer down onto the table, flecks of tea spotting the lace doily. "How are you proposin' to deal with my lads?" He gave them both a fierce look, though there was true fear beneath the warning. 

In the background the record on gramophone reached it's conclusion, leaving them with the quiet scratch of the needle and the ticking of the grandfather clock near the staircase. "We won't kill 'em if that's what yer mean Sir." Dice found his voice was quiet and he tried not to scuff his shoes on the floor.

"I just want my powers and my casino back. This 'mortality' is a pain in my rear...and its only a matter of time before they start to royally screw things up round here..." The Devil said, hesitant to say more. "But...I assume we'll be needin to fight them. Again. And...that's why we're here. ALL of our powers have been takin from us..." 

Elder Kettle set his tea cup and saucer down. He huffed and flinched, and out from his head popped a sparkling teal colored potion. Then he gripped it tight, glaring at the two. "How do I know this ain't some sorta trick?"

He sat back, growling. The Devil didn't know how to convince someone who had no reason to believe him. "I knew this wouldn't work..." He grumbled, covering his face with his clawed hands.

Cagney reached through the open window and pat the Devil's head. "Elder Kettle...I know these two are the LAST people you should believe...but they've been with me for the past couple days...and I'm sure they just want to go home."

Dice fiddled with his hands, looking between Cagney, Kettle and the Devil. "We'll.. we'll deliver your boys safe n' sound back to ya Sir." He pointed to the set of shoes near the umbrella stand by the door. Child-sized red and blue rubber boots. "We know ya just want 'em back Mister Kettle... and we're not lookin' fer no more trouble. If we make it through I'll swear to ya I'll bring yer boys home." 

He looked to the inkwell on the table. "I'll even give it in writin' if yer want it Sir." Cagney was still petting the Devil's head and Dice flushed as all three of them stared at him. He wouldn't usually be one for such... sentiment. But he couldn't bare seeing his Boss so distraught. And really, once they had their full powers back, it would be little hardship to escort the brats home.

Elder Kettle sighed. "Alright. Alright...ya don't need to give it in writing. I'll give you the potion." He said, standing to his feet and walking over to the boys. Cagney smiled and retracted his vine. "Outside. I'll need to teach you boys the basics of this magic." Elder Kettle added, shuffling outside, potion still in his hand.

The Devil blinked, ears perking up. "Really? That's it?" He asked, hopping up and following the kettle outside. His tail wagged, heart pounding excitedly. This really was going to work?

Dice sighed with relief, meeting Cagney's eyes through the window. "Thanks Mister Cagney." The carnation smiled back before turning to where Elder Kettle and the Devil were heading out the door. Dice stood from the couch and gave one last look around the room. He kind of wished he'd grown up in a nice little joint like this. It felt like home. 

He heard the Devil outside, rather excitedly asking about the powers they would get and the die grinned. Home had a new definition.. and it was a person. He jogged out of the house to join the others.

TBC


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Merry Christmas from Jelly & Megane-no-koibito!

“Drinking this potion normally enhances one’s natural abilities with magic. For you two...I’m sure it will restore a portion of yer powers. Since yer both magic anyhow, it won’t be like what yer used to.” He said handing the bottle to the Devil. 

It sparkled in the afternoon sun as the devil tipped his head back and drank some. Then he handed it to Dice. A shiver from deep within him overtook his body and he felt refreshed. He looked around and then up at the sky. With a deep breath he exhaled hard, breathing a burst of white hot fire with ease. “Ahaha!! Yes!” The devil shouted, raising his claws and easily summoning little fireballs there as well. The kettle was right about it only being a portion of his power. This was barely an eighth of what he could do normally. But it was a start.

Dice took the bottle and raised it to his lips. The fluid tingled on his tongue and seemed to fill his whole body with energy. He closed his eyes and took a shuddering sigh as he shivered from the sensation. And he concentrated, bare fingers twitching as he recalled his magic. A brush against his palm had him opening his eyes with a laugh. Playing cards, glowing a little, danced over his hands. He let them flutter through the air and met the Devil's eyes with a grin. It felt damn good to have power again.

The Devil grinned and huffed, smoke puffing from his mouth. “Good ta see ya with cards again, Dice.” He said, bouncing a little as he growled and shot several fire balls at a nearby tree from his fingers. They launched quickly across the yard and burst against the tree, scorching its trunk. 

“Please don’t go wreckin’ my yard.” Elder Kettle huffed, placing a hand in the Devil’s shoulder. “Now listen. With yer powers you also have the ability to parry. I’m not sure what ya experienced with my boys...but allow me to explain.”

The Devil recalled seeing the cup brothers seemingly perishing before him by his own hands. Time and time again he’d sense them die, only to come back in a brilliant flash of pink. “That power that brings ya back from death?” He asked, shrugging the elder’s hand off his shoulder.

Cagney slid back from the trio, settling down among the flowerbeds. He had had more than enough of those attacks from the cup brothers and though the carnation was not on the receiving end, he was loath to feel them again any time soon. Nevertheless, he felt he should stay and make sure nothing went amiss.

"Yes, that power." The kettle said, sighing. "When you lose your life with this power, your soul exits your body and begins to rise to the heavens. Your soul is the pink center of it, and the power of the potion allows you to 'slap' your soul back to your body. Its a mild form of immortality in a way."

The Devil blinked and thought for a moment. "So...now we can't die? "

"Yer can't slap yer own soul though can ya? Yer boys had to slap the other fella." Dice let his cards slide back between his fingers, forming a stack. He worried his bottom lip, remembering watching the cup brothers during their fights.

Elder Kettle nodded, though his mustache dropped in a frown. He didn’t want to hear that they’d been killed multiple times thanks to his power. “You will need to work together for the power to work. And you need to truly care for each other to see the souls.” He said, a hint of doubt in his tone. “Hopefully yer attachment to King Dice ain’t a ruse, demon.” The kettle grunted, aiming a finger at the die. “Dodge.” He said before firing at the younger die without hesitance.

Dice yelped, throwing himself to the side and ending up scuffing his face in the dirt. The kettle shot again and the die scrambled up, throwing his cards in a wild and rather blind manner towards the older man.

The Devil hissed and was instantly on the attack, growling and launching a barrage of tiny flames at the kettle. “What the hell, ya old geezer?!” He shouted, looking over at Dice, worried. “Give us a bit of- OW!!” A shot struck him on the back of his left shoulder, knocking him into King Dice, sending them to the floor.

“Watch yerselves, boys.” Elder Kettle laughed, holding back on his shots now. “That’s one hit for you, Devil. About 2 or 3 more and you’ll be seeing angels...or maybe demons in yer case.”

Dice shoved his way in front of the Devil with a growl, his glowing cards hovering in front of him as he shook in anger. As the Devil snarled in pain he concentrated and sent the cards flying towards the kettle. Elder kettle dodged most of them with very fluid movements considering his age but the spade caught his cheek, slicing a shallow gash into it.

Elder Kettle smirked and fired off several rapid shots at the Devil, who rolled out of the way, his tail getting caught in the blasts. He yelped and dashed for a bush for cover, but not before summoning a big fireball and launching it at the Kettle. 

“Dice! Hide!” He shouted, ducking low as Elder Kettle turned his focus to Dice.

He should have been quicker, but his fighting style had changed since he joined the casino. He wasn't used to dodging gunfire, so reliant was he on his cards and fellow employees. So when Kettle shot, and Dice was distracted by the Devil's call, he took the hit to his side and stumbled back. Another barrage of cards were flung at the Kettle as the die stepped back and... tripped over a tree root. The older man just raised his eyebrows and Dice yelped as the next shot hit his head, cutting a chip into the cube.

Another shot fired, but the Devil roared and jumped out, a large burst of flames surrounded him, propelling him forward. He took the last shot right in his back, guarding Dice with his body. His eyes were wide, fur singed from the shot. 

The Devil turned to the kettle, his anger growing with the flames around him. He stepped forward, scorching the ground beneath him. “YOU!” He growled, fire raging.

Elder Kettle stood shocked, but then chuckled, waving a dismissive hand at the pair. “Alright alright. Enough. You two are more than fit to go on your journey. Come inside and I’ll show you how to patch yerselves up.” With that, the kettle hobbled inside, leaving the door open for them.

The little demon stood panting, fangs bared as he glared at the old kettle. “What? You can’t just...HEY!” He was about to angrily chase him when he felt a hand on his arm. He turned to see Dice struggling to stand, the fires around him quickly vanished as he moved to help the other boy up.

Dice gasped as he tried to stand, clutching his side. He knew it was just a burn but still, it hurt like the dickens! He took the Devil's hand, smiling up at him in thanks. Golly he'd... he'd run in front of him and... the die blinked... rather overwhelmed. "Boss, yer-yer hurt!" As soon as he was on his feet he was examining the wound on the demon's back, cursing a little at it.

“I’m fine.” The Devil growled, his re-injured tail whipping painfully behind him. Oh he was angry. “The old loon...he just...” He growled and shook his head, fists clenching, fire bursting from him. “HE COULD HAVE KILLED YOU!!” He was panting and trembling, anger seeping from him.

"Boss 'm fine!" Dice grit his teeth as the burns stung and he grabbed the Devil's shoulder. "Yer need.. ta calm down..nn.." He tried to hide the pain from his voice but it escaped as a slight whine. He shook and pressed his face into the back of the other boy's neck, gripping him for balance. "Not.. 'm not dead yet Devil."

The Devil felt his anger recede a little upon hearing Dice call him by his name. His ears turned pink and he sighed, turning to hug the die, careful not to aggravate the other boy’s wounds. He didn’t like seeing him hurt. And he really didn’t like how quick to he was to risk his own life. “D-don’t be so careless...” he grumbled before stomping into the house, still very angry.

Dice blinked, rubbing the back of his head, feeling rather foolish. He really had lost his touch on the battlefield... he remembered his last words and flushed purple. He hadn't... called his Boss by name before.. that had always been too informal. He swallowed and tried to ignore the mess of thoughts swirling in his mind.

"That was a mean fight." Cagney's voice rang out in the quiet of the garden, the carnation leaning against a tree and regarding him with concern. Dice felt the chip in his die and grinned ruefully, "guess we deserved it though, what with us tormentin' his boys."

“Good thing the Devil was there to protect you there at the end, huh?” Cagney said softly, shifting forward towards the house.

Dice worried his lip and nodded, "yes he's a real... pal?" It came out a little perplexed. They'd never called each other friends and now they felt much ~more~. "If he risks his life again I'm goin' ta sock 'im in the nose though." The boy limped back to the cottage, his side and chipped head aching something fierce.

TBC


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the long wait everyone!!! And thank you all so much for your comments, they mean the world to be Megane-no-koibito and I!!

The Devil growled as he stumbled into the house, his tail aching all over again. That paled in comparison to the burning pain in his back. “Hey! What makes you think you can just...shoot at us...” The Devil’s words fell silent as he walked into the living room which was now smelling of freshly baked bread and simmering soups. There was even a ham on the table?!

“You two were fighting like starved kittens.” Elder Kettle said, shuffling around and placing glasses of milk down. “You’ll need a good meal before you head out. I’ll guess ol’ Cagney wasn’t quite sure what ta feed ya.” 

Cagney flushed a little and sunk low under the window, embarrassed. “Hey I don’t take care of your type of children. My kind eat water and sunlight.” He grumbled, crossing his arms.

The Devil stood in shock, eyes wide, drooling. “How...did you do all of this so quickly?” He asked. 

“Well before two ruffians came and interrupted me...” Kettle said with a mock glare at the Devil, “I was preparing dinner. All I needed to do was set them out.”

Dice came through the door to the most delicious smell. His stomach rumbled and he had to quickly swallow the drool pooling in his mouth. He sidled up to the Devil, eyes wide at all the fresh food. Golly if the Kettle didn't hate them as much as he did Dice would have suggested begging for asylum. If only to eat as well as this every day. "F-fer us?"

“Not for you specifically, no. But yer welcome to have some.” Elder Kettle said, serving himself a plate of food and sitting in his rocker. 

The Devil rushed to the food, carving a huge slice of ham for himself and grabbing several slices of the fresh warm bread. He then scurried to the couch and sat down, not even bothering with utensils, and began shoveling food into his mouth rather rudely. Elder kettle shook his head and began to eat slowly, ignoring the little demon’s lack of manners. 

Cagney peered into the room and rolled his eyes. It would appear the devil had a bottomless pit for a stomach, given how he’d already eaten most of the food stuffs he’d bartered from Porkrind. “Might wanna ease up in scarfing down all that food, Mr. Devil.” He said, tempted to whack the demon over the head for being so rude. “Don’t wanna choke or something.”

Dice grinned, amused as his boss paused long enough to poke out his tongue in defiance, before going right back to scarfing his meal. He shrugged at Elder Kettle and scuffed the toe of his shoe on the floorboards sheepishly. "Sorry Mister Kettle, Boss ain't used ta feelin' hunger." 

He cautiously took a plate and served himself a more modest portion. He had to reel in the instinct to pile as much as he could. Going hungry had brought up memories of his childhood and there was a fear within him of when they might next get to eat . The die slid onto the couch next to the Devil and made a happy sound of appreciation as he took a bite. "Mmm is 'oo 'ank 'er sir!" He spoke with his mouth full without thinking and blushed, swallowing. "S-sorry sir..."

“Thanks for the grub!!” The Devil said happily, his anger from earlier seemed to have been forgotten in the presence of food. He chewed loudly, his injured tail wagging despite the painful burns on it. Soon the ham was gone and he moved to eagerly slurp up a bowl of soup.

“Please keep yer trap shut when eating...” Elder Kettle said, tossing a napkin towards the little demon. “Goodness...yer worse than my boys...”

The die let himself slide a little closer to the Devil, this time remembering to swallow before speaking. "Where do yer reckon we'd better head to next Sir? Dice stirred his soup, lifting his spoon and watching it drip back into the bowl. "We're not all that familiar with the Isles beyond the city."

“The Casino, of course.” The Devil declared, using a napkin to wipe his face. “No need to dilly dally with anything else. I can’t stand bein’ this small.” He said, putting the bowl down on the table. With his belly full and the food on his plate gone, he stood. Dice wasn’t done eating yet, but the Devil was growing antsy the second all of his food was gone. “Finish yer food, Dice. We gotta go.”

“Now, hold on you two.” Elder Kettle said, placing his own dishes down and standing. “Let me get some things together for you before you head out.” He then hobbled off to a different room, his cane tapping the floor as he moved.  
The demon growled and slumped back onto the couch, crossing his arms with a huff.

Dice drank the last of the soup from his bowl and wiped his mouth. "There's a fair walk to the Casino still. Yer need ta hold yer horses lov-Boss." He froze and flushed at his mishap, coughing and setting his crockery down on the table. "So, do yer think there are shortcuts, I'm tried of all this walkin'." The die stood, brushing off his knees and avoiding meeting the Devil's eyes.

The Devil felt his own cheeks flush beneath his fur, ear tips turning pink at what he thought he heard the die say. “Er...well I know there ain’t many shortcuts in the direction we need ta head.” He said, awkwardly scratching the back of his own head. 

Cagney chuckled outside, causing the Devil to glare back at him. “You two need to take it easy. No need to rush into a fight before ya even know what yer capable of.” The carnation said.

Elder Kettle could be heard shuffling about in the other room, the Devil’s ears perking and picking up the rustling of clothing. “I think I got some clothes that’ll fit ya both nicely. Mugman was growin’ faster than Cuphead...” The kettle said, coming around the corner, a set of black and dark blue shorts as well as a pale blue shirt in his hands. 

“They may not be yer purple color, King Dice, but they’d be nicer than that tattered excuse of a suit ya got on now.” He glanced at the Devil curiously. “And...I’m not sure if they’ll fit you, Devil. Do you even-“ 

“No! I don’t wear clothes. No need to.” The demon said with a growl, looking away. “Got all this fur. No need.”

Dice blinked at the pile of clothes, eyes wide. He remembered the less vocal lad was the one who wore blue and tended to stay a little behind his hot headed brother. It felt... wrong to wear the clothes of a child he'd attacked without much mercy. However it would also be rude to refuse Elder Kettle's hospitality so he looked up at the older man and smiled weakly and reached out for the clothes. "Tha-thank yer Mister."

Elder Kettle jerked his thumb towards the stairs. "The bathroom's first door at the top, I'd reckon Mr Devil here can wait a few more minutes." He raised a brow at the demon in question, who folded his arms and glared in a rather petulant manner. Dice hugged the shirt and shorts to his chest and hurried up the stairs, the worn floorboards creaking as he ran. He had a sudden fear that the Devil might leave him here. 

Panting, he opened the door to a quaint little bathroom; a toilet, a sink and a small tin bath pushed to the corner. Dice was distracted for moment by the mirror over the sink and he blinked at himself. He looked so... young. He kept forgetting. With a huff of frustration he began peeling off his torn shirt and trousers, giving his face and arms a quick wash in the sink before tugging on the cup-boy's clothes.

\--

“It ain’t decent, you running around naked. Ya could at least put in a pair of slacks or something.” Elder Kettle said, shaking his head. 

“You don’t even wear clothes!” The devil argued, fur bristling. 

“I don’t have the body fer clothing.” The kettle retorted softly, “No one makes clothes fer folks like me.”

The Devil rolled his eyes and grumbled, tail flicking irritably. He hated waiting. He hadn’t even realized his wounds were healed now. The simple meal had healed him up just fine. His horn was still broken however.

Dice gathered up his old rags and made his way down the stairs, hearing the Devil and Elder Kettle arguing. He chuckled into his hand, the Devil had always hated wearing clothes. He'd once tried to coax him into a suit, to match the casino... it hadn't ended well for the draper. The boy jumped the last two stairs, landing with a 'oof'. "So, Boss, we're heading out?"

The Devil bounded eagerly off the couch and stood before Dice, taking in his new attire. Blue did not suit him as well as his usual purple, but it was nice to see him out of tattered clothes. 

His tail wagged and he grinned. “Heh, you look like that whimpy mug.” The devil teased, giggling at the irritated blush that surfaced in King Dice’s face. 

“I have also packed two packs for you two.” Elder Kettle said, standing and handing them two brown full backpacks. “Food will help you restore your health, should you take any beatings along the way. I’m sure you noticed your wounds have completely healed?”

Dice poked out his tongue, face purple in mortification. He ruffled the top of the Devil's head, mussing the fur. He chuckled at the resulting growl and turned to take the pack offered to him. "Thank ya sir, yer too kind."

“Bring my boys back.” Elder Kettle said seriously. “I don’t want any more to do with you two. Bring my boys back and leave us be.”

The Devil looked the old kettle over. He looked so tired and old now, nothing like the brute who was firing at them in the yard. “We’ll get’em back. And trust me, we ain’t gonna mess with yer family anymore. I’m tired of this.” He said, tugging the backpack on.

Dice pulled the straps of his own pack. There was a pain in his gut at the kettle's words. They echoed something his mother had said when she'd finally had enough of his tomfoolery as boy. And sent him out into the world with nothing more than the clothes on his back. Elder Kettle had the same look of exhausted disapproval in his eyes and the die reached for the Devil's hand. "Come on Boss, let's amscray."

Cagney stood waiting for them as they walked out of the house. The door slammed behind them, making the Devil jump and stare at the door. “Good. Didn’t want to see his old face anymore anyways.” He said, pulling Dice along with him.

“He’s offered you a lot of help, Mr. Devil.” Cagney said, sliding up behind the two boys as they walked. “You should try and be grateful.”

The Devil growled and stomped on, noticing how quiet King Dice had gotten. Something seemed to be bothering him. He nudged his shoulder gently, giving his hand a squeeze. “I know those duds ain’t yer style, Dice. No need to be so mopey.” He said lightly, chuckling a little, hoping to bring his spirits back up.

Dice coughed and offered the Devil a weak laugh. "Yeah well it could'a been worse, I could'a ended up naked." He pressed a hand over the one gripping his shoulder. "'least when we're back in our old bodies I can look presentable again eh?" 

The boy took a deep inhale through his nose, the smell of flowers and trees filling his senses. "I'm ready ta take on anythin' I reckon... an...'" he turned to Cagney himself, grinning at the carnation before holding out his hand. "Thanks fer everythin' Mister Cagney."

Cagney smiled and shook Dice’s hand, then patted both boys on the head. “You’re welcome. I hope...once this is all over you two won’t be so...horrible.” He said, not sure how else to say it. “And please do keep our deal in mind. I held up my end of the bargain...”

The Devil rolled his eyes and nodded. “Yeah yeah...we’ll leave you and yer kin alone...”

The carnation grinned and sighed. “I suppose I’ll leave you two here. My garden will have questions once they realize you two have gone. Good luck on yer journey.”

Dice waved back at the carnation "I figure we can keep away from this here Isle Sir!" He chuckled inwardly at Cagney's words, he highly doubted they'd both suddenly become tender-hearted saints when this was all over. He set off down the garden path, hearing the Devil trot up beside him, his clawed feet a quieter shuffle on the path.

They moved along the path, the Devil glancing over his shoulder at the flower. He felt a strange tug at his heart, as if he wanted to say something else to the flower. What he wanted to say he wasn’t sure. “Dice wait...” He said, turning to run to the flower.

“Hey! Cagney!” He shouted, stopping the flower before he could burrow away. “I got somethin else to tell ya!”

Cagney shifted back upright and cocked his head to the side, curious. “What is it? You gonna tell me off before ya go?” He asked, grinning wide.

The Devil stood, arms at his side. He took in a breath, then quickly said, “Thank you for helping us!” Then he ran away, ears burning as he ran. He grabbed Dice’s as he rushed by, tugging him along with him. 

Cagney laughed loudly and shook his head, quickly burrowing his way underground with a smile.

The die chuckled as he was dragged off through the trees, letting the rather flustered Devil pull him onwards. The heavy pack beat against his back a little as he ran but he paid it no mind. "S'gonna be peculiar ta see my Die House when I'm a shrimp like this hehe." He was looking forward to it, despite the thought, he was craving a sense of normalcy. 

They were almost to the red dice when there was a rumbling sound. The earth in front of them began to shift and they both jerked to a stop, almost falling on their faces as tufts of grass were thrown to the side. And three huge, and very familiar, vegetables appeared before them, shaking dirt from themselves. 

The carrot grinned, eyes bright. "Well, well, well... look who we have here... a little washed-out demon and his pet."

The Devil hissed and felt his fur bristle. He didn’t say a word, ears pinning back as he backed up, standing in front of King Dice. He growled and summoned several fireballs from his fingers.

“Oooh, the little imp has some spice.” The potato scoffed, nudging the carrot. “Seems like the ol’ Kettle is helpin’ them now.”

“Hey f-fellas...maybe we shouldn’t...” Weepy tried to say, tugging on both his brothers’ arms. “What if...w-what if we just pretend we didn’t see ‘em?”  
Moe elbowed the onion back a bit, giving him an irritated glare. “Weepy, you can’t be serious. These are the two brutes what called you a wuss! A wimpy sprout! Ya can’t let ‘em talk to ya like that...and ya sure can’t let ‘em go when they’s so small now.” He said, a malicious grin spreading across his face.

Dice summoned his pack of aces, shouldering his way forwards until he stood next to the Devil. "Not lettin' ya take any hits fer me Boss." he said, his voice firm. The potato and the carrot advanced towards them, the ground shaking. Small carrots shot up from the ground alongside clods of dirt and hovered around the carrot. He grinned and his third eye opened, sending out a wave of glowing rings right towards them. Dice yelped and shoved the Devil to the side, flinging his cards at the vegetable.

“Hey!” The devil shouted, growling and launching several fire balls at the floating objects. They burst with a bang and he rushed towards the carrot, mouth ablaze as he leapt high and breathed a hot blast of fire right in his face. 

Psycarrot yelped and covered his face, swatting the Devil out of the air and into Weepy, who caught the Devil in his hands. He whimpered when the enraged little demon sucked in a breath. Before a hot burst of flames could hit him he yelled, “Sorry!!” And tossed him weakly at Dice. 

“Enough of this!” Moe shouted and jumped into the air, spitting large clumps of dirt at the pair.

Dice caught the Devil with a grunt, falling backwards. He shoved the demon down and yelped as the dirt clods shot over them. "Take a gamble old man!" He yelled and directed his aces at the potato. They struck Moe, digging into the vegetable and making him yowl in pain. "Devil we need ta run!"

Psycarrot turned on Weepy with a snarl. "What were ya thinking,?! They took our souls Weeps!" The onion whimpered before giving his brother a glare. He turned and gave the boys a shooing motion with one hand before throwing his head back and beginning to wail. Tears began to spray out like a fountain, hitting the ground in huge droplets. Psycarrot and Moe cursed, scattering and running for cover. Dice and the Devil did the same, scrambling up and fleeing towards the red Die House.

The Devil didn’t want to run. He was practically seeing red and it felt so good to battle again. To have some semblance of power again. But clearly they were outmatched by the enraged Root Pack, and he didn’t want to think of what humiliation they’d suffer if they were to lose to vegetables. The onion had his brothers held back as they dashed away.

Once in the safety of the Die House, the Devil fell to his knees, needing to catch his breath. “I’m...tired of this runnin’ nonsense...” He growled, shaking the dirt off of him.

Dice panted, pressing a hand against the painted wall to steady himself as his knees shook. "Yeah well.." he broke off and snuck a look out of the window. The Root Pack seemed to be arguing. The boy heaved a shaky sigh, rubbing the sweat from his brow. He turned to look at the Devil and frowned. "I'm gettin' tired of yer always throwin' yerself into trouble Boss."

The Devil stood and glared at Dice. “Me?! They attacked outta nowhere! Yer the one who was pushin’ me over and rushin’ them!”

Dice dusted off his knees. "Yeah well, I knew ya'd try and fight 'em all alone. Yer gonna get killed Boss!"

“So its alright for YOU to get killed in my place?” Devil shouted, growling, ears down. “It’s MY fault we’re in this mess. I’m the one who’s stronger...I should fight more.” He growled again, looking down. Truthfully, he didn’t want to think of King Dice getting hurt anymore. 

When they were their regular sizes and fighting the cup brothers, he’d said mean things about Dice, and didn’t even care one bit that they’d beaten him down. It was just another day, and one small defeat wasn’t supposed to go this far. Now, however, knowing how he and King Dice felt for each other, Devil did not like seeing him hurt. “I don’t want to see ya gettin’ the tar beaten outta you...”

Dice shuffled his way over, wiping the back of his hand over his mouth. "Look I don't like seein' yer get hurt either Devil! 'Specially when it's cause of me!" He kicked at the plush carpet before looking up and around the room. He was reminded of how tiny they both were and again how weak and damn helpless he was. "Look can ya... ya don't have ta protect me alright? Ya never did before Boss."

That was an inward sting to the Devil’s heart. And it was true. He’d never been particularly protective of anyone before, much less King Dice. He looked down and grit his teeth, not saying a word as he stalked out of the Die House towards Isle Two.

\--

The moment he stepped out he was greeted with the sweet smells of cotton candy, popcorn and cookies, the sounds of bouncy carnival tunes, and the site of a HUGE ferris wheel amongst other carnival attractions. Wasn’t that foolish clown the owner of this place? 

The Devil was hesitant to continue on, feeling uneasy and irritated yet again. All of the noises were too loud and colors were nearly blinding. “Ugh...what a waste of space...” He grumbled.

Dice swallowed the last of his frustration, breathing in deeply as he followed the Devil outside. He felt his nose 'wrinkle' at the strong scent of sweet and savoury snacks. It was almost overpowering and seemed to saturate the air with sugar. 

He couldn't remember the last time he'd visited a carnival. His Pa had never been one to take them to such a place, not when he was spending any spare coin down at the local tavern. Dice slid his hands into the pockets of the blue shorts and looked about. This place wasn't quiet, there were people crowding around the attractions (mostly children) and he felt himself balk a little. 

And then he noticed the tensing of the demon's body. "We need ta go through the clown, Boss?" He vaguely remembered the odd fellow from the unfortunate incident in the casino that had led to the clown losing his soul. But really, King Dice had watched so many fools place bets or making deals with the Devil that they blended together.

“That fool, Beppi?” The Devil asked, ears pinning back against the onslaught of screeching children, no doubt overcome with the excitement of the festivities. “For Pete’s sake how can anyone stand this place?” He growled, shying away from the noise towards the die house. It was too noisy. There had to be some other way through to Isle Three.

Dice saw the Devil flinching and twitching. He pressed a hand to the demon's shoulder. "Hey, we've just gotta get past that fink right? Or somethin' like that." He kept ahold of the smaller boy. "And there ain't another way, the carnival takes up this part of the Isle."

The Devil shook his head and felt his fur bristling. “Its too bright and annoying.” He said, but took in a deep breath. “Let’s just go quickly. I don’t want to be around these obnoxious brats.” The sounds were too loud. They were making his head hurt.

Dice followed the Devil into the hustle and bustle of the carnival. They avoided the groups of children crowding around the attractions but he couldn't stop himself from eyeing a few longingly. The King never could resist a good game; from marbles and jacks on his knees in the dirt as a boy to the much more sophisticated gambling of the casino. 

Nevertheless, he slid his hands into the pockets of his shorts and dutifully followed the demon. He had to admit, it was nice to be able to wander and not be recognised. The children had no idea who they were (likely they would not even if they had been in their true forms). Dice couldn’t help the confident swagger returning to his walk, he was in his element among the bustling crowd.

The attractions were definitely aimed for youngsters, the prizes all toys and candied treats. They passed several miniature tents housing ring-toss, skee-ball and penny pitches and Dice couldn’t help lingering at a ‘knock ‘em down’ tent. Rows of fabric cats made from sacking, just begging to be knocked over.

"Just... one game?" Dice felt his mouth twist into a childish pout almost against his will. His fingers twitched with excitement against the rough fabric of his shorts. Around them the carnival carried on its merry way, cheerful red and yellow lights twinkling and organ music ringing joyfully out.

The Devil stamped his bare little foot on the ground, his ears seeming to press back even closer to his skull. He visibly jumped when the group of children barrelled past them again, their giggles loud and shrill. The Devil pressed closer to Dice, eyes glowing a bright yellow and a growl of distress rumbling from his throat. 

Dice pressed a hand to the demon’s shoulder and gave it a pat. “I know this place’s leaving ya real jingle-brained Sir, but one game and we’ll dangle.” He felt a lick of guilt shoot through his stomach like a heavy stone but swallowed it down. The die was getting so tired of losing.

The Devil let out a low snarl and ground his teeth, a tiny puff of smoke leaking from between the gaps of fangs. And then he slumped a little, back hunching and his eyes rolling with a deep sigh. “Fine, but shake a leg Dice, we don’t have time fer this!” He continued to press himself closer to the other boy, his tail swishing his agitation as the children ran past them once more.

Dice whooped, jumping a little in joy. He was so excited in fact that his leap sent him bumping into one of the children. The boy yelped and he patted them with an apology, “Awful sorry there fella!” which seemed to appease him as he and his friend’s ran off once more.

The die slid back towards the game counter with his customary wide grin, hands in his pockets. The Devil’s eyes flicked him up and down, brows furred curiously. “What’cha lookin’ so smug there fer?” 

Dice chuckled and pulled his hand free from his pocket and flicked the gold coin up in the air. The metal gleamed under the flashing lights of the carnival and his grin seemed to grow even wider. “Well, these little moppets don’t carry much for their hokey-pokey ice-cream…” he pressed the coin onto the counter and waited for the games man to come over from serving the children on the other side.

The Devil had a small grin on his face. Leave it to Dice to easily pickpocket the scrawny brats. “Heh, still got that skill too eh?” He asked, nudging Dice as the games man walked up and took the gold coin. 

A few booths over he heard the group of screeching children erupt in confusion upon the discovery of missing a coin. The Devil’s grin spread wider and he thought they deserved it for their rude and reckless behavior. His ears twitched as Dice squared up to play, that intense look of concentration on his face, the one that the demon was a very big fan of.

It was decidedly odd to be craning to look up at the fellow working the booth as the wooden counter was level with his chest. Dice reached up to hand over the coin and he scooped the five heavy leather balls towards himself with a toothy smile and an innocent “thanks mista’!” 

Keeping one arm around the others protectively, Dice gripped a ball and bit his lip, weighing its heaviness. Bright eyes slid over the sack cats lined up across the distance and he drew back his arm with a practiced ease. The die exhaled and swung, knocking the first cat over with a thud. He grinned wide before immediately reaching for the next ball.

The Devil blinked, smirk shrinking slightly in surprise as the other boy continued to knock the cats down. Two, three, four… Even the man running the booth and the children across the other side had paused to watch. The demon looked Dice over as he gripped the last ball, his face full of a fierce determination, lip drawn between his clenched teeth.

The Devil felt his tail twitch in excitement, scuffing up the dust of the dry dirt that made up the carnival floor. He’d always enjoyed watching Dice give himself fully over to the competitive demon he could be and it was always a treat to see him best his opponents. It rarely happened on the casino floor as the die was usually working but occasionally he’d catch his manager in a playful mood and they’d banter over cards or billiards together.

There was another thud as the last ball hit the final cat, knocking it down and thudding down to the floor. Dice gave a little leap, fist punching the air as he whooped with joy and the Devil answered with a bubbly laugh, gripping the other boy’s shoulder with a clawed paw.

“Well ain’t that real swell boys!” The booth fellow slid over with a chipper grin. “Ya got a heap of luck there don’tcha?” He patted Dice on the top of his die and then reached back to the box of prizes under the knock ‘em down shelf. He handed Dice a haphazardly painted chalkware Kewpie and then turned to a group of children who were calling from the other side of the booth.

Dice regarded the garish doll with bemusement before handing it to the Devil. His mouth twisted into a rather wicked smirk “congratulations… it’s ugly.”

The Devil cackled, shoving the doll right back at the die. “Oh no no Dice, don’t foist yer kid off on me.” He fiddled with his broken horn, the bandaged bone itching as it healed. He winced a little as his claw prodded the exposed bone, pain lacing through him. “Well, shake a leg, ain’t we goin’?”

Dice tucked the ornament under his arm and stared longingly about at the games. Something familiar was building inside him, something dark and hungry. Well, King Dice had always been rather greedy.

“Come on Boss, jus’ a few more games?” Dice grinned an arched one eyebrow, hands in his pockets as he turned on his heel before the Devil could answer. He swaggered down past the the rows of games, sidestepping to avoid a couple of children as they barreled through the carnival. 

He’d always had a problem stopping after one win… he always craved more. And it hardly helped he was *good* at winning, it had gained him a fair number of enemies in the past. Dice grinned wider, feeling the weight of the doll against his side. Of course he didn’t want a worthless bit of chalkware, but it what the prize was wasn’t of importance. It was more that it was his.

The Devil growled, smoke snaking from his ears and nostrils as his fists clenched at his sides. Claws pricked into his palms, digging in painfully as he watched the other boy swagger along. He was seeing an echo of a young man he hadn’t seen in over two decades, the youngster who had attempted to swindle the Devil himself. And as snazzy as Dice looked, all self-assured and smug, the demon didn’t like it. Time was ticking on and Hell would be falling even more into disarray. His imps would be running amuck, most likely causing mischief and fighting.

And those two little brats… those cretins would start with childish wishes, using the trident like a fairy wand. But no mortal could withstand the darkness of that magic, slowly it would corrupt them. In a way, the trident would shape the two to its own design and prey upon their personal weaknesses. 

His tail thrashed, smoke increasing until he had to spit a tiny spark of flame at his feet. He stubbed out the fire with his heel, the growl rumbling his whole frame. They didn’t have time for this! “Dice you twit! Yer not wastin’ all our moolah on these dingy games. One game, that was our deal.”

The die twisted around and glared over his shoulder, tossing another gold coin up in the air with his free hand, catching it between middle and index finger. “With all due respect *Sir*, you don’t tell me what to do no more.”

The Devil flicked his claws, a ball of white-hot flame appearing in his palm. “Dice, we’re leavin’. When the die didn’t respond and continued to walk, the demon howled with rage. “Don’t ya turn yer back on me!” The Devil flung the fireball towards the other boy.

Dice swung around, outstretched hand sending a card flying out. It hit the fireball, sending both attacks hurtling towards a nearby stall, the flaming card embedding itself in the wood. The vendor and nearby children fled with shouts of alarm.

Both boys faced one another, ignoring the people around them as they glowered. Dice spread his legs a little, boots scuffing in the dirt as his glowing deck fluttered into existence, circling around one hand. The die’s eyes were shining a bright green, his grin sharpening as he stared his former Boss down. “Ya sure ya want to do this Sir?”

He chuckled, but there was little mirth in it. “Yer the one gummin’ the works!” The Devil spat another fireball towards the other boy. He growled when Dice dodged it. “Now, stop actin’ like such a twit, we’ve got places ta be!” The Devil spat, balls of flame racing towards the die.

Dice dodged two of the attacks and swung the chalkware doll in front of him like a shield, the ornament smashing as a few more flaming balls hit it. Dice was left holding only a pair of feet which he threw to the side, summoning his deck.

The Devil had been huffing in agitation, smoke billowing from his mouth and nose. He tore across the space between them and leapt onto the die with a deep growl. He snarled as they rolled across the dusty floor and Dice snarled back, grin lost as he bared his teeth in anger. The world shrunk into a painful tumble of fists and claws and the jabs of knees.

The Devil’s clawed toes scrambled through the dirt and he pinned the other boy to the ground, panting harshly. Steaming spittle hit the die’s face as the demon snarled. “LISTEN YOU IDIOT!! Yer acting like a spoiled little brat! If ya don’t stop playing the fool, I WILL leave you here!” 

“Ma-maybe I don’t wanna be yer lackey no more!” Dice spat, kicking out and struggling against the pack on his back. He wrenched one wrist free and his fist flew up, socking the Devil in the nose. As the Devil yelped, holding his face, Dice shoved him off and leapt to his feet. “Yer still actin’ like yer the boss of me, but ya ain’t!” And with that the boy ran through the crowd that had amassed around them, taking all their coins with them.

The Devil rubbed his smarting nose, pink tears prickling in his eyes. “Yeah! You beat it ya lousy crumb! See if I care any!” He glared at the gawking children and carnival folk, scrabbling to stand. He saw a large red man coming towards him, accompanied by a smaller clown, both who he vaguely recognised. They were debtors he realised with a start, swiping the back of his paw across his face as he felt a warm trickle of blood from his nose. No no no he didn’t want to fight these finks! The demon turned on his heel and fled, ignoring the shouts of protest that rang from behind him.


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the long wait, writer Jelly's mental health was... not good
> 
> Thank you all for all your wonderful comments, kudos and bookmarks, we really appreciate it!

Despite their good intentions and their hard work, the cup brothers were slowly losing control of the casino. They had been trying to treat everyone with fairness and with kindness, but a multitude of problems had arisen as a result. 

Without the threat of the Devil looming over them, the employees didn’t think they needed to work as hard. The clientele of the casino began to dwindle because of the drunk employees, harassment from the more rowdy crowd that was drawn to the lack of security, and the empty threats from the cups meant nothing to them. Cuphead had made a show of power by firing magic at them, but he would never actually make contact with any of them. Mugman had taken to holding up in the office, trying his best to keep the paperwork in order. Therefore he wasn’t able to keep an eye on Cuphead, who’s frustration was driving him to think of more drastic measures to keep everything in line.

“THIS IS HOPELESS.” Cuphead shouted as he slammed his way into the office, looking exhausted and angry. “The stupid workers won’t work. The bartenders are drunkards...and I can’t get ‘em to do a thing I want ‘em to!” He stomped around and growled, the contents of his head bubbling over, his cheeks red. 

Mugman rolled his eyes and barely looked up at him from the papers. “Well maybe if you would DO something instead of threatenin’ them with that fork a yers...” 

Their physical state wasn’t fairing well either. Their prolonged exposure to the trident had caused their porcelain to crack all over, Cuphead more so than Mugman. Cuphead’s cup was chipped and cracked all over to the point where his teeth had chipped a bit, some resembling fangs. Mugman’s eyes now matched Cuphead’s, both yellow with red-tinted irises. 

“Gimme the trident. You clearly don’t have a lick a sense on how to use it.” Mugman said, hopping over the desk and snatching it from Cuphead. He shivered as the powers wrapped around his arms, seeping into his chest.

“What’re you gonna do with it? Write a strongly worded letter?” Cuphead hissed, trying to tear the trident back from his brother. “I’M the stronger one.”

Mugman wouldn’t let go of the tool, gritting his teeth and glaring at his brother. “Strength don’t mean nothin if ya don’t know how to use it.” He growled, tugging on the trident. “Elder Kettle always said I was the smart one. Prolly means I should be the one to use the trident too!”

They continued to bicker, hands never leaving the trident. It soon began to glow bright, sending waves of angered magic surging through the room. Then with a loud metallic sound, the trident split in two. Directly down the middle. The boys fell away from each other, toppling over with their respective halves of the tool in their hands. 

“Ouch...” Cuphead groaned, sitting up and rubbing his chipped head, a few more pieces of porcelain crumbling onto the ground. “Well ain’t that just swell. YOU broke it!” He shouted, standing up on wobbly feet.

Mugman let out a pained sound, laying on the ground and putting a hand to his head. A new large crack now streaked across Mugman’s face, starting from the rim of his mug down between his eyes ending just above his mouth. He sat up and shook his head, dizzy from the surge of magic. “I didn’t do squat. It was yer cryin' about no one listening to you...” 

Cuphead’s eyes widened when he got a look at his brother’s mug, seeing how broken they’d both become. How hadn’t they noticed? “Mugman...I...”

“Just shut yer dumb mouth and leave me alone.” Mugman growled, standing up and shoving past his brother to go back to the desk. He looked at his brother, the pitifully shocked look on Cuphead’s face making him feel a little bad. “The trident ain’t broken. Look. Its just...split.” He said, holding his half up. They both now had two prongs instead of three. “Now we both have one. Isn’t that...how it should be?” 

“Yeah...sure...” Cuphead said, gripping his half of the tool with a growl. He turned to leave the office while muttering, “I ain’t dumb...” and slammed the door behind him.

Mugman’s heart felt strangely glad that Cuphead had left with that sad look on his face. ‘Could have fooled me.’ a voice echoed smoothly through Mugman’s head. He looked around, not knowing where such a mean thought came from, but he shrugged it off. Cuphead always made fun of him for being smart, why couldn’t he make fun of him for being dumb?

Cuphead rushed down the hallway, visibly shaking as he gripped his trident in anger. He wasn’t dumb! Who did Mugman think he was, calling him such mean names like that? Cuphead had never heard his brother talk that way to him before. Not since they were really small. Mugman always would boast about being the ‘smart one’ sure, but he wouldn’t ever turn it on Cuphead and call him stupid. 

“Well...he’s just a big...pansy!” Cuphead shouted, rounding the corner and entering the casino, anger burning hot in his belly. 

He looked out on their casino and growled, noticing nearly half the staff was drunk and sitting around doing nothing while several guests looked more than irritated. Cuphead wondered if maybe they should just quit. Give up on this stupid casino and go home. 

‘But think of all that gold you’d be wastin’...’ a voice teased through his head. ‘You don’t wanna quit. Everyone will see what a stupid child you are then. And who knows...with how Mug’s been actin...’

“He’d let me walk out and take all the gold himself...” Cuphead growled. 

The magic he had wasn’t enough to control this place. He needed more of...something. More magic? Muscle? He knew loads of the debtors would probably come help if he asked. Maybe Djimmi would help them? His size and skills could come in handy. Or maybe...Rumor Honeybottoms? She had loads of workers who were always willing to help if she commanded. But, would they even help if he asked? Would they even be enough? 

He growled louder, startling several demons from their resting places on the tables. “Hey! You! Yeah you group a bum demons!” He shouted, slamming the trident down as they all came running to his call. “Outta everyone you seen come through here...who do ya think is the scariest?”

Several of the demons instantly piped up and said, “Grim Matchstick.” This was rather surprising to Cuphead. 

“Really...the big stuttering dragon?” He asked in a disbelieving tone.

“Oh yes, master. He may look and sound like a coward, but when the Devil cheated him outta his soul...he sprouted those three toothy heads and nearly leveled the casino when he fled.” 

“Destroyed many of us demons too. It was like a massacre. Gave King Dice a run for his money too. I mean...he escaped without so much as a bruise.”

Cuphead thought to himself for a moment, tapping his foot on the ground. “He is a big dragon...why I bet he’d love to come keep everyone in line here. Even get to knock a few heads if he wanted. Plus...he owes me.” Cuphead said with a smirk.

Cuphead had one of the demons bring a message to Mugman that he was going out to get some help. Then he took two large demons with him and left for Isle Two, towards the big tower where the dragon Grim Matchstick resided.

….

 

Dice kept on running, his little feet pounding hard on the ground as he gasped and swerved around crowds of people. A few of the carnival workers tried to reach out to catch him, but he was too fast, ducking and lurching to the side to avoid their grabbing hands.

He panted and sprinted towards the pyramid which had been part of the carnival for as long as the man had been using the Die houses on Isle Two. It towered over the smaller attractions and the darkness inside promised refuge.

Dodging past the gangs of children that were still crowding around each attraction, excitedly shouting for the carnival workers’ attention, Dice made it to the pyramid. He paused for a moment, pressing his hand to a limestone pillar as he panted for breath. He glanced back and saw for a moment that all the carnival workers were occupied, the crowds obscuring any sign of the Devil.

Dice looked up, feeling tinier than ever as the pyramid loomed, towering high above him. The dark entrance stretched wide like a mouth ready to gobble him whole. The die gulped, faltering at the idea of venturing into the gloom within, shoes scuffing on the stone steps as he took a step back. 

“Over there, that’s the little crumb causing a ruckus, best give him the bum’s rush!” The shout from had behind had a yelp escaping him and he barely glanced back at the pair of angry carnival workers before he ran forward into the pyramid. Inside the corridors twisted and turned, maze-like and he only stopped to finally catch his breath, leaning against the wall and panting hard.

To his relief, the boy could hear no sounds of his pursuers, and the interior of the pyramid was hardly as dark as it had first appeared from the outside. In fact, flaming torches lined the walls, lighting the walls with a soft orange glow. The little fires rubbed their eyes, flickering and staring down at him curiously.

Dice winced a little, trying to not meet their eyes and hurrying on down the hall. The stone was decorated with engravings and paintings; people, animals, symbols and rushes. He quirked an eyebrow, everything was a little off, all to the side. He ran his fingers over the stone, the cold rock and old paint flaking a little at his touch.

He couldn’t quite recall which Inkwell resident lived in this pyramid. His footsteps echoed in the silence of the halls. He should know, he certainly had at one point. Dice swallowed. His thoughts had started to get fuzzy, his head feeling like cotton wool when he tried to think too hard beyond the last few days. 

The darkness, the flickering of the fires’ light on the walls… it felt oddly.. familiar. His fingertip caught on a crack in the stone, the rough edge scratching his skin and he popped it into his mouth. With a suddenness that had him gasping, he found himself lost in a memory of his youth...

Sucking on his fingers, trying to ease the sting from the scratches he’d gathered along with the firewood earlier that evening. He huffed and drew the threadbare blanket closer, trying not to jostle Timmy and Bartholomew, the twins snoring in the bed beside him. The room felt cold as the ice that hugged the edges of the sea outside, the wind creeping through the cracks in the walls.

The fire was burning behind the grate but they’d not much coal at all. Mama had said they’d no coin to spare, not with little Nora sickly and needin’ a call from the doctor. Her cradle was nearer the fire and he winced at her snuffly breaths. Mama had cried over the clothes that day, as she scrubbed them on the washboard and her cheeks glistened with tears and then she’d seen him peekin’ and sent him off and out with a few sharp words. 

Their clothes for the next day were drying over the fireplace, the crackle of the flames making his head feel heavy. Through the wall Mama was humming and probably sitting in the chair, sewing the buttons back onto their shirts after their trip through the wringer. 

Sudden loud thumping knocks on the door had him jumping, sitting upright in fear. His Papa’s voice was thick with drink and anger as he stomped into the house. Little Nora began to wail and he stumbled over to the cradle to shush her. Papa didn’t take kindly to anythin’ when he had a brick in his hat.

His Mama was tryin’ to placate him, he couldn’t hear her words but she sounded afraid. There was the sound of something china breakin’. The twins huddled in the bed, scared out of their wits. Little Nora, bless the child’s soul, was mouthin’ his shirt and quiet as a mouse. There were thunderin’ footsteps towards the door and he braced himself. He was the biggest one, he had to be strong-*

“The great King Dice really has fallen quite far from his grand throne I see.”

Dice blinked and stumbled, his legs buckling as his head whipped from side to side, eyes wide. This wasn’t… dark hallway, stone under his fingers, a heavy pack digging into his shoulders. His stomach felt twisted and he couldn’t seem to take easy breaths.

“You caused quite a commotion in the carnival, Mr Beppi blew his wig.” There was a chuckle in the voice from behind him and the boy turned clumsily, gaping up at the red genie looming over him. 

There was a moment of silence broken only by their breathing as the genie stared down at him as though waiting for something, his large arms folded across his broad chest and a smug grin on his face. Dice blinked, his hands gripping sides of his shorts, mouth dry with fear. The pack on his back seemed to grow heavier with every second.

The genie tilted his head to the side, eyebrow raising as his grin slowly dwindled into a frown. He opened his mouth, lips twitching as though he would say something before he stopped and closed his mouth again. His pupils briefly glowed a bright cyan, and Dice gulped, taking a step back, feeling naked under that stare.

“You are not yourself Mr Dice, you are… lost.” The genie seemed to be picking his words with care, still studying him as deeply as before. He reached out one large hand, offering his palm. “Come, I will not harm you.”

Dice bit his lip, head still fuzzy and in a horrible jumble of déjà vu and unfamiliarity. He lay his small hand in the genie’s and allowed himself to be lead down the hall.

……

The Devil managed to run his way out of the carnival and out into the open roads leading towards Isle Three. His nose was sore from being struck, his eyes stung with tears and his feet hurt from how far and how long he’d run. He was lucky enough to have escaped without squabbling with the clown known as Beppi, and he avoided most of the other adults who’d tried to stop him.

“Stupid bastards...” The Devil spat, slowing to a stop and taking a seat under a large tree near the road. He slumped back against it and growled, the tears continued pouring down his cheeks. 

This entire situation got out of hand so quickly, he was feeling at a loss. Not only had King Dice run off with all their gold and all of their supplies, but he’d hit him really hard in the face and left the Devil all alone. With an angry and frustrated growl he stood. The Devil let out a pitiful version of a roar and swiped angrily at the tree. Over and over he struck the bark, tearing into the trunk, fire searing through his claws and scorching the wood.

“STUPID! DICE! WHAT A LOUSY! GOOD FOR NOTHING! LACKEY!” He roared louder and struck the tree so hard, the force of it burst through the trunk completely, sending wood shards everywhere and toppling the entire thing over. The Devil panted heavily and looked at the smoldering pile of wood and leaves, his paws aching. 

“What the hell am I to do now?” He said to himself, feeling just as pitiful as the mess of a tree he’d left. Burnt out and fallen to pieces. “Why couldn’t he just listen to me!? What’s happened to him? Can’t he see we need to get outta here and get back to the casino?”

‘He just wanted to have some fun.’ The rational part of his mind said, the feeling of guilt striking him hard. ‘Why did you have to get so pushy? A little fun wouldn’t have hurt. When was the last time you relaxed and let him do something he wants for a change?’ 

He growled and rushed down the road. Towards Isle Three. Towards his casino. “No! I don’t need that stupid buffoon!” The Devil hissed, “I don’t need him. I never did! All he did was slow me down.”

‘And care about you. Oh, and lets not forget sticking with a worthless lout like you through all your selfish antics.’ Who the hell was this inner voice he suddenly had? Surely it wasn’t his conscience? When had he ever had one of those? ‘You pushed him away.’ It said, causing him to falter in his running and trip. ‘You know you won’t last long alone. You need him to get by. You want him to be with you. You’re simply too stubborn to admit it right now.’

…..

 

Dice shifted on the large plush cushion he was perched on. The genie had brought him into a large chamber, filled with painted clay pots and a few ominous-looking sarcophagi. The room was filled with a sweet scent, small plumes of smoke wafting from where incense in a bowl was burning from a shelf high above him. He toyed with the tassel hanging from the corner of the cushion, the soft strands stickling the creases of his fingers as he waited for the genie to return.

He was feeling more of himself and regret was fast setting in. Why had he screamed at the Devil… they were pals and had been for years. Devil had trusted him as advisor and friend both no matter they’re occasional squabble and here he was, acting like a twit and leaving them with a trip for biscuits*! He was broken out of his thoughts as the genie- ‘Djimmi’ his mind supplied helpfully -returned with a tray of metal teaware.  
Large red hands set the tray down on the low table set between the piles of cushions before Djimmi sat down himself, crossing his legs with a low hum. Dice couldn’t meet his eyes, so he stared at his huge hands instead as they delicately handled the tiny cups and teapot, filling each cup with fresh mint leaves and a few spoonfuls of sugar. The die tilted his head as the steaming tea was poured, the leaves rising and swirling in the dark liquid.

A creak came from across the room that had him jumping and the next moment there were two gold kittens as his feet. They mewed and sniffed at him curiously and he couldn't help the squeak when one jumped onto his lap and settled there as though it had known him it’s whole nine lives. The boy scratched it’s cheek and head unsurely, releasing a breath as it began to purr.

Djimmi chuckled and Dice looked up. The genie was smiling and petting the kitten’s twin as it brushed against his poofy trousers. “My apologies Mr Dice, I believe Nubia has taken a liking to you.” At the use of her name the kitten gave a happy mew before purring even louder. The other kitten scampered back across the room and Dice watched as it snuck back inside a.. cat-shaped sarcophagus?

“Now, I think we need to talk.” Djimmi’s voice was firm and a cup of steaming tea was pushed towards him. The genie blew on his own cup and his eyes closed as he took a sip. The die briefly considered sending a few card attacks at him and fleeing but decided he’d likely not get far. 

Djimmi fixed his gaze back on him and the jewel attached to his blue turban began to glow, a glimmering flash before two marionette puppets appeared, floating in the air between them. As he watched, eyes wide in awe, the plain wood began to warp and change, until they became crude representations of the Devil and himself. 

“You have been punished Mr King Dice and as long as your body is trapped as a child, your mind will ebb and fade until you are truly a youth.” Djimmi’s voice held a frightening boom and Dice felt frozen in his seat. The puppets fought, clumily echoing the fight he and the Devil had had only hours earlier until they both began to crack.

The genie held them still then, at arm's length from one another. “While I hold great dislike and contempt for you both, there is a truth most others on this Isle would refuse to see. Hell has its place, the dark has a purpose in the world, just as the light. Only a strong ruler can weather the Underworld and keep the peace, such is the Devil’s purpose.” The Devil puppet began to shift back into his adult form, his trident appearing in his hand.

Djimmi sighed deeply before holding out the marionette to Dice, who took it awkwardly, trying not to jostle the kitten in his lap. He ran a thumb over the Devil’s cheek. “He hates me, I.. I abandoned ‘im.”

“The Devil cannot do this alone. Those Cup brothers… whilst kind to a fault, they cannot wield such a dark power. Those children will be consumed and cause chaos throughout this Isle.” The genie clicked his fingers and both puppets vanished. “You must restore the balance, only then I feel you may return to yourself fully.”

The boy bit his lip and finally reached for his cup, sipping at the tea. He thought of the Devil’s last words, his anger and hurt. He had done that… after letting the demon know his true feelings. The Devil was the most important person in his life, had been for years. He set his cup down and scritched the cat’s ears, meeting Djimmi’s gaze. “I’ll find ‘im, I got to be hard boiled for his sake, if fer nothin’ else.”

The genie chuckled and raised his teacup in agreement.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *A task that yields nothing

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to everyone that's been leaving comments and kudos and such, you've been making our days! - Jelly


End file.
